XStrikers: The Series
by dexter1
Summary: A new alternate future for Xavier's School. A whole new cast of characters. Issue 9 starts up with some dealing's in Crash's past along with the return of Shannon, Majick and Warren Cherry Pie!
1. Issue 1: Introductions Are In Order

Erik's X-Strikers

Issue One:Introductions are in Order

# Disclaimer:This is a work of fiction based on Stan Lee's universe for the X-men.Loosely based mind you so any conflictions with the real X-men world is just going to have to sit on the back burner because I could care less really.This is more of just an alternate setting for the X-men's future.It's most likely completely retarded to you, but I'm sure you've read worse tripe on the net.So without further wait here I go.

# 

# The downtown area was always full of action, and tonight was no exception to the rule.The police sirens were almost always blaring somewhere.It's to bad that somewhere was right where Metro was.Metro had been ratted out, the police surrounded the building and his enemies had him take the bait.A phony job to knock off some crack dealer was just a plan to get him in the police's jaws.And now he was in trouble.

# But Metro wasn't worried at all, he cocked a smile and knew what he had to do.His eyes were a crimson red, they glowed in the darkness that was this abandoned house.They weren't always that color, depending on his mood they would change, or if he tried hard enough he could even change themmanually, but that was only the least of his power.His prime, muscular body was ready for action, all senses heightened well beyond that of anything of this world.His pale skin was borderline transparent it was so white, making the shadows hardly a cover for him.His hair was a wild punk blue that was spiked messily on his head.He listened all the noises around him, picking the spot where the least amount of officers where for his escape.

# "Careful now!" shouted one, "We should try to take him alive."

Metro heard the sounds of stun lasers firing up.Perfect, this would give him just what he needed.He burst out the front doors.Immediately tear gas and stun lasers where on him.Metro shut down his breathing to avoid the gas and took the laser blasts head on.Once the gas had cleared, Metro was gone.

He ran down the ally across the street, he was so fast no one had even noticed him leave, probably just thought of him a breeze coming through on this blustery day.His long, baggy jeans weren't exactly ideal for running, but he made due.His T-Shirt was long, but very tight fitting with a logo on it for Subway.His ruddy face tore into the wind as he dashed faster then most men could dream of running.A clear escape this time, the guys that set him up were going to pay.

* * * * *

Dolphus walked the beach in solitude.This late at night most people went home and he could come back on land.His gray skin reflected the setting suns rays as he stoically walked.He looked up and saw some kids staring at him; that really didn't faze him any more."Momma!Look! It's a walking Dolphin!"

Dolphus just turned his head back to the sea, his only real friend."Hurry along dear, that's not a walking Dolphin that's a mutant, you stay away from them!"

The mutant felt just a little hurt as yet another narrow mind closed the gates for a child that may have been willing understand and learned to live with his kind.But he would grow up as paranoid and hateful as his mother, maybe even more so.He again looked to the sea.He was already thirty-two years old, the oldest third generation mutant in existence.His powers had so overcome him that they warped his very appearance.He used to be a normal teen, he used to have a normal life, but that was a long time ago.

He sat down.All this thinking had made him weary, not just of walking, but also of life itself.Where could a person like him go?No one would trust him, no one would give him anything.He was more dolphin then human by now, he ate as one and slept as one, these walks on the beach were about the only things that left him human any more.He rarely ever spoke in human languages any more.He spoke dolphin almost always.Why did he even bother, why didn't he just let himself go…

"Dolphus…" a voice called.

The dolphin looked up.There stood a young man, no older then seventeen.His hair was as red as the sunset before then and he held himself with confidence as he looked to the lowly man seated on the beach."Yes… that's me…", Dolphus replied.It had been a while since he had even heard his own voice.

"Mr. Dolphus I am Sabin, Sabin Summers.I've been sent to find you."

"Summers… yes… your Scott's boy aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then you must have been sent by Professor Xavier?"

"Actually…"

The Dolphin stood up, "What does he want?"  
"Well he wants me to bring you back to the School."

"Well if that's what you've been sent for, I'll make sure that you succeed in your mission, let's go to see Charles."

"Sure, just follow me."

* * * * *

"Yesterday Police had thought they had finally captured one of many mutants terrorizing the downtown area when the surrounded him and proceeded to force him out of his hiding spot.But to these officers dismay the alleged murderer escaped unharmed, even after both tear gas and stun lasers were deployed.This is one of the officers on the scene."

"Suddenly he sprang out the front doors right at us.We shot at him with gas and lasers, but he just took them all without flinching.Next time we're going to use fire-arms."

"The police say the subject is about 5'10" with blue hair and an athletic build, weighing around two-hundred and twenty pounds.This is a police sketch of him.If you have any information leading to the arrest of this man please call the authorities immediately.Coming up next…"

"And one and two and three and four, work girls…"

Metro grimaced as someone changed the channel.The police sketch was all wrong, too dramatic.He munched on some chicken wings as the waitress brought around some more milk.He ate by himself in a booth.At least he got paid some last night in advance, but a set-up is a set-up and he was determined to find out who had done it to him.

Metro whipped his face as he over heard some thugs at the counter talking."Look at that pale-faced freak over there."…"Damn mutties, thinking they can just go wherever they please"…"I'm so suck of having to share everything with them, they got powers, let them work it off with them"

"_Pricks"_, Metro thought as he finished up.He got up to pay the bill.One of the two rednecks turned over to him, "Hey whitie!Your kind ain't welcome around here.I got kids that go to school around here and they don't need you around."

Metro turned to them, "Listen fellas.Why don't you shut the fuck up or I'll break your skulls, ok?"

And with that he turned and walked out."What kinda smart-ass answer is that!?" the hillbilly shouted as he went after Metro."Listen muttie, we don't take that kind talk from anyone, let alone a freak like you."

Metro turned, "Fine, you force me to make good on my promise."

And with that Metro drove his fist into the face of his harasser, there was a pop as Metro's fist flew past the nose and broke the skull open.The body hit the ground, most likely dead before it dropped.The man's friend looked at Metro."You want some to, or did I make a good example of your friend here?"

"Get outta here freak!And don't come back!!" the manager of the diner shouted.

Metro looked around, the whole café was silent, watching him in fear.He turned and left.As he went down an ally he heard sirens.

Thoughts went running through Metro's brain as he quickly escaped away before being seen.Why do those people act like that?They know what'll happen.He'll kill them, flat out.No mutant should take any guff from any of these people.If they give them shit, well God or whoever gave them a power to kick their asses.It's as simple as that.

Metro returned to his home.It was a small place that used to be a sweet shop, but now it was just another old abandoned building.He had quite a place in there actually, and everyone knew by now not to steal from him.He made examples of those that crossed his path the wrong way.He went inside and lounged down on the couch.He needed to recharge for just a bit, that punch took a little more energy then what he thought it would, that and he had to heal his hand after it crunched through the bone as well.He reached over and stuck a copper wire into the electrical socket.

The electricity flowed into him, as if he was taking a warm shower.He didn't hang on long.He'd rather get his energy the way regular people do, by eating and sleeping.Doing things that way just reminded him more of what a freak he was.But then again, when you make a living using your powers to kill people, you can never really forget what a freak you are.

Metro got up and picked up the phone."Hello, is Charlie there?"

"This is China Express Carryout"

"Well I'd like two Pepsis and that's all"

"Delivery or Take-out"

"Delivery"

"This is Charlie."

"Charlie, it's Metro.I'm sure you saw my work on the news…"

"Yeah ya fucking nut.What the hell were you thinking?They're gonna be after you."

"I know, whatever, like they weren't already."

"So what did you call me for?"

"Listen, last night was a set-up, the cops were there almost as soon as I was.I should've smelled the trap, but I didn't, I got a little sloppy.Who the hell is after me?"

"Whoa cowboy, slow down.So you think somebody set you up for that?"

"There wasn't anybody in the fucking building Charlie!"

"Alright, alright.I'll ask around,See if anyone's got something against you.Wouldn't see why, anyone can have you at their service for the right price, why kill you?"

"That's what you're here for."

"Alright, Charlie out."

"Bye."

Metro turned back over to the couch.Nothing to do but wait.Wait for Charlie, wait for a new job to do.He sat back and relaxed.But then he heard something.Something that sounded like a gun being loaded.He quickly sprang to readiness.

* * * * *

Dolphus wiped his face with a napkin.The first time he had eaten a real human meal in ages, it was delicious.Scrambled eggs and bacon really hit the spot on a cold November morning.He looked around the kitchen, not much had changed since he had last been here.Then again very few things changed on the topside of Charles' mansion.

Dolphus cleared his spot and went to the elevator.He tugged at his diving suit, the only article of clothing he ever wore, it was a bit uncomfortable after Xavier had it patched up.I really was nicer looking though, the black wet suit with blue lined edges with the standard X-Men symbol on it.He had a special fitted suit of course, it's not every day a Dolphin buys a wet suit.But add in his rather large size of six feet, five inches and around three hundred pounds of dolphin muscle and you'd need a custom made suit as well.

The middle-aged mutant stepped into the conference center where three people waited for him:the young man that had fetched him yesterday, a young woman with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes, and the very man himself, Charles Xavier.

Dolphus sat down."Good morning Charles."

"Good morning Lucas," the sagely old man replied.

Lucas… It had been ages since anyone had referred to him by his real name; a welcome surprise to him."So Charles will you now tell me why you have called me here?"

"Lucas, I will be blunt.My students, my graduates, are getting, well they are getting old Lucas.The two individuals with me are Scott and Jean's children, Sabin and Celeste.They are both nineteen years old Lucas, you can imagine how old their parents are."

Lucas looked over the youths.Sabin had the red hair of his mother with the brown eyes of his father.He was built like a temple and seemed an epiphany of Charles' teachings.Celeste was his obvious sister, she had the brown hair of her father with the green eyes of her mother.She held herself in perfect posture as she looked at the aging mutant that seemed to know her teacher."They've grown quite a bit Charles."

"Yes, they certainly have.But getting back to the business of why I have called you here.Lucas I need you.I need to begin a new group of X-men, a new group of young mutants.With the world in it's current situation we need a young team full of energy and life.A new team, a new beginning."

Lucas chuckled, "Compared to these two I am hardly youthful.I've watched the X-men since I was a child Xavier, and I'm only about fifteen years away from most of them."

"Yes, but as you said, you've watched them grow.You know all about the X-men way, how we do what we do and why we do what we do.This young team needs guidance Lucas, they need a leader.An experienced mutant such as you is what I need.You've been on both the political and war battle fields Lucas, you know what I need."

Lucas sat silently, "That was a while ago, when I was youthful and my belly was full of fire.Now I am a worn out dolphin.I fought my fight, I lost Charles;you were there when it happened.And a leader!?Ha!You know me Charles I am far too timid to lead anyone.I am a follower."

Xavier leaned forward, "Lucas I know you, you were almost an X-man, almost everything I would expect from a young mutant.I have seen your leadership skills Lucas, you are perfect for this team.I could choose many other mutant Lucas, why do you think I came to you?"

Lucas turned over the question, "Most likely because like me these are third generation mutants we'd have with us.Their powers are beyond that of which the world has seen, like mine were… like they are."

"Lucas, that is part of the reason, I won't lie to you.You are just like them.According to record books you are the first of your kind.And what better man to lead a new team of X-men to battle then the first of their kind?But more importantly Lucas I know you, I've lived with you, I've fought by your side.I believe in you, I trust in you."

Lucas sat back in his chair.Become an X-man?Something he always wanted, something he dreamed of as a young teenage mutant when the world turned it's back on him.A leader… an X-man.He could finally leave the sea and come back to a warm place that welcomed him.He smiled, "Alright Charles, I will help you.Are these the only kids you've got?"

Charles smiled as well, "Glad to hear you are coming aboard my friend.And yes, these are the only ones recruited.But I'm sure you've heard of going out and finding more."

A grin crossed Lucas' face, "Of course."

An alarm began to sound."What the.." Lucas let out.

"Calm yourself Lucas, it appears we have some mutant news on the television," Charles said.

He then fuddled with some buttons in front of him and the TV in the conference room came on:

"I'm here live where police have cornered a young mutant they believe is not only responsible for a recent murder in a café, but also many other murders in the downtown area.They have surround the area and the SWAT team has already arrived.Armed with assault rifles they are trying to talk him into giving up."

"What's this…" Lucas muttered.

A sudden flash of bright light quieted the reporter, but the camera continued to roll and captured the entire scene.Metro's entire body radiate with energy as he flew up into the air.Shots rang out, but the bullets were dissipated before they reached the glowing man.With a roar Metro released the energy in a wave of flames that charred every man there.Police men screamed in agony as their innards where fried.SWAT team member behind shield screamed in terror as their shields melted in their hands.They reached for their guns, but most found them melted beyond use.Then the youth fell to the ground."Too much energy… I must feed…"

The remaining police members went after the youth to detain him while it was obvious that he was weak.The youth lay on the ground, unable to move.As the men put handcuffs around his hands they began to glow.And then the policemen around Metro shacked as they feel to the ground.The youth become stronger and broke the handcuffs off his wrists.The remaining officers stabbed him, but he quickly subdued them and the wounds seem to go away the moment they set in.And then the young mutant flew off in a quick haze of movement.

The reporter returned to his feet, "Did you get that Tom!?Did you!?Good!Oh!We're still on!?Uh… this is Channel 3 news showing you incredible footage of a young mutant as he killed over twenty police officers and SWAT team members.There's no doubt in this reporters mind that this mutant will be perfect reason for the Governor to pass the new sentinel law in the eyes of it's supporters.That's all for now, back to you…"

The TV was turned off."Incredible…," Lucas murmured.

"Indeed," agreed Xavier, "That mutant is a danger not just to the populace, but to himself.He is angry and hateful, but also scared and confused.Lucas, you need to find that young man, we need to help him."

"Imagine if he were on our side," Sabin spoke up.

Charles looked at him, "That is not our concern.If he were to join the X-men he would be an asset, but not in his condition.We need to help him, so many deaths could be avoided if we could just reach him."

"How are we going to find him?" Lucas asked.

Charles looked up, "I was able to reach his mind ever so slightly during the broadcast.Perhaps Cerebro can reach him…"

* * * * *

Metro landed with a thud in an old factory.He looked around, his eyes a little hazy.All of that energy he had released had worn him out, so he could barely walk, let alone fly.He needed to feed in the worst way."So weak…" he muttered.

His ears peaked as he heard some noise outside.Something was moving out there.He gathered himself and slowly walked out a rusty door.Outside all he saw was three black cats rummaging in a garbage pail.He used his last remaining ounces of strength to quickly gather the three before they knew what was coming.As he touched them their life energy flowed into his body and each cat began to spasm as they fell dead.Refreshed from a quick meal Metro looked around."Where the hell am I?"

In his haste to escape he never really saw where he went.He needed some food, real, person food.He hated feeding like that, it made him feel less human, more freakish.He wondered the alleyways searching for any signs of people.Where there were people, food couldn't be far behind.

Then he heard something.The sound of motorcycles was coming up on him."The hell…" he managed to get out before he heard some yelping and shouting.

Metro turned to see three grizzled men on motorcycles coming towards him.Each was carrying a lovely weapon, a chain, a pipe, and a dagger.He groaned; more trouble.The three circled him and slowed down."Say there pale-face, whatcha doing out here?"

"Yeah this ain't exactly your territory."

"I think we'd better show you whose territory this is."

_"Oh brother…"_ Metro thought.

And before another thought could enter his head a chain whacked into it.Metro hit the ground, a little dazed.But everything came back to him almost right away, but he used up some energy to heal so fast.He could feel himself getting hungrier.He couldn't help it, his instincts took over.The mutant reached up and grabbed two of them and they began to shake violently.Their skin began to turn a grayish color as the life left their eyes.The third was in shock at first, but then he quick sprang into action and took his pipe to Metro's mid-section.Metro's yellow blazing eyes turned to him.The man froze in fear.And then a yellow blast emitted from Metro's mid-section and vaporized the man.As his ashes hit the ground the first two breathed their last breath as their life faded from them.

Metro tossed them to the ground and then fell to his knees.Again, again he had feasted upon the life of another.A tear ran down his face.He hated this, hated being a freak.All his life, as long as he could remember he was always like this.Always the pale-faced, blue-haired kid that was different.This did nothing to remedy that, normal people don't do what he just did.He slowly climbed to his feet.He had to get out of there, who knows when a policeman could show up?

Metro turned a couple more corners and found himself on a busy street.A small time Polish eatery was on the corner; he quickly entered.Once he sat down he realized he wasn't hungry.He had just fed on those men, why would he need more?He got up and walked out, again feeling like a freak.As the cars rushed by he saw normal people everywhere.Maybe some had a family to return to, he didn't even have that.He could barely remember his mother and his father was a mystery to him.He knew had a sister, but that's it.He was taken away too early, by the white men in black suits.

He didn't want to face those memories right now.They were too painful.He looked up at a street sign.Howard Street eh?Well at least he knew where he was.Howard ran into a street he knew well, but he didn't know which direction it was at.With nothing better to do he turned to the right and began walking.As he walked it seemed as if he had a radius around him that no one could enter, people just stayed away.He hated it.He hated being the thing everyone saw.

But then, bam.Metro stepped back, he didn't mean to run into the young woman in front of him, he was to pre-occupied with his thoughts to even have noticed her until it was to late."Oh!Excuse me!I'm so sorry!I didn't see you there…" she said.

Metro stood stunned for a couple of seconds, she didn't see me… that certainly was a changed from what he was used to."Are… are you ok?"

Then it hit Metro like a ton of bricks, he was so shocked because this woman actually was civil with him.He looked her in the eyes.Wow, she was a knockout.Short died black hair the just fit with the contours of her head with 'Goth' looking make-up other her face: heavy mascara and eye-liner with an unnatural shade of lipstick and nothing else.She was wearing two chokers, each black leather with various designs in metal on them.Her wrists had numerous bracelets on them, most of them just a plain black plastic.She was quite the looker to Metro.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I didn't mean to… that is I didn't see you…I was…."

She smiled at him, "Hey it's alright, but you should really watch where you're going ok?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Ok, well I have to keep going…"

She began to walk away.Metro couldn't help it, "Wait!"

She turned, "Huh?"

"I'd like to make it up to you."

"What?"

"Maybe I could treat you to a cup of tea or something?"

The girl stopped for a moment, "Well I really shouldn't, I…"

"C'mon, I could use a chance to relax and it won't take long."

"Well… I guess I could, I really am ahead of schedule…"

"Alright just walk with me."

They talked along the way.Metro really didn't know where he would find a teashop but he walked with her all the same.She was great, she actually talked to him without any weirdness.She never looked at him funny the whole time.It was a nice talk, something that he had not had since he was a kid.Metro forgot everything.Forgot the set-up, forgot Charlie, forgot that he was not human.His cares flew away as he talked with her.Then he thought of something, "Wait, I never did get your name."

"Oh, yeah, it's Alex…. Alexis."

"I see, Alexis.Do you have a phone number?"

"I… uh… what's your name?"

"Me?My name's Eron."

His real name, he usually never told anyone his real name.In fact ever since he escaped he never used it.His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a sign for a teahouse.He led her in.They sat down in two person spot and ordered.

Then Metro remembered, "I never did get your number."

"Oh… I'm not from around here, just visiting."

_"Shit, I actually found some one that I can talk to, that I can be with and she's not even from here."_ Metro thought."How long with you be staying?"

"Oh, um, hopefully only three more days."

"Hopefully?"

"Oh yeah, I'm here on, uh, business and so the sooner I get done the sooner I leave."

Metro sipped his tea, "Why would you want to leave New York so soon?Have you ever been here before?There are allot of sights to see."

"Oh, it's just that I need to get back.I have to try to get done on time."

Metro leaned forward and took her hand, "Listen you need to relax, your in the biggest city in the world. You have plenty time to do you work.You said yourself you were ahead of schedule.Why not come with me for a while?I'll show you around.It could be fun."

Alexis stirred in her seat.She never really had a guy pay attention to her like this before, it was a little uncomfortable, and also flustering.She felt herself feeling compelled to stay with him for a while.He seemed so kind and genuine."Uh…" she said stalling, trying to think.

What was she thinking?She couldn't blow off her orders for this guy.No, she had to get her business done.But then again, she did already know more then she was supposed to according to her orders, so maybe a little time off was in order?Besides she didn't know what people did here for relaxing or fun.It was decided, she would be with Eron for a little while anyway."Alright," she agreed, "Where to first?"

Metro smiled.He had lived in New York for only a short while.He had to keep moving, but here in New York he had been able to blend in so well that he never had a reason to move on.But he knew of a few places to stay.Today he would be normal, he would be just like everyone else, and he even had a date to do it with.Maybe today could be the start of more things like this.Yes, maybe they would.

* * * * *

"It's no use," Xavier pulled away from Cerebro.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"I cannot pick up his signature any where.Not just in New York, but almost the entire world.It's as if he vanished…"

"Interesting…"

"Well, it seems we must find him the old fashioned way, go out on the town and look for him."

"Look for him?In New York!?Seriously Charles we can't expect him to just be walking around where we are."

"Well I would like to hear a better idea if you have one."

"Actually," Lucas began, "If we could find a way to make him come to us…"

"Yes, but how?"Charles paused to let Lucas thing about the question, then continued."Let us look at the information we have on him."

Lucas and Charles approached the computer."According to his unofficial police profile he is an assassin for hire.It appears he has even killed some people of note like ambassadors and other minor political players."

"Perhaps if we could set up a fake hit for him to do, we could find him."

"Exactly, we need to find out how to get a hold of him.Which means you will need to go downtown and find some one that knows him.It shouldn't be to hard, the people down there will usually do anything for money.Take some with you when you go."

"But Charles, I am a dolphin.I hardly think I can do this."

"Hmmm, you have a point… I have an idea, come with me to computer workshop.I remember Forge worked on something for Nightcrawler that would allow him to look more human.Let us see if he left anything here for you to use."

The two began the trip down the hall."Oh and Lucas, you will take Sabin and Celeste with you as well."

"I suppose, these are techniques the classroom or the danger room can hardly teach."

"Yes, make sure you keep an eye on them.They are skilled in combat, but that is always a last resort.And their powers are getting better every day.They still sometimes have trouble controlling them to an extent.Well here we are."

The Professor opened the door as and turned on the lights.All over the area were messily scattered various electronic gizmos.Some seemed very much complete, and others were much less then that.Xavier scanned the room over until his eyes spotted what they needed."Here we are…"

Lucas looked at the watch that his companion was holding."With this watch you can see your appearance to be whatever you want.However you will need to bring your tail onto your body, as no one I know has a tail."He chuckled.

Lucas took the device and placed it on his wrist.What would he look like?He didn't know.The last image he had of himself as a human was when he was twenty and on the cover of the New York Times.That was the last picture he remembered of himself.Now he was hardly twenty."Professor, would it be possible for me to see a aging of myself to decide what I will look like?"

"Well, I suppose we have a picture of you on file…"

The professor went up to one of the many computers in the workshop and connected to the network.He pulled down the very picture Lucas was thinking of.It was Lucas, the Professor, and Dr. Keagan Jennings, all waving to a crowd of supporters at the congresses summit to discuss mutants.The professor lifted Lucas out of the picture and imported it into the aging program.Lucas looked at himself.His long blond hair was waving in the wind.He was a little chubby, but certainly not fat.He was a big man then, about as big as he was now.He was wearing a white T-Shirt with a leather utility vest over the top and standard blue jeans.A huge smile was on his face and his deep blue eyes sparkled with excitement."Alright, this is about right…"

Lucas looked at the man on the screen."He needs a hair cut!" Lucas joked.The long blond hair on the now thirty-year-old Lucas didn't look quite right.After tinkering with it Lucas used the device, instantly he took the guise of his former self, only older.Still the same clothing, he almost looked like an Australian tour guide, with his new buzz cut to go with it.He jokingly placed an Indiana Jones-esque hat on his head and chuckled."Your tail may be invisible, but it still very much exists, we'll need to put a strap on your diving suit to attach it."

"Alright, well you'd better call the kids down, we've got to get going."

"Why don't you call them, Lucas.You are their new leader."

Lucas smiled, "Alright Charles."

* * * * *

Metro looked up at the Hilton.This girl must be loaded to afford the Hilton in New York.The two climbed out of the Taxi and Metro paid the man and the two headed into the building.A doorman opened the way for them, giving them both looks, most likely for their attire.The place was luxurious, red velvet carpeting was on the floor and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling.The lights were low to give a relaxed feeling.There where a set of stair leading to just the main desk.Golden handrails lead one around everywhere and employees where sharply dressed in old-fashioned hotel uniforms from the early 1900's.

Alexis lead Metro to the elevator."I'm on the 14th floor, it should be the 13th, but they don't have a 13th floor."

"Weird… well you just get something you can swim in and we'll be set.There's this great indoor swim park not to far from here we can have some fun in.Then to relax we'll go sight seeing."

"That sounds fabulous."

The two stepped out of the elevator and over to her room."Room 1415 huh?"

"It should be room 1413, but they don't even have a room 13!"

"That's really odd."

The two stepped in.Metro looked the room over, except for looking a little classier the room really wasn't much different then a regular hotel room.There were two beds, a TV, dressers and a small table to work with."I think my wet-suit is in a bag in my bathroom, I'll be right back," Alexis said as she quickly stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.

Metro shrugged as he sat down.He couldn't believe this was happening.He hadn't been on a date since… ever really.He had some flings that got him laid, but nothing like this.He really liked this, they had been talked the whole time about each other and what they would do for the day.Metro made sure to tiptoe around the exact details of his work, that he killed people.And as he talked to her more and more he really wanted to just get a real job and stay with her forever.He felt nothing but good feelings with her.

An odd sound sprang from the bathroom; Metro got up, "Are, are you alright?"

"Oh, uh yeah, fine.The faucet just made a funny noise when I turned it on by accident."

"Oh, alright."

Alexis emerge with a backpack and Metro escorted back downstairs and hailed a cab.It then dawned upon Metro he didn't have a swimsuit.He asked the driver to take them to a department store.

"That'll be really outta the way, pal, you sure?"

"Oh, yeah, no problem."

"Alrighty."

Metro turned to Alexis, "So you say you have a brother and a half sister huh?That's cool."

"Oh yeah, but I haven't seen them in a while."

"Why not?"

"Oh, they went on a trip and just stayed there.We really haven't been in contact…"

"That's odd."

Alexis was getting uncomfortable, "Uh yeah… so do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Metro swallowed hard, "I have a sister… I really never got to know her, after my parents died they split us up."

"That's awful!"

"Well I was really to young to be attached and I think she still drooled, so it's not that bad," Metro joked.

Alexis grinned, "Sounds like you've had a rough time."

"Well I make ends meet and that's important."

"So do you always take strangers out on dates or am I special?"

Metro grinned, "Oh you're special.If I took all the strangers I met out on dates my ends wouldn't meet any more."

"Aren't you a smoothie?" Alexis played.

"I just say things like they are," Metro said as the cab driver stopped to let them out.

"Alright pal, here ya go."

"Thanks," Metro said as he tossed the man his money.He was looking at the two of them funny the whole time.As if a mutant and a regular girl shouldn't be together.Metro wasn't even that much of a mutant by looks, sure he had the light skin, but it was his eyes that gave it away.Always all one color, if he didn't have those he probably would be passed off as a normal person.He decided that maybe sunglasses would be another worthwhile purchase while he was here.Without thinking any more Metro lead his date into the store for a quick stop.

* * * * *

Lucas, with his tail wrapped around his body and his new human skin visible climbed into the driver's seat of the company car.The two young Summers came in with him. "Alright," Lucas began, "This is an undercover operation, we are not mutants to these people unless we let them know… So do not.Everything here needs to be solved without violence or conflict.Understood?"

"Got it Lucas," Sabin replied.

"Whatever," Celeste murmured as she looked out the window.

Lucas sighed, _"Already I've got a rebel in the group and these are supposed to be the good kids!"_

"Celeste?Are you paying attention?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yeah, blend in, undercover, no problem," she answered.

Lucas pulled the car to the side of the road.He turned back to the young mutant, "Listen Celeste I do not know what you are having a problem with here, but the Professor has placed you under my command, and this is not a training exercise: this is real.Outside of the walls of that mansion nothing is controlled, anything can turn on you at any time, and I do not think you know how to win at any of that without using your powers, so get ready for a real challenge and get ready to listen to my orders."

The dolphin's out burst took Celeste aback.The normally timid man suddenly became a powerful, confident man."Yes, sir," she replied.

"Do not call me sir," Lucas said as he started the car back on its trip, "Call me Lucas when we are undercover, and Dolphus when we are on the battlefield."

And then he added, "And today you shouldn't have to call me anything besides Lucas."

Then the Dolphin scratched his head."Wait a minute, I never did get your mutant names.What are you guys called?"

"Psysting," Celeste answered.

"Psysting?Like lighting?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I use Psychic Lighting Bolts to attack.I also have limited telekinetic powers and some psychic ability."

"I see…"Lucas trailed off._"Damn, these kids are getting more powerful by the minute.Back twenty years ago a mutant like her would be feared and revered, today she thinks nothing of it."_

"What about you Sabin?" the dolphin continued.

"Oh, Crash."

"Crash?"

"Yeah, I can manipulate ground and dirt."

"Oh alright."

"And you Mr. Dolphus, control any and all moisture in the area round you don't you?" Sabin stated.

"Oh well yes, I can, I can control it's temperature, solidity, and create as much as I want," the older mutant replied.

"I read about you in Cerebro's file."

"You have access to that?"

"We have access to any mutant's file," Celeste began, "The professor had us to research on many known mutants."

"Well," said Lucas, "To bad we're after an unknown one this time and a powerful one at that," he turned to Celeste, "Might give you a run for your money."

"We can handle him," Celeste answered.

Lucas smiled, "That is a last resort you two.If we can get him to come calmly we will.But if he begins to endanger anyone's lives, that's when the time for mutant powers is abound.Remember that, if we even find him today."

"How are we going to begin?" Sabin asked.

Lucas shifted in his chair, _"Well here begins the real leader-ship…"_

"Well we know the area in which both the incidents happened and so we are going to use those two places as starting points.We are going to go to the café in which he allegedly killed a man and ask questions there.From there we will see.The place he killed all those officers is completely wasted and the other place I read about is just an abandoned old house."

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Celeste asked.

"Go on an under cover mission, yes, look to hire some one as an assassin, no."

"So how do you know what to say, how to ask?"

Lucas paused, "Well this will be a training mission for me as well it seems.All of us need to learn something new from this."

The car arrived at the café that just earlier today Metro had killed a man.The place was closed, and police were directing people away."I should have known better…" Lucas muttered.

"So what now?" Celeste inquired.

"Well it appears we have the day off.What would you kids like to do?"

The two looked at each other and were silent.Neither had really had an opportunity like this to just roam the city.Their parents left them with Charles for nine months of the year and the other three were usually spent on vacationing with their parents.And Charles never allowed them to freely wonder the town, they always had to have a destination, and a good one at that.They had lead very sheltered lives, really living their teenage years through the TV rather then real life.Neither had even kissed a member of the opposite sex, let alone dated.This opened up a whole world of opportunities, and Celeste knew that Lucas couldn't know all of the Professors rules.

"Let's go to the mall!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa, do you guys have any money?"

"Not really," she replied.

"Well I really do not see what the point of visiting a mall would be if you do not have any money."

Celeste sat back.Well Lucas wasn't a complete push over.There must be something they could do without money.Sabin spoke up, "Well why not go to McDonalds for something to eat?It is about supper time."

Lucas glanced at the car clock.So it was.Well they certainly didn't have anything else to do, "Well alright," Lucas agreed, "We'll look for one to stop at."

* * * * *

Metro splashed some water at Alexis.The two had playfully physically flirted the whole time in the pool, and it was reaching a head.Metro moved in for the kill as he moved under water and grabbed her heels and pulled her under.Alexis laughed loudly as she was pulled under.Metro took her under and then flipped her right back up and caught her.She couldn't have weighed more then a hundred pounds, she was like a rag-doll to him.She gasped for breath as she smiled and looked at him.Then their eyes closed and they moved closer.But they were interrupted by a small kid doing a cannon ball right next to them.They laughed nervously and Alexis got out of the pool and started to dry off."Done already?" Metro asked.

Never had he had so much fun that he could remember.This literally was the best day of his life.The bliss he felt, it over-powered his concern for everything else, even the way some people stared at them or the way parents directed their kids away from him.None of that even reached his brain, he could have very well been the happiest man alive."Well if you want to buy me dinner and take me sight seeing we have to get going some time," she said as she winked at him.

Dinner?No one said anything about that.This was going fantastic, just fantastic.Metro quickly sprung from the pool.As he was drying the two discussed where to eat.Metro looked out the glass wall of the park and saw a McDonalds.No, not a McDonalds, this a was a special night, she deserved something much better then that."Oh my…" Alexis gasped as she looked towards two men in long black body coats.Their heads where shaved and their faces were pierced in a variety of ways.Their eyes were hateful as they walked towards Alexis.She quickly looked over at Metro who hadn't noticed as he tossed a beach ball back to some kids.She wasted no time, she couldn't.She quickly walked away from them and towards the woman's locker room.Metro looked up and saw her leaving."Hey!Alexis!Where are you going!?" he shouted.

She didn't answer, she felt bad.She really liked Metro, she really did.But with those two after her she couldn't spare a second.How did they find her?And so quickly at that.She didn't have time to think about that.She headed into the locker room.She needed her bag.It had her money in it, and her wand as well.She needed both of those before she escaped or she wouldn't get far.She quickly glanced at her pursuers, who had picked up their pace as well, and then to Metro with a worried look on her face.And then she opened the door to the locker room and walked in."Alexis!"Metro shouted.

He then turned his head to the two men that seemed to bother her.He ran over to them."No running sir!" a lifeguard shouted.

Metro's ears were deaf to her commands and he approached the two."You guys have a problem with her?"

One them pushed him aside like he was made of paper, "Outta the way muttie, we've got business to attend to."

Metro gritted his teeth.Now was not the time.He had just found a great girl, and his life was looking better just from the half of a day he had spent with her.Already he was containing himself, but these two were placing that in danger.He wasted no more time, he looked over at the video game machine a couple feet away.He quickly dashed to it and placed his hands on the controllers.He felt the electricity leave the machine and feed the cells in his body, his eyes turned again to the bright yellow, the color seemed to off his eyes like smoke as he turned to the two men.They were already near the locker room.He dash towards them.

Metro placed his hands on their shoulders."Excuse me gentlemen, but I don't believe you're allowed in the ladies' locker room," he grunted as he pulled them back.

"You again?What's wrong muttie, she your girlfriend.You don't know what you're dealing with.Leave this to us, you go back home and find yourself another lay ok?"

Metro's temper flared, he gave them one more chance, "This is public place, and I'd hate to have these kids watch as I spilled your blood on the cement."

"Whoa, we got a fire-cracker here," the other one commented.

The first man was not amused, "Listen you little punk, we could care less where the fuck we are.If you wanna start something then we'll take care of your sorry ass and teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

Metro was beyond control, his eyes shot forth blasts of powerful energy that sent the two men flying back into the wall.Immediately panic broke out.Screaming erupted and people began to run for their lives.The lifeguards immediately radioed for the police and began to try to talk to the three men.But the combatants did not here them."Well, we've got a live one here."

"A regular power abuser."

"We'll teach you some respect to the Black Dragon Clan."

Metro watched the two men get up, virtually unphased by a blast he had used to kill a man once.He knew now that these two must be mutants as well, with powers of their own.The two pulled out strange bladed weapons.One had an double-ended weapon, a mace on one side and a blade on the other.The other had a morning star that had a set of duel edged knives on the end instead of a ball.They began to swing the weapons in anticipation.Metro, choked, these were hardly weapons he expected to be dealing with.He quickly punched the near by water fountain off the wall and grabbed the electric charge and feasted for a short while, but soon the two men where within striking distance.

"Bit off a bit more then you can chew eh big mouth?"

Metro gained some determination as he changed his eyes to a white and then let off a powerful thick beam of pure energy.The man with the modified morning star took the hit and feel to the ground.He was wounded and dazed.He appeared unable to move, but Metro realized that by releasing the energy in it's pure form he had lost control and used far too much.He reached for the electric surge next to him, but then his face was given a huge blow from the man's mace.Metro flew through the air.He had such a powerful swing!Metro flew back around twenty feet.His neck snapped and his head tried to leave his body, but he healed so quickly that it wasn't an issue.The cuts on the bottom of his head slowly recovered.He was running out of energy."Deathluste!Deathluste are you ok?" the man shouted, but his partner did not respond.

"How?How could any mortal do that…" he muttered.

"Alright kid, it's just you and me.You quite the powerful one.You recover from blows, you have a powerful attack, but your showing signs of weakness.Yes, it drains your life energy to do that.Those cuts on your face aren't coming back as fast like your neck did.It was fun, but the fun is over!"

He slammed Metro's head to the ground with the mace end and stabbed the blade through his torso.Metro gagged in pain as the man then kick Metro in the face a couple time.Metro felt his life leaving him.He had to feed.With his last ounce of strength he reached out and grabbed them man's left ankle."The hell…" was all the man managed to say before Metro's wounds began to heal at this man's expense.

But instead of shaking and collapsing the man instead beat at Metro's hand with his mace, almost unphased by Metro's stealing of his life.Metro really had no control at his point, his battered body just screamed for more energy.And then Metro's life force taking ability swung into over-drive as he his entire body glowed with power.The man was beginning to weaken, but Metro had more power then what his body could deal with."Too much…. Far to much…"he gasped as he released the processed energy in a flare that melted the very cement the two men where on.The steel beams that re-enforced that glass wall of the building melted under the intense heat.Metro flew into the air to avoid being swallowed by the cement.But he continued to produce the flare and the ceiling began to collapse.

* * * * *

Dolphus couldn't believe his eyes.The indoor water park across the road was in chaos.And now he saw why.A flare of fire, like before, could it be that mutant that he was looking for."Alright, kids, some mutant over there is going nuts.Time to forget the casual civilian guise!We've got to get over there!"

The two young mutants were finally in an environment they knew, using their powers for survival.Celeste wasted no time charging up.He fists radiated with a purple electricity.Lucas lost his human guise and shouted, "Stand back people, there is a problem across the way that needs our attention."

The three quickly dashed across the street.Cars honked and brakes squealed.But then Lucas looked in horror as his haste made him miss the city bus going far to fast to stop."Oh my…" he managed.

But then Sabin drew his sword out and the ground warped upward and the bus hit a ramp of ground and launched over the three of them."Nice timing!" Lucas shouted as the three continued.

Lucas quickly looked over Sabin and realized he had drawn a sword.It was a dark forest green on the sharp sides of the double edge sword, but then on the inner part it was an emerald green.On the blade near the hilt a white pearl was affixed into the sword.It was a one handed rapier that Sabin seemed to use with ease.But Dolphus had no time for questions, he needed to get himself over to the water park.

Metro fell from grace, his power drained, he returned to an equilibrium.And he returned to the ground.He looked back over at the spot he was when he started and saw nothing, just a crater where he once stood and the building in shambles.He also saw three mutants coming across the way, but paid them no heedHe went back over to the ladies locker room, but the sight he saw stopped him in his tracks."What's the matter kid, you just scratched me that's all."

The other guy he thought he had taken care of held Alexis in his hands.She was trying to escape, but he had to strong of a grip."Well aren't you two just a pair of freaks," the thug spoke to Alexis, "Go on, why don't you show your boyfriend you're more fucked up then he is.Just try it."

"Metro go!" Alexis shouted.

"But Alexis…"

"Go! "

"Shut-up you two!Where the hell is Deathscythe?"

"I fucking killed him!And I'll kill your sorry ass to if you don't let me go!"

Lucas arrived on the scene, "Ok, what's going on here?"

"These some of your muttie friends, freak?"

Metro looked at the three, "I don't fucking know them."He turned to Lucas, "Listen Dolphin boy, I got no beef with you, I just want this guy."

"Wait, why doesn't everyone just calm down…" Lucas started.

"There's no fucking calming!" Metro shouted, "Everyone listen to me!This fucker is gonna release Alexis before I fuck him up so bad they'll need a chisel to pry his body from the ground!"

"You, killed Deathscythe?!" said Bloodluste, not believing it.

Metro turned to him, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Yes I fucking killed him, right now he's probably up in monkey bitch heaven where I'm sending your sorry ass!"

Bloodluste smiled, "You don't understand.You freed him.You…"

But a loud roar cut him off.All of them turned to see a huge Black Dragon flapping its wings in the air."Deathscythe!" the Thug shouted.

"Holy shit…" Metro managed.

And then all hell broke loose.The dragon let go a fury a black flames at all the mutants.Lucas quickly shielded them with a splash of water that evaporated on contact."Scatter!Scatter!" Lucas shouted.

The two Summers kids immediately went in different directions while Lucas stood his ground."Alright, take turns attacking it, grab it's attention and then dodge and avoid!" he barked out.

He quickly put up an ice shield to avoid another assault.He had to watch himself too, besides just giving orders to the rest of his team.Celeste blasted the creature with a fury of psyonic bolts.The massive beast turned and fired a fury of flames at his assailant.She dived into the pool to avoid the flames, and just then Sabin stepped up with a blast of concrete from the ground into the hide of the enemy.The dragon turned to him, but before he could even fire Lucas dropped a block of ice on its head.But to Lucas' dismay the creature continued unphased.

"Dammit…" he muttered.

Metro turned to see if he could save Alexis, but lo and behold his date was gone, along with Bloodluste."Fucking shit!Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!Shit!" he exclaimed.

He was cut off by a sudden blast of flames scorching his back.Lucas turned to the fallen teen and put out his back with a blast of cold water, but he watched at the wounds healed instantly."Get up!" Lucas shouted as he returned to his battle.

Metro had no choice.He had no idea where Alexis was taken.But this guy, this beast, if it could communicate, maybe he could beat it out of it.Metro turned to the electric surge that he had used before, and touched it, and then bam, all power on the block when out."Shit… blew a fuse…" Metro grunted.

The other mutants were too busy fighting to even notice him.They weren't doing any damage it seemed, this creature was just to powerful.Perhaps he could remedy that.He shouted to them "Hold your fire!Allow me!"

Lucas looked over at the young mutant."Do as he says!" commanded.

Sabin backed off and Celeste put up a shield around herself.Lucas watched as Metro took a flame blast directly.Metro absorbed some, but flames were hard absorb and he took more damage then he took energy.But he kept on going.The dragon snapped it's mouth at Metro, but he dodged and landed on it's back.The beast flailed around wildly, trying to get him off, but Metro already had a firm grasp, already the energy flowed into him."So much power…" he stammered out as he held on, feeling himself become more then full of energy."He is draining energy from the dragon…" Lucas observed, "And then rechannels it intowhatever he wants.What an extraordinary power…"

Metro began to release the energy, but he didn't want to kill the dragon, just weaken it.He blasted power out of the ceiling and in all directions."What the hell is he doing!?" Celeste cried out.

"We have to stop him… this is stupid," Sabin shouted to Lucas.

Then the police arrived."Will all people in the building come out with your hands up!Repeat, stop what you are doing and come out with your hands up!"

"Damn…" Lucas remarked.

But just then the dragon plummeted to the ground.A crash was heard as the dragon made impact.Metro hopped off and released more energy to the sky."Why aren't you blasting him!?" Sabin shouted.

Metro gave him a mean look, "Because I need him to talk, that's why.Now put your play dagger away.I've got business with him."

"I will not warn you again!All people in the building who do not turn themselves in now will be shot!"

Metro sneered, "Talk Deathscythe!Talk now!Where did he take her!Where's Alexis!?"

Lucas grabbed Metro's shoulder, "Listen kid, we're in enough trouble as it is.Just turn yourself in before the cops take action."

Metro turned to Lucas, "Hey fuck you pal, I didn't ask for your advice or help!I don't know who the hell you are, but listen, I only care about one thing right now and that is Alexis!" he changed his attention back to the dragon, "Now where the hell is she!" he screamed.

"I'll tell you, only because you'll be too late.He took her to the airport.They're leaving soon.Your magical bitch will be dead soon!So there!" the dragon retorted.

"Airport!Which one!?"

"Grand Central, fuck-face, now get the hell away from me."

Metro ran his fingers through the eyes of the monster, "That's for smart-ass answers!You life is what you get to keep for talking!"

And with that Metro began walking away."Wait!" cried Lucas.

Metro turned, "Listen to me, I don't know why you helped me, or what you want me for, but I don't care about anything except that girl and how happy she made me today.And not you, not your two buddies and not even those twenty cops out there are stopping me from getting her back.All of you can just fuck off!"

And with those words he took to the skies.Shots from high-powered assault rifles broke out, but not came close to hitting the wild mutant as he sped across the sky.Lucas turned to his two comrades and then to the police._"We have no choice…"_

And then against his normally reserved nature he shouted out, "Alright you two!We are going after him!"

* * * * *

Metro arrived at the Grand Central Airport.His heart was beating out of his chest, this was too much for one day.All that energy, in and out, his stamina was being tested that's for sure.He looked to the terminal listings… _"What the hell!?No flights to India today!?"_

But his time was interrupted when heard some one calling him, "Eron!Eron!!!"

He looked up, there she was, being led out gate 13.There were two more of those men in long black coats taking her along.The airport security began to question the men, it was obvious the young lady was being held against her will.The three men sprang into action with no more regard for public regulations or law.The two security guards felt the pain of knives going into their stomachs as the third took Alexis with him.Metro ran after him, "Alexis!"

_"Dear sweet god, I can't let her go!She's… she's like my everything!"_ Metro thought as he chased down the kidnapper.

It was almost to late, the man already had her taken to a plane and stopped to face Metro."Well we met again eh sharp shooter?I don't know how you lived through Deathscythe's transformation, maybe you just left your muttie friends to die.Either way this'll be the last time I ever deal with you!"

Metro had no time for this, the plane began to start up, and security officers were running around everyway, now employing their firearms.Shots rang out and death was all around them.Soon the place would be crawling with police officers and SWAT team members.Metro grabbed a hold of Bloodluste and began to suck away his energy.He would free Alexis and the two of them would run off together, they'd be happy forever.

But Bloodluste was just like Deathscythe, he didn't just fall over nicely, no, he fought back and tore Metro from his body."You're not pulling that trick on me sharp shooter!No, I'll take care of your sorry ass from a distance!"

Metro took a hit to his leg from that mighty morning star that Bloodluste wielded.He fell, but healed quickly, but not fast enough to avoid another blow, this one to the head.Metro hit the ground in pain.It was too much, everything was just too much.His body ached and his mind hurt.The use of his powers over and over again had drained him, he couldn't take it anymore.His mind began to shut down, his will to fight diminished.

But then the cavalry arrived.Lucas swung into action freezing Bloodluste in a nice tomb of ice."That should take care of him for now."

Celeste ran over to Metro, "Hey guy, can you hear me?You don't look too good?Are you alright?"

"Please… save her… she's… she's all I've got…" Metro murmured as he looked to the black plane lifting off.

Celeste followed his eyes."That plane!His girl is on that plane!" she shouted.

Lucas looked to Sabin.He nodded and drew his sword out again.This time a huge wall of earth began to build up in front of the plane.He put it well out in front of them, with enough time to stop.At least he thought.

Until a huge crash followed by an explosion."Oh my Lord…" Dolphus muttered.

Then his senses returned.Quickly he began dousing the entire plane with water, the fire had to be put out, but he doubted anyone could've survived that crash.Quickly he and Sabin rushed to the plane.The twisted metal and smoke looked dismal as the two approached, lifeless and empty."I cannot believe this…" Lucas began, but he was cut off.

As if enchanted by some power pieces of the plane wreckage flew into the air.Each piece was glowing green as it left.And then Alexis arose from the wreck, glowing green as well.She gazed at her battered body and then moved her hands over her skin chanting the word 'Ish'tar' over and over again.The wounds turned a blue color and then sealed themselves.She then stopped glowing and fell to the ground, completely unconscious.Sabin scooped her up."Bring her with, after seeing that she may be more then just a friend of his," Lucas said.

But this time of complacency didn't last long.Dolphus looked up to that some how Bloodluste had escaped his frozen prison and was battling with Celeste."Quickly!We must aide her!"

"I've never spilled a girl mutties' blood before!Maybe I'll make your friend here a good example of what happens to those that cross the Black Dragon Clan!"

He stalked her as if he had a lock-on targeting system.Each of his movements corresponded with hers and he danced with her and the two exchanged blows,Neither able to wound the other.Lucas had a shot to kill him, an icicle through the heart, but then remembered what Bloodluste said before, about freeing the other one."No, he cannot be killed, just contained!"

"Just give me some time and I can have him snoozing like a baby," Celeste shouted.

Sabin came at him, sword in hand."Why don't you fight a man more equipped to fight you?"

"Ahh, a swordsmen!This will be a treat, I haven't killed one of your kind in ages!"

But then his expression changed, "Wait… I know that sword!No!Stay away from me!"

But it was to late, Sabin plunged the sword into the fearful thug.Bloodluste let out a scream as his body burned away in a blue flame."Same to you…" Sabin scoffed as he sheathed his sword.

Lucas was confused.But then he heard the policemen coming."No time for questions or answers.Grab these two and follow me!"

Dolphus lead them to the Blackbird.He knew he had the professor bring it there for a reason.And the three mutants piled in with their two guest, each to weak to argue about where they were going or why they were being taken.Celeste spoke up as Lucas began take off, "He seems pretty bad, and he may be falling into a coma…"

Gosh it had been a while since Lucas flew the Blackbird, but he couldn't think about that now.He turned to Alexis, "Wewill get them both into the intensive care units as quickly as possible!"

And with that they road back to the mansion.Their first mission, a success, and all in one day on top of that.But what a long hard day it had been.But this is just the first in many long hard days that this crew had ahead of them.With so many questions already unanswered, the group certainly had its share of adventure in store for them.

_Author's Note:Hey I know allot things in here don't make sense, but what the hell do you think I'm going to write about in future issues!?This is merely issue one, and introduction to a whole new cast of characters, and these are far from the last of them to come.Hope you enjoyed it so far, cause I sure enjoyed writing it and I know I'll enjoy writing additional installments._


	2. Issue 2: Explination Please!

Issue 2:Explanation Please!

Metro blinked his eyes.He was in a well-lit room with a light fixture directly above him.He felt a cold, hard bed below him.He sat up slowly and looked around.His memory was coming back to him.The last thing he could remember was that guy with a modified morning star standing over him, ready for the kill.Then he took another blow and that was it.Where was he now?He quickly stood up.

The room was very large and contained equipment as big as the walls.His mind began to race, _"Am I captured?Or in a hospital?What's going on?"_

But then all of his attention focused on the bed about ten feet away from him.It was Alexis.She was hooked up to heart and lung monitoring equipment.He touched her face.She was all right, but certainly not conscience.Whoever had nabbed him had gotten her as well.It didn't look like they were prisoners.They must be in a hospital of some kind.He tried to wake Alexis, "Alex?Hello?Can you hear me?"

But there was no answer from her.He was about to try to nudge her but then he heard some voices: an elderly man and younger one.They were coming towards this room.He quickly looked around, but he saw no electrical sockets, and he didn't want to touch the items attached to Alexis.He braced himself in a fighter's stance and waited for the door to open.And open it did.

Metro lunged at the man behind the door, regardless of who it was that person was going to get fucked up."Professor watch out!" Lucas shouted.

The dolphin dived in front of Metro and took the blow and immediately counted with an awesome blast of water that slammed Metro into the ceiling.Metro quickly rose to his feet, unable to absorb anything that Lucas used.Lucas then froze the young mutants feet to the ground.Metro tried in vain to move and fell over, twisting his knees up.Lucas quickly helped him up and then stepped back."Alright, that's enough out of you," Lucas instructed.

Metro looked at the two men that stood before him.The dolphin was recognizable enough; he had helped him take care of that dragon.But the old man in the wheel chair was not familiar at all."Who are you guys?What the hell is going on?Where am I!?"

Dolphus spoke up, "Relax ok?You are in our care; no one can find you here.We just gave you the medical attention you required.It seems that you are well now."

"Indeed," the professor agreed, "Young man please understand that we are not here to hurt you, we are here to help you.While you are in these walls no one will judge you or what you have done.You are welcome here."

"Just where the hell is here?" the youth replied.

The professor continued, "You are in my building, my school."

Metro struggled against the ice shackles, but he still couldn't move."You wanna let me out of this?"

The dolphin gave the professor a leery look.Xavier nodded and Lucas released the boy from his shackles.Metro moved his feet around a little bit, making sure he really had his movement back.Then he turned to the two men in front of him, "So why did you help me?I didn't ask for it.I didn't do anything for you guys.You'd better not be expecting any favors from me."

"Take a walk with me young man, I would like to show the grounds of my school."

Metro thought about it, then Alexis entered his mind, "What about Alexis?"

The professor looked over at the young woman on the hospital bed, "Alexis is her name is it?Well, she is fine, she just has not woken up yet, she should be alright while we walk around."

Metros looked over at Alexis and then back to the two men in front of him."Well, alright, let's go."

"What is your name?" Charles inquired.

"Met… Metro," he answered.

"Well, Metro, welcome to my School for Gifted Youngsters," the professor began as they walked away from the infirmary.

"The room we were just in is the infirmary here.Over there is our computer room, the conference room is on your right and straight a head is what I call the 'Danger Room'.It is a place for young mutants to practice their combat skills."

"Computer room, infirmary, 'Danger Room'?This doesn't sound like much of a school."

The Professor smiled."Take this elevator with me."

The three men were taken to the surface level of the school.Metro immediately noticed a huge difference in appearance.The lower level was a quasi-futuristic area that looked like something out of a movie while the upstairs area was more like an old Victorian home."The school is here for taking in young mutants to give them an education that they could otherwise not receive in the outside world.Within these walls both mutants and non-mutants are treated with the same respect.No one is a foreigner here."

Metro turned it over in his head.Everyone was equal?This old man couldn't be serious, everywhere one went there was always some sort of a bias towards the either mutants or humans.This old man was dreaming.The professor continued, "But of course as you have seen the school is really just our public front.On the surface we are a school that teaches writing and arithmetic.And indeed we do offer those services.But underground is where the real activity is.Down there I train my most prized pupils. Even more, I teach them to use and control their powers to form a team.A team of mutants that strive for my dream, my goal-peace and equality between humans and mutants.

"To my right is Lucas, he is one of those mutants.Lucas is the leader of a group that I have created to start my campaign once again.My other students have grown up; they have graduated, moved on.Some of them still continue their work for equality-some even right on this very ground-but most of them have since moved on.Lucas is the start of my next group of students.

"So, what do you think so far Metro?"

Metro took in a deep breath, "I think you're a dreamer.You have a nice dream, a dream of equality.But I've lived in the reality old man; your dream is just that, an idea, a principle.I'd like to believe like you do, I'd like to see things like you, but I've been out there, outside this ivory tower, I've seen the shit that happens, the people that get hurt, even killed, cause we're different.And now they're going to pass that new sentinel law.What're you going to do then old man?When they come looking for you?"

The professor gazed deeply at the youth, "I have lived far longer then you young man, and any pain, any hate, any suffering that you have seen, I have seen more.Any hate that you have endured so have I.Our lives are not that different Metro; we are both feared and despised by normal men and women of society.But we cannot let them get to us, we must show them that, just like them, we too can use our birth given rights to help and become regular members of society.Do you call what you do bringing this idea a reality?"

"I call what I do surviving!Those fuckers out there would kill you in an instant if they knew that you were a mutant.Age, race, creed, it's all the same, a mutant is a mutant, and I'm not going to spend my time trying to reach a dream that isn't possible.To many thick headed people are out there."

The professor shook his head, "You talk with no hope, no future.If the young cannot see hope, who can?Metro, you cannot help the world in which you were born into, that is not your decision, but truly you can help the world that others will be born into.For every man you have killed, tens, maybe even hundreds of people become haters of mutants, but for everyone you save, tens, maybe even hundreds gain a better understanding that we are people, just like them."

Metro paused.It was true; his way of life did nothing to solve his problems.However, he couldn't see changing anything.To many humans hated him, to many for just him to change. The professor seemed to read his mind with his next statement."You are not alone young man.Lucas is just one of three students I have here that have pledged themselves to this idea.And you would be brought into an inheritance of many mutants before you that too pledged themselves to this cause, and that still do today.

"Metro, you are an extraordinary mutant, with powers unlike any that I have ever seen.When I see you I see a young man that can become strong and use his powers to bring about the time of happiness that we all dream for.You are special Metro, and you are gifted, but right now I see your gifts going to waste.That is why I sent Lucas to get you and bring you back here.I want you to be a student here at this mansion.I want you to be an X-man."

Metro was not surprised."I told you already, I am not offering any favors in return for your help."

"Indeed, and I am not asking you for any.But think of what you can do for another young man like yourself that may come along in twenty years or so?He will not have to deal with anything that you had to deal with.There are people, Metro, that want all mutants dead, there are mutants that want all people dead.We must fight both of these groups and we cannot do it without the help of mutants that want to change things for the better.

"But I cannot force you into joining this school.You are free to do as you please.But feel free to use this school as a refuge any time you need one.If you leave, we always have our doors open for anyone that should need a place to call home, and you are no exception."

And with that the old man went off and back into the mansion.Metro stood with Dolphus in the back yard of the mansion."Listen kid, none of us asked to be where we are right now, sometimes I wish I had just stayed a normal little kid on my street back home, but I became something else.I am not going to let what happened to me happen to anyone else, I am going to make a difference, Metro.You should think about that too before turning down this opportunity to work with Charles Xavier."

And with that the older mutant, too, returned indoors, leaving Metro alone.The youth turned to the sky and looked up.He couldn't stay here, even though the idea was nice, but Alexis meant more to him then these people.These men did offer him a place where he would be accepted as an equal, but only with other mutants.Alexis was different, she was a human that had no problem with him.He had to stay with her; it was the only time when he was he was truly happy.

* * * * *

"Well I wonder how it went?" Sabin asked as he looked out the window at Metro.

Celeste was right next to him as she watched, "I dunno, but he's kinda cute!"

"What did you tell me that for?Like I care!"

"I'm just saying that's all!He has this mysterious powerful attractiveness to him.I think he's kinda cute.I hope he joins."

"He's with some other chick anyway."

"Yeah… I know, but that wouldn't stop me," she grinned cleverly, "Besides he's the first boy my age to come here in how long that isn't you!"

Sabin stepped away from the window, "He seemed like an ego-maniac to me.The way he rejected our help as if we weren't good enough."

"Oh, that's just one thing, I think he's fine.We should ask the professor if we can meet him."

"Why would we need to ask him?"

"Who knows, like maybe they left him to think about joining or something and we should leave him alone.Let's just ask first."

"Yeah, ok, whatever."

The two young mutants headed downstairs.As long as the two could remember it was the two of them with the professor.With someone new in the mix things would actually pick-up and be exciting.Even Sabin was a little anxious to talk to some one his own age besides Celeste for a change.But it was Celeste who was interested.At the age of nineteen she had never even held a boy's hand before.She had watched TV and movies and saw romances blossom, but never had felt it in her own heart.Now was her chance.

"Professor!" Celeste called.

The old man turned around, "Well Celeste, and Sabin, what can I do for you two?Have you finished your studies for the day?"

"Yeah, we're done.We were wondering if we could go and met that new guy."

The professor paused, "I suppose it would be alight, just do not say to much to him right now, he has not agreed to join us."

Celeste frowned, "What's his name?"

"He told me Metro, but I am assuming that it is an alias."

_"No kidding."_ Celeste thought.

"Alright, well we're going to go met him."

The two walked to the back door.They differed from Metro in almost every way possible.Just the way they dressed said it all.Celeste was wearing dark pants with a knit sweater and Sabin had on khakis and a long sleeve dress shirt on.The mutant outside was dressed in loose fitting jeans and a tight t-shirt.That alone told of the two different worlds they came from.

Metro looked over his shoulder as the door opened up.The two youths approached him slowly.Celeste suddenly found her tongue unable to move.The two youths sheepishly approached the new mutant."Who are you two?"

Celeste finally spoke up, "I'm Celeste and this is my brother, Sabin."

Metro looked the two over._"Rich kids, or preppies, either way these kids aren't doing much for convincing me to stick around."_

"Yeah?I'm Metro."

Metro looked back to the sky.Celeste approached him, "I just wanted to welcome you to the school."

Metro didn't even look back at her, "Yeah, thanks."

"So…. What do you think?"

Metro turned to her, "Think of what?"

She felt herself feel a little flustered, "Of… well, the school."

"It's a nice place," he turned away again.

"Yeah…" she agreed.

Sabin spoke, "Do you enjoy being a killer?"

Celeste was taken aback at Sabin's comment.Metro turned to Sabin; the two were roughly the same size.Their eyes met."Listen to me junior, some of us weren't born in a mansion with Tommy Hillfiger jeans tattooed on our asses when we came out of the womb.I did what I could to make ends met, you have no idea what it's like to even have to buy your own food let alone go through the shit I did. If you did what I had to, your bitch ass would go cry to mommy and ask for his bottle."

Sabin grew angry with the mutant, "I was just asking…"

"Bull-shit, I heard your tone, you condescending little bitch," Metro raised his finger and pointed at Sabin's face, "Why don't you take your ass back inside and do some charades in the parlor or read in the drawing room you yuppie shit bag."

Sabin leered at Metro as the two stared at each other for what seemed like a very long moment.Then Sabin turned his back and went back in the house.Celeste stood speechless at the exchange that had just occurred.Metro turned over to her, "What's your problem?"

"I… nothing…I… I'm sorry he acted like that…."

Metro lightened up, normally a bad mood like this would stay with him for days, but today was far from normal, and he actually wasn't feeling to bad about… anything really."Yeah, well just keep him away from me, or I'll have to give his pretty face a mark or two."

Celeste stood there, just looking at Metro.He had this intensity to him; he was so determined and focused to her.His eyes sparked with each of his passing emotions, it was as if he wasn't from this world; he was something totality new and different.She basked in her thoughts until Metro disrupted them, "Are you alright or are you going to stare of into nothing like that for a while?"

"Oh… uh…. well… I was going to step back inside… it's getting late."

* * * * *

"Damn him!" Sabin shouted as he went upstairs, "That low-life treated me as if I knew nothing of combat or fighting!As if I were a child!Damn him!He's been here for less then a day and he tries to walk all over me, and worse is that Celeste probably supports him!"

He calmed himself and felt the holster of his sword.His mind began to drift just slightly, he became calm."Well we'll see… he hasn't said he'll stay here yet.I'll just make sure he doesn't want to be here…"

* * * * *

Metro walked in the back door and was greeted by Dolphus, "Come, I think your companion is waking."

Metro followed the older mutant down the elevator and back over to the infirmary.There the professor was already sitting by her bed.She was turning and tossing and a look of panic was on her face.The professor was extremely focused on her as he gazed deeply at her face."Professor I brought…"

Dolphus was cut off by the professor raising his hand to him."What's wrong!?" Metro demanded.

Dolphus covered his mouth, "Quiet! It is obvious that the professor is working on her."

Metro removed the dolphin's gripe, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lucas turned to Metro, "The professor's mutant power is telepath, mind control and other such powers of the mind.He is attempting to mentally contact her.There is something wrong, he doesn't enter anyone's mind unless they allow it.There must be something very wrong…"

Metro's expression changed from anger to concern as he gazed at Alexis tossing and turning on the bed.The Professor's intense eyes seemed to be staring through her.Metro looked over at Dolphus, who was showing more interest than concern at the change of events.But then everything was halted by an alarm going off.A computer voice came over the intercom, "Attention, Attention, there has been a break in on school property.Three men have entered the area.Repeat, a security breach has occurred!"

The alarm continued in the background.Dolphus turned to Metro, "Come with me."

"What about…"

The dolphin gave an intense look to the youth, "Come with me, now."

Metro found himself willing to comply.This was a danger to Alexis and himself.He followed the older mutant to the security room, which was hidden from normal view and appeared as just a wall, but Dolphus punched numbers on a keypad and the wall flipped side-ways to reveal a passage way.Celeste and Sabin came down the elevator, already in battle gear."What's the problem?" Sabin asked.

"Come with me, we are going to find out," Lucas ordered.

The four entered a room with tons of monitors and a whole panel of numerous buttons and controls.Lucas quickly punched some buttons and the main, large screen in front of them focus on three men outside, all of then skin heads with long black coats on."Mother fucker…" Metro let escape from his lips.

Dolphus turned to the group, "I do not know how they found us or where they have come from, but we need to take care of them now.We are the only mutants at the mansion at this time," he then turned to Metro, "You come too, it is a chance for you to prove you can be a team player and a solo wrecking machine; right now I need the former."

Metro sneered, "I don't need to prove anything," then he thought it over, "But I'll do it for Alexis' sake.

"Let's go," Lucas ordered and with that the group of four mutants emerged from the mansion and went after their targets.

There targets were more then expecting the four to arrive."Alright!He comes the security!" one shouted.

Lucas began to bark commands, "Keep them together, do not let them spread out!"

If these three fought anything like the other two, he had seen they fight better when the others aren't around to constrict them."Metro to the right, Sabin, Celeste the left!"

He would handle the middle hopefully.These guys weren't too tough, but they seemed to be more powerful then a regular human.And if that one did turn into a dragon, then these men were almost assuredly more then they seemed.

The first contact with the enemy occurred with Metro.The young mutant was fast and agile, he leaped and ran with such speed and dexterity that it seemed as if he was built from the ground up for combat.The skinhead closest to him wielded a partisan of some kind, a long staff with a blade at the end.Metro wondering what the heck was up with these guys using all these medieval weapons, but didn't dwell on it.The man was surprised to see Metro dodge so quickly, but didn't lose his confidence."Well, looks like I've got a live one here!"

Metro scooped two rocks off the ground and then encircled his opponent after a missed swing.The skinhead then became vulnerable, with his side turned to the mutant.Metro took the two rocks, one in each hand, and attempted to use them as cymbals, with his opponent's head between them.Blood escaped from his mouth as he violently swung to the ground.

Metro closed in on him and began to feed on his life energy, gaining back the power he had used to so easily demolish his opponent, but his battle wasn't over.The skinhead began to kick Metro as the young mutant was draining him.Metro lost his footing and slipped to the ground.The skinhead seemly flew back to a standing position as he twisted through the air.He then drove his foot into Metro's chest.The young mutant did not get the wind knocked out of him like the man had expected him to, rather he heard some bones crack, but then Metro grabbed his foot and twisted his ankle, the bone ripped through the skin as Metro smiled sadistically at the skinheads expression of dismay.

Metro then drove his hand through his enemy's chest, rendering him incapable of moving.Metro then began to drain what was left in the man of energy to recover his usage of energy.

Sabin and Celeste both met their target next.The man wielded a chain with spikes lining the entirety of it.He swung it violently and rapidly.Sabin charged into the fray and drew out his sword.Immediately the skinhead sang a different tune, "!!! What the fuck?!That sword?!You're a….?!Hornstar!This kid is a fucking Swordmaster!"

The leader of the group turned from Lucas and on Sabin."Fucking shit!Where the hell did he come from!?That's why Deathscythe and Bloodluste failed!How they hell did a male Swordmaster get out here so fast?"

Dolphus was confused by all this talk.He had no idea what a Swordmaster was or why these men feared Sabin for being one.Whatever the case was the two immediately went after the huge threat of Sabin and Dolphus needed to support his team member.

Sabin was taken aback by the sudden assault on him.He managed to block all the attacks from the chain, but Hornstar wielded a two-handed battle-axe and the shear size of it made blocking impossible.Sabin dodged the mighty swing, but then took a chain blow to the face.He reeled back as blood began to pour from the fresh cuts on his face.His right eye was unable to see well, as swelling already began to seal it shut.The young mutant countered by sending jagged pieces of rock from the ground up under his opponents.Both of them were hit by the first assault but shook it off with minor injury and they were prepared for the second.Sabin was in big trouble.

But just then the two were thrown back wards by a huge blast of purple electricity.Celeste had come to save the day.The two men were taken aback and couldn't react before Celeste hammered them again and again and again with powerful strikes.She hovered above them as she pummeled them with her awesome power.Then Dolphus called her off and moved into capture the two.He put huge blocks of ice around each one to hold them; only their head remained above them.Metro approached them having just finished his dirty work.

"Alright," Lucas began, "First of all get Sabin some medical attention!"

"No!" Sabin shouted, "I have to kill them now!You don't understand!"

Lucas didn't understand, but he knew that Sabin needed medical attention, "Listen Sabin you need some help now we will handle this!"

Sabin glared at Lucas, "Listen!These aren't regular guys!"

And with those words the unnamed skinhead was stabbed through the ice and into his body by Sabin's sword.The youth drew back his weapon and watched the enemy burn up in a blue flame just like the other.But then Sabin got a look of panic on his face as he saw Metro's bloody hand and a dead body behind him, "Dammit!This genius just killed another one!Way to go Einstein!"

Metro got angry, "What the hell are you talking about!?I took care of him, what more do you want?"

"You took care of us dumbass!Members of the Black Dragon clan crave death, it's the final step to being full members, but you didn't ask me you ego-maniac!"

Metro gritted his teeth, "Since when did you become a fucking expert on the subject!?"

But Sabin couldn't respond.Hornstar laughed, "He's done it!He's done it!Soon Devilsap will be reborn and kill you all!"

Metro turned to the man in ice, "Shut the fuck up!I'll fucking kill you too!"

"You don't have the guts little man," Hornstar replied.

Sabin saved him the trouble and ran him through."They have to be killed by this sword or else…"

But there was no 'or else' because at that moment all of them were scorched by flames from above.Metro watched as all of his companions suffered first degree burns all over their bodies.They needed help.He couldn't kill the Dragon, he had to help them.He quickly scooped up the three and flew away with them, Devilsap, now a dragon, in full pursuit.

Metro saw the mansion ahead of him; he needed a quick entrance to get them in doors so he could handle this new enemy.He blasted a hole in the wall of the mansion and then placed the three inside, "Get your asses some attention, I'll handle this!"

"You'd better handle it!It's your fault he's here!" Sabin shouted.

"Fuck you!You're lucky I saved your ass!"

"No time!" Dolphus barked over both of them.

But just then Devilsap was above them.He took in a huge breath to scorch them all, but then the dragon just fell over, limp as a rag doll."What the heck…" Celeste let out.

But the answer rolled up to them in a wheel chair."I have disabled his ability to move all of his voluntary muscles," the professor stated, "He won't be causing trouble for now."

Then Xavier turned to his wounded team members."Quickly, to the infirmary."

* * * * *

Metro stood over Alexis and watched her; she was still out, still looking extremely frantic.He turned to the professor to see how the rest were doing.Lucas was the first to be treated.Thanks to the modern technology of the day first degree burns such as his were easily treatable and left no scaring.Lucas was then working on Celeste while the Professor dealt with Sabin.Dolphus was just finishing up when Metro walked over.

Dolphus turned to Metro, "Alright, the three of us are going out to watch our dragon friend until the professor is done with Sabin."

Sabin would take much longer to deal with as his face as well as his burns needed to be dealt with.So the three walked back up and to the hole in the wall the Metro had made."The hell…" Metro muttered.

The huge dragon was gone, no remains of it lay anywhere.They quickly burst outside, scanning the perimeter, but nothing.It was gone.

Dolphus looked over at the other two, "Alright, do no worry.Sabin will still need to talk about his connection with these men.Once the professor is done with Sabin we will have a meeting to discuss both yesterday and today's happenings."

The dolphin then re-entered the mansion and the two youths followed."What about Alexis?" Metro asked.

"At the meeting Metro, the meeting."

Metro ran in front of Lucas, "Do you know something?!Tell me!"

The dolphin walked past him, "At the meeting Metro, we will talk of everything at the meeting."

Metro grew angry, he flew up and over the dolphin and got directly in his face, "Listen you may be the leader of your little group, but you will never treat me like one of you lackeys!Tell me what's wrong with Alexis!"

Dolphus grew weary of this, "I do not know anything about what is wrong with her!The only thing I was told was that it was possible something was keeping her in her current state."

Metro stopped, that took him aback.What did it mean?What or who would hold her in a state of coma?"When is this meeting?"

Dolphus kept walking and shouted back, "Whenever Sabin is ready to talk."

* * * * *

The communications room was used for the meeting of the group.The professor and Lucas sat at the head of the table while Metro was on one side and the two Summers kids on the other.The professor began, "Yesterday and today have led to events that need our attention more then we thought they would.It seems that we are getting into something much bigger then any of us had thought.Lucas told me the events that occurred the other day as well as what just happened outside.Now it is your turn to talk.I need to know more about what happened and why."

The professor turned to Sabin, "You have much explaining to do," then to Metro, "And I must know more about Alexis as well."

"What's wrong with her?" Metro demanded.

The professor held back, "Metro I will tell you, but first you must tell me.Who is she, how do you know her?"

Metro paused, "Well… I don't really know her…. I picked her up on a street when I accidentally bumped into her and we went on a date… I don't know her that well, I can't tell you anything."

"I see.Metro, Alexis is being held in her current state by another being.It appears to be a very powerful psychic force that has her mind trapped away from her body.I did not want to probe to deeply for fear of endangering her.Whatever force has her it does not seem like it wants to release her."

Metro took it in, "So… what can we do?"

The professor took a long breath, "Right now, we can do nothing because we have more pressing issues to deal with."

"Oh fuck you, fuck you and your more pressing issues.I'll help her any way I can, you can do your more pressing issues."

"Right now Metro I do not know what we can do for her.I may be able to free her, but I do not want any harm to come to her either.And I cannot do that right now, we have to deal with these men that attacked you yesterday and today somehow found her here."

Charles turned to Sabin, "That is where you come in Sabin.I know you spent three years of your life away from this mansion and then you came back, it appears these men know you from that time."

Sabin was uncomfortable; this was a subject he never wanted Charles to bring to light in front of anyone.And Xavier was very close to territory that Sabin was terrified of having revealed.But he had told the professor that he wanted no one to know why he went on his trip or what happened after he came back, ever.He trusted Charles to keep his word, "Yes, I know them from when I was in India, shortly before I came back here to New York."

"What can you tell me about them?"

Sabin took a deep breath, "The are a group of men that worship a black dragon god known as Ca'tal'ehla.They are many in number, but the reason so few are ever seen is because once you are born in their religion you are placed in a caste of ten other men of the same age.When you reach the age of twenty there is supposively a ritual in which all ten men are combined into one man.That man becomes the cocoon for a dragon.When the man is killed, the dragon lives.This is all legend of course, but it does explain allot of it."

"Why would these men come here and be after Alexis?" the professor questioned.

Sabin became a bit quiet, "Well there are two groups that the Black Dragons fight, the White Dragons and the sorceresses.She may be one of the two."

"How the hell do you know all this?Did you spend time with them or what?" Metro aggressively butted in.

Sabin gazed at Metro, "What I did then or any time is none of your business."

Charles motioned at Metro to sit back.Metro reluctantly agreed for the time being, he wanted to Sabin to talk more also."I see," the Professor began, "It seems we are dealing with powerful foes indeed.Sabin tell me why your sword can destroy these creatures without releasing their power?"

Sabin was fiddling with his fingers now he was so nervous, "Well… My sword is from, well, it is a White Dragon sword."

Charles prompted Sabin to continue, "And this sword allows you to destroy these creatures?"

"Yeah…both cultures have five swords that can be used to kill members of the other group."

Metro asked the question everyone wanted to know, "How the hell did you get a hold of one of them?"

Sabin was getting edgy, "That's none of your business Metro," he turned to Charles, "Can't we have him sit outside and wait for our results?He's not a team member or anything."

Charles responded, "Metro is a prospective student, this gives him a chance to see first hand what we do here, and most of these issues are items he must deal with as well," he then turned to Metro, "Please Metro, allow me to ask all of the questions."

Sabin grew relieved at the Professor taking charge of the questioning and Metro again sat back in his chair with a look of frustration."So it seems we must find out who Alexis is.We must know why this group is after her so regularly."

Dolphus spoke up, "Charles do you think that her coma has a connection to this group?"

"I would have to agree.I think that when she was in their possession for that short while they must have done something to her to place her in her current state," then his attention shifted focus to the plan of action, "We must find out who Alexis is.Her connection to this group will tell us how to proceed next.But for now it is getting late.We will retire for the night and be ready for action tomorrow."

* * * * *

Metro walked towards his bedroom.He wasn't tired, today was nothing compared to yesterday.He was actually ready for something more to happen.He went downstairs instead; he wanted to go see Alexis.He turned on the lights of the infirmary.Alexis was attached to some mind monitoring equipment as well now.Her face was stuck in an expression of worry.He touched her checks with the knuckles of his hand and brushed her hair off her face."What's going on in there?What's wrong Alexis?I wonder if you can even hear me…"

He sat with her for a while, talking to her, telling her his thoughts, his concerns.He was showing his soft underbelly to her, something he would never do for anyone.He told her what scared him and what he feared.And then he admitted his emotional attachment to her, "I mean, I dunno Alexis, like right when I saw you I knew right then and there that you were special.And then when you talked to me I just… I dunno, I just became captured by you.I mean you've changed so much about me just by spending seven hours with me, I've been trying to change to be the person you need, and I want you to know that I'm here for you now to… I'll always be here for you."

But then a sound broke the moment, and it was the sound of breaking glass.Metro listened for alarms, but they didn't come.He sprang up and into a fighting stance.He heightened his senses and rapidly looked around the room.He grit his teeth in anticipation of being ambushed.But then he saw a shadow creep around the back of some equipment.At that very some moment something his the lights in the infirmary, making it very dark, the only light was coming from the lighted control panels of the various instruments in the room.

Metro's eyes adjusted to the dark, but it was still very hard to see.His focus was on that area he last saw movement, he began to guess where the enemy would have moved from there.Then he heard the sound of a sword leaving its sheath.

"Sabin!Is this some kinda twisted joke?!Or are you giving me a good reason to rip your ass apart!?" he shouted.

But then he heard the sound of something flying through the air at a frightening speed towards him.Metro rolled right at the sound hoping to through off whatever was coming at him, it worked, he saw a figure fly over his head.He wasted no time turning around and blasting plasma balls at the figure.They all flew at different speeds to throw off its ability to dodge, but they also gave off light so Metro could see what he was dealing with.The figure came to light for a brief second before it jumped at an amazing height and speed off to the side.It was someone in what appeared to be metal plated armor and long blond hair that went down to its knees.

Metro knew this person had the advantage as long as they remained a distance apart because of its speed.He listened again while scanning the area, and then he saw it.The intruder was standing in front of some lights on the CAT scan machine and Metro remembered the lights being there, now they weren't.He turned his back to the figure and then sprang up and backwards at the enemy, hoping to surprise it.

But the enemy took this as an invitation to strike and the two surprisingly met in mid air.As soon as Metro felt his momentum stop he began to float, but then he felt the sword stab him through the mid-section.He cringed in pain and shouted a loud scream and then regained composure as he felt the blade being withdrawn and the character falling to the ground.He dived bombed into it and stuck his hands on the wrists of his enemy.Then the felt a head butt against his chest.Metro took the blow and squeezed his legs together, creating a vise grip of sorts.He heard the metal armor begin to bend and then the figure screamed as the armor bent inwards and stabbed into it.Metro immediately let off as the scream was of a woman, not a man and it surprised him.And then some figures with flashlights entered the infirmary.It was Dolphus, Psysting and Crash.

The lights shown on the wounded figure as she sat up and attempted in vain to remove the armor.Blood dripped from her wound as she began to grow tired from lack of blood.She toppled over."Quickly!Get her out of that Metro!" Dolphus commanded, "Celeste!Get a bed read for her with blood transfusion equipment!Sabin!Get out some O negative blood!"

Dolphus looked up at the lights and saw that all of them were broken.He quickly turned on the floor emergency lights.And then helped Metro remove the armor.The armor would never be suitable for wearing again; Metro had ripped it like contact paper to get it off.The two men then took the injured girl to the bed Celeste had prepared.Sabin had already attached the blood to the transfusion unit.

Dolphus took the WoundSealer out and began to work on the deep cut the girl had.The Woundsealer stimulated cell re-growth at an alarming rate to make healing many straight cuts and smaller gashing a piece of cake for amateur doctors like Lucas.As soon as the wound was shut the blood was inserted."How's her heart rate?"

"She's still with us."

And then her stats began to stabilize."Alright, we will shackle her to the bed and some one will have to stay up and keep an eye on her," then Lucas turned to Metro, "What just happened down here? Who is she?"

"Fuck if I know!" Metro got on the defensive, "I was just down here with Alexis when I heard some noise.Next thing I know the lights were out and she attacked me!I dunno who the hell she is!"

"Calm down Metro, I am just wondering why the alarms did not go off.That is very odd…"

"Wait… that sword…" Celeste was looking at what the intruder left behind when the carried her away."That sword looks allot like yours Sabin."

The rest came back over to the sword that Celeste was looking at.It did indeed look like Sabin's.It was a double edged saber-like sword with a raised portion in the middle of the blade that was a darker color then the sharp ends, only this sword was blue instead of Sabin's green.It even had a deep blue crystal positioned at the base of the sword just like Sabin's green one.Lucas looked at Sabin, "What does this mean Sabin?"

Sabin stood quietly."This… this is another White Dragon sword…"

Lucas addressed the entire group, "Alright, well some one will have to stay down here tonight to watch our guest.We will discuss this with the professor first thing tomorrow, including why the alarms failed to tell us of her presence.Any volunteers?"

"Have Metro do it, he was down here already." Sabin offered.

"You act like it's my fault she's in here!If I hadn't been down here she'd probably have killed all of you!Be grateful instead of a fucking jerk."

"Calm down you two!Jesus!You two are like little children.Learn to control yourselves for two seconds." Lucas butted in.

"I'll stay down here," Celeste surprisingly offered.

The three looked at her."Oh, alright Celeste.Just sleep down here for tonight."

Metro thought about the danger Alexis could be in, "No I'll stay, and you go to bed Celeste."

Celeste looked at him, "Oh… well… you haven't slept all night, why don't you get some sleep."

"Look you can both stay down here if you'd like," Dolphus suggested.

"Fine!" Celeste quickly let out.

Lucas looked at her oddly, "Alright.Well, I will come and get both of you in the morning.One of you wake me the moment anything happens with this girl, though."

"Got it," Celeste replied.

* * * * *

Metro and Celeste had just lain down in their beds when Celeste spoke to Metro, "Metro…"

"Yeah."

"… I… uh… that is…"

Metro turned in his bed to face her, "What is it?"

"Do you really like Alexis?"

Metro was taken aback by this, "Uh, yeah, I like her allot."

Celeste was hesitant to ask her next question, "Well… how… well I should say… how do you know you like her?"

Metro was puzzled, "What do you mean…?"

Celeste was getting very nervous and embarrassed, her face was turning red, "I mean… like… how do you know you like her if you only knew her for a couple hours…."

She trailed off very quietly; she didn't want to offend Metro.The young male mutant was silent to the question.Alexis was cute, that was for sure.And well, she was the first girl that really treated him as an equal and not some cheap thrill or dirty mutant.How did he know he liked her so much?There was just a click with her… "I…," He began, "Well I guess that she's one of the first girls to treat me as if I were normal, like I wasn't a mutant or a freak.And there's just a certain something to her… I…"

He was about to say 'I dunno' but he stopped.He really didn't know though, when he thought about it now it was a pretty lame reason for being so engrossed with a girl.He felt very sheepish.Celeste on the other hand was confused.She really wanted to say that he had a poor reason for liking Alexis so much, but she would never say it.She was content to find, however, that their bond was not as strong as she thought it was.Her conscience was telling her that breaking up this relationship for her gain was wrong, but she brushed it aside.She was liking Metro more and more because of his disrespect for authority and his mysterious nature.The way he held himself high and proud above everyone else.

The two sat in silence, each thinking different things.Celeste was happy to see that Metro did have a softer side, that he was willing to talk to her without being so tough.Perhaps he had an even deeper nice caring man underneath his tough exterior.Then Metro broke all the thinking, "Why do you ask?"

Celeste was cornered.Her mind was racing for a good excuse."Well… I just wanted to know about you two.You are new and all, I just wanted to hear about both of you."

Metro was confused, girls were a strange bunch."Ok… whatever."

He didn't suspect a thing, and Celeste knew it.And with those words both of them went to sleep.

* * * * *

Celeste was awakened by some one nudging her arm.She opened her eyes to see Lucas."Come on, get out of bed, we have some talking to do with the Professor."

Lucas then went over to Metro and did the same."Come Metro, let us go upstairs and see Charles."

The two followed him to the kitchen.Charles was there sipping coffee and Sabin was eating some cereal."Good Morning," the Professor greeted them, "I already know of the events that occurred last night.What we need to do next is awake our intruder and question her immediately.Lucas and I will talk to her, you two go and get ready to face the day."

Dolphus and Xavier returned to the infirmary.They found the girl that broke in still asleep on her bed, shackles still firmly in place."Wake her," the professor instructed."

Dolphus nudged her arm, "Come on, wake up.Time to face the music."

The girl awoke.She blinked a couple times; her expression conveyed she wasn't fully awake yet.She tried to bring her hands to her eyes to rub them when she found she couldn't move them.She struggled against her constraints but found it impossible to move."Calm yourself," the Professor commanded.

But she then used her legs and managed to easily break the shackles on her legs.She swung around and nailed Lucas in the face.The dolphin fell over from surprise it even happened, but then he quickly rose to his feet and weighed her feet down with a massive amount of ice.She tried to lift them but she couldn't manage to even move them.At first, then she began to gain headway, but then Lucas added additional layers to the ice blocks around her feet.She was trapped.

"Please, calm yourself.We are not here to hurt you or to keep you imprisoned, but your actions have proved to us that you cannot be let free to walk around.You attacked our complex and one of my students.Who are you?"

The girl looked at them.She didn't know what to make of this.She didn't expect Alexis to be in a place with people like this.And she wasn't trapped in the AlterWorld either."Who are you guys?" she asked.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is one of my student, Lucas.Now then, who are you?"

"Where is this place?" she asked.

"We have answered a question, now it is your turn.What is your name?"

The girl grew angry, "I don't need to answer any of your questions!"

"Then we have no need to answer any of yours," the professor responded and motioned to Lucas.The two began to leave the room.

The girl looked up at them."Hey!Wait!Where are you going!?"

The professor called back, "I've told you, we will not answer your questions if you will not answer ours.Good day."

The girl rolled it over in her head.She needed to know her situation, her escape would be much easier if she knew where exactly she was and where Alexis was as well."Alright!Alright… I'll talk to you."

The two men turned around at the doorway, "Are you sure?" the professor asked.

"Yes… yes I'm sure."

"Well then young one, what is your name?"

The blond replied, "My name is Shannon."

"Very well Shannon, and who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I?"

"I told you, I am a professor, and Lucas is a student.Who are you?"

Shannon paused, "I… I am… a… rescuer."

"And who are you rescuing?"

"No way!You answer my question first!"

The professor paused, "Very well, what is your question."

"Where exactly am I?"

"You are in the same exact room that you broke into and fought with Metro in."

So that was the name of the man that defeated her.She shouldn't have fought him in the dark, it seemed to give him a bigger advantage then it gave her.Still he did somehow survive a stab to the mid-section with just a flinch.He was different, but she now knew she was still in the same room.Which meant that Alexis might still be in here.

"Now it is our turn, who are you rescuing?"

She paused; the wrong answer here could mean the end for her."A friend."

Charles paused, "If you do not want to tell me who it is you are rescuing then you must think it will place you in danger.Please, tell me who you are here to rescue."

Shannon bit her lower lip.If these people were out to hurt her or kill her this would not be the way they would question her.No, they would beat it out of her if they had to.Maybe these people could be trusted to a certain extent."I am here to rescue my sister, Alexis."

Dolphus and the Professor looked at each other.The professor then spoke, "Alexis is here, we have kept her safe from many people, but I fear she is not in any state to be taken anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"She is in a state of sub-conscience she appears trapped in some sort of a dream world.I have not attempted to save her at this time because I fear for her safety, but it appears that she is in danger in the place she is confined to."

"Dammit!" Shannon let out.She then retained her composure."Have… have you seen any men in long black coats with shaved heads?"

The game was becoming more interesting.The professor replied, "Yes, yes we have.They were after Alexis.We have managed to keep her safe thus far."

"Who are you people?"

"We are a group, a school that is dedicated to making the world a place where mutants and humans can live in harmony.We will help anyone that comes in our doors.We found Alexis with a young man named Metro, do you know him?"

"No, I've never heard of him."

"I see."

Then the professor asked her a simple question, "Shannon, if I were to release you from your bonds would you behave yourself and help us help Alexis?"

They would help her?This was even better then Shannon had thought, almost too good to be true.For now she would take these peoples help, but she would not trust them.And Metro, the guy that had thrashed her, was with Alexis?She needed answers, and these people did to.For now they had the same goals, so for now she would allow them to help.

"Alright Mr. Xavier, I agree."

The professor motioned to Dolphus who then released Shannon from her confines.She sat up and felt her wrists and rubbed her legs, which were very cold.She got out of the bed and then she saw Alexis.She ran over to her, "Alex!"

She leaned over her.Sure enough, the very thing she came to defeat overcame her.Shannon knew she couldn't do it alone.That was why the first chance she got she went after her.Now Alexis was in the same boat as Warren, well at least she knew where Alexis was.This was bad though, very bad.And to make matters worse, the black dragons must have a fix on Alexis' location. Shannon needed to move her.She would have to tell them many things to make sure Alexis was safe, but with their help this would be allot easier.

She turned to the two men, "Alright, let's get right down to business."

* * * * *

Alexis was cold, very cold.She knew she was trapped now.She knew it, how could she have let this happen to her?She was out to save Warren, and instead she joined his fate.It was no use; no one would save them now.It was over for the Island, for her culture, everything was over.She was kneeling on the ground, with her hands around her stomach, she didn't want to move, she didn't know what was coming next.Then she heard that voice, that terrible terrible voice.It was high pitched and sent chills down her spine and made her feel sick, "Well Alexis it appears that I have finally begun to break you!Soon you and Warren will be mine!Then all I will need is Shannon to complete the set and the Isle will be mine!"

Alexis looked up and saw him, he appeared in this world as he did in the physical world, a tall, slender body; his arms, legs and body were so skinny that he appeared to be anemic.And then her eyes moved up to his huge over sized head with that huge smile on his face, a smirk of satisfaction across his entire face.His skin was a pale and ugly goldish color and the only hair he had was a red ponytail on the top of that huge head.Alexis stared at the ground. She was losing hope.

_Author's note: Yeah, this one isn't as good as the first but hey, it gets the job done.Thanks for the great reviews I've been getting so far!I've already begun work on the third installment.Hopefully it'll be done in a week or two, depending on what work takes out of me =)_


	3. Issue 3: Supervillians? Yeah, We've Go...

Issue 3: Archvillians

Issue 3: Super Villains?Yeah, We've Got Those

The place to be at 8:43 AM on May 23 was, in fact, The School for Gifted Youngsters.To be exact, the place to be was in the conference room of that school.It was here that a young girl named Shannon was going to enlighten a group of mutants with knowledge that very few people knew, very few indeed.

Shannon sat at the end of the conference table all by herself.To her right sat Sabin and then Celeste.To her left was Metro.Across the table were the professor, Charles Xavier, and his prized pupil Lucas.

Metro hung over the table; he was really tired.On a normal day he wouldn't get up until noon at the earliest.These people woke up far to early for his taste.Celeste was also looking beat.She had spent most of the night unable to sleep after the events that occurred that night[[1]][1].Sabin was his usual self along with the Professor and Lucas both ready to hear what the young lady had to say.

Shannon took a breath and began, "Alright, I'll get introductions out of the way first.I am Shannon, Alexis' sister.I came to the planet to help her with a mission that she had chosen to do herself.I didn't think she would be able to do it alone, now I know she couldn't."

She was about to continue but Lucas interrupted her, "To the planet?Are you not from Earth?"

She paused, thought and then continued, "No, I am definitely from Earth.I'm sorry I said that, I don't know why I did.Anyway," she turned to Metro, "The bald man informs me that you were with her at the time of they found her?"

Metro glanced up, "What?Oh… uh, yeah I was with her…"

Shannon rolled her eyes, "Alright, well what did she tell you?"

Metro rubbed his eyes, "What do you mean what did she tell me?"

Shannon sighed angrily and then leaned forward, "What did she tell you about what she was doing in New York?"

Metro perked up to the sound of her voice, "Hey fuck you, if you're gonna be a bitch to me you can go soak your fucking head."

The Professor intervened, "Metro, please cooperate."

Metro looked over at him, this was for the good of Alexis.The youth spoke up, "Nothing really, she said something about being ahead of schedule for a mission or a business something or other and then she said that she could take the day off and hang out with me."

Shannon continued her interrogation, "How did you meet her?"

"I accidentally bumped into her in the street, we started talking.And then I asked her out on a date."

"That's not really like her… are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course I'm telling you the fucking truth!Why the fuck would I lie to you?!"

Shannon avoided questioning Metro after that.But with that outburst he may actually be the most trust worthy rather then the least.Nonetheless Shannon didn't give any of these people more credit then what they would show her.She proceeded with caution, "Alright, well it appears that some where along the line she fell unconscious.This allowed the person both of us are after to capture her mentally."

The Professor asked the next question, "Who is this person that has her mentally imprisoned?"

Shannon looked around, naturally if these people were going to help her save Warren and Alexis they would have to know what they were up against, but she would only tell them what they needed to know.Extra information was completely unnecessary, especially if it feel into the wrong hands."He is a man called Brain Pan, a name he gave himself.He is a powerful mutant with powers that deal with the mental kind.He isn't quite a telepath or telekinetic, more of just an eater of dreams.He has captured my brother, Warren, and now my sister Alexis."

Metro asked the logical question, "Why did he capture them?"

"A personal vendetta, none of your concern.Listen I won't drag any of you into something that you don't need to get into.But if you are giving help I will take it."

Lucas spoke next, "What connection does this Brain Pan have to the Black Dragons?"

Shannon looked at them, "Almost none, trust me.The Black Dragons are merely a group that wants to kill certain people, and my sister just so happens to be one of them.I forgot they were involved…That leaves us very little time.The Black Dragons must have a fix on my sister and are trying to kill her.We must constantly move her to break their fix."

Lucas spoke again, "Certain people, we know these people are either sorceresses or White Dragons.Which is Alexis?"

Shannon was surprised.How did they have this information?They really didn't know much else, but they sure knew that one.She turned it over in her head how to answer this, because this would only lead to more questions that she didn't need them to know the answers to.This also threw a monkey wrench into her ability to trust these people .How did they know that and not anything else?She responded carefully, "Alexis is special, let me tell you that, and that is why the Black Dragons want her," she then proceeded to change the subject, "We have to move her, now."

She got up and went towards her sister, the others sat there in the room."Well what do you think?" the professor asked Lucas.

"I think she does not trust us.She is giving us as little information as possible."

"Correct, I too feel that.But she will be important to helping Alexis so it seems we must deal with her half-truths for now."

The professor then turned to the others, "You must go with her, and an old man like myself isn't fit for traveling like that.Don't worry, I can defend myself if anyone should come here."

The group of four mutants walked out of the room and towards the infirmary."We will take the Blackbird to move Alexis around quickly, but we must know what we can do to save her before we do too much at the request of this woman.We do not even know if she is who she says she is."

"I wouldn't worry," Sabin spoke up.

The group stopped walking and looked at Sabin's calmness, "By her sword you can tell she is not working for either the Black Dragons, or this Brain Pan.She just doesn't trust us is all, but don't worry, I'll see if I can fix that."

And with that Sabin went ahead of the group and began walking.The three other mutants followed to see what would happen.Sabin stepped in the door and drew his sword."Sabin…" Lucas warned.

Sabin ignored the older mutant and moved towards Shannon."Kas Nar'tachta En tool say udun," he said in an odd accent.

Shannon looked up to see Sabin with his sword.She looked surprised, but then regained her composure.She drew out her sword."Say kine ene forurnento," she replied.

The two met and clashed each other's blades together.The held together for an intense moment and then stopped.Shannon spoke first, "You… you are a Swordmaster too?"

Sabin nodded."Then that is why these people know so much, what else do they know?"

"I really don't know that much… What I do know, I already told most of it to them."

"I see…Why are you here?"

"I attend this school, I am a student."

"But we have so much…."

Sabin cut her off, "I am a student to this school first, foremost.Once I have learned all I can then I can full-fill my duties."

Shannon got a look of disgust on her face, "How can you put yourself first like that?"

Sabin grew angry, "Because I matter to me more then many things!And age old rituals and century long feuds mean nothing to a kid from New York.I have obligations yes, but I will fulfill them when I have completed my training and education!"

Shannon turned away and muttered, "You disgust me."

Lucas stepped in, "Alright!No more bickering!I will have order while I am in the leadership role!If you continue this Sabin and Shannon I will have no choice to relieve you, Shannon, of your role as a helper here and send you on your way!Is that clear!?"

The two looked at the normally calm dolphin that suddenly took an active job in his role as the leader of the group.Dolphus was not a natural born leader, but he was trying everyday to become the man that the Professor wanted him to be.He really was a student just like the rest of them, but he was taking classes to hone his leadership skills.He calmed his voice, "Now then, Shannon, before we move this girl we must know how we can save her."

"Well we cannot move her far, Brain Pan has her in his mental prison so to speak, so to remove her to far would result in her mind leaving her body, and she would become nothing more then a vegetable, with her mind forever stuck with Brain Pan.I will not let my sister suffer such a fate!" she replied.

"What's keeping Brain Pan from moving and trapping her?" Sabin asked.

Shannon looked up at him, "Once he settles into an area to create his prison he cannot move physically, that's why we must find him.If we can find him then he will be very vulnerable.I've no doubt he's put up defenses, but as long as he is feeding off the consciousness of others he cannot be in the physical world."

Lucas came back into the conversation, "So we have to find this Brain Pan, then we can release this girl?"

"Exactly." Shannon replied.

Lucas was about to say more before he was interrupted, "Wait, before you go I need to show you something."

It was Charles.The group of mutants looked to him and then followed his lead as he piloted his wheel chair down the hall towards the hanger."I've been saving this for such an occasion…" he said as he went over to the control panel for the hanger machinery.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

Charles hit a few buttons and then the sound of metal doors opening was heard.The group turned towards the sound to see that there were indeed doors opening to reveal a new aircraft of some sort.It was rounded like a disc, but with more body to it.It had a sleek aerodynamic look to it with a glimmer on its black surface surface.It ran silently as it hovered in front of them."Wha… what is this Charles?" Lucas asked in awe.

"I call it the Aurora, it is a craft powered by a smaller nuclear fission cell or by psychic energies.It runs silent and is indictable by radar.For a new team I decided that a new vehicle would be appropriate."

The whole of the group looked over it with a sense of wonder.It almost appeared to be made of liquid the metal was so smooth and shinny."Well, we do not have much time," Charles stated, "You must put the girl in it and begin to search for the man that has done this to her."

* * * * *

Dolphus sat at the controls of the Aurora.They were similar to the Blackbird, but still there were some new things to learn.He looked back at the area behind him.Shannon stood near another control panel waiting for Lucas to begin the flight. Sabin and Celeste were seated on some chairs near the captain's seat.Metro was in a back room with Alexis.

The ship was quite large from the inside.It had living quarters and a mini-infirmary.The bridge of the ship looked more like something out of a Star Trek movie then something the X-men would use.The deck was full of instrument panels, each with a seat by it.The pilot's chair was at the front and then there were two seats a little further behind with weapons controls in front of it.Along the back was the captain's seat and on the left side of it was a panel for viewing various ship statistics and facts that the ship had gathered about the environment around it; the right had auxiliary controls for things like ship temperature, fuel usage and other such items.In the center of all this was the psychic transfer center.It was a place where a person with psychic capabilities could sit and actually power the ship to avoid using other types of fuel.

Lucas spoke, "Alright, we are going to take it up for a test drive so to speak.Once we are air born and in control Shannon will begin helping us locate Brain Pan."

Everyone nodded in agreement.The dolphin continued, "Oh, and get Metro out here, Alexis does not need 24 hour attention."

Celeste volunteered and soon Metro and the female mutant emerged from the infirmary."What the hell?Why do you need me out here?"

"Because this ship takes a crew to run, that's why.We are all taking a crash course on how to fly this thing.Find yourself a control panel and sit down."

Metro knew giving any more of an attitude would just waste time.As much as he hated doing things in this group, he knew that he would just delay help for Alexis if he continued with his current manner.But at the same time, it didn't feel like him to just obey someone else's rules or orders.Neverthe-less he did sit down at a weapon's controller.

Dolphus started the engines of the Aurora and a slight hum began as various instruments fired up.Shannon stood near Lucas while the rest of the mutants sat at various controls, Metro at weapons, Sabin at the other weapons control, and Celeste at the Data Output screens."Alright," said Lucas, "He we go!"

And with that the Aurora went charging forward out of the hanger and into the sky.Lucas grinned with excitement as the ship flew smoothly out and took off like a rocket."Alright!Let's see what this baby can do!" Lucas shouted, getting a little over-excited.

He couldn't help it really.He had never been able to be a kid all his life, to just sit in the sand box and play with toys.So an opportunity like this, to just have fun, was bringing out a side of him he rarely got to show.He turned the ship upside down and did loops and twirls with ease.The handling was so smooth and streamlined and the ship could seemingly turn on a dime in air, which is a feat within itself.

Lucas then slowed down and regained his composure.He was the leader of a group of a teenagers, someone had to be the responsible one.He had been the responsible one all his life and today would be no different."Alright, I think we're ready to find this Brain Pan." Lucas said as he slowed down and turned to Shannon.

Shannon looked at him puzzled for a bit, "…. Yes…?" she said.

"Well… how do we find him?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, I though you people had a plan!He could be anywhere in the New York area really!How am I supposed to know where he is?"

Lucas turned back to the controls.Well, wasn't that just great.He turned the ship onto hover mode and got out of the pilot's seat."So you mean to tell me that you let us take her up in the ship with the point of finding Brain Pan and you do not know how to go about doing it?"

"I just did what you told me to do, I assumed you had this situation under control!"

Lucas took a deep breath, he had to retain composure, even in the face of this obstacle."Well, we can't expect him to just pop up out of no where."

The whole crew sat silently.All of them sat thinking, trying to conceive a solution to their current dilemma.It was then that Shannon spoke with a plan, "Alright," she turned to Metro, "You, Metro or whatever, when you were with Alexis she said she was ahead of schedule?"

"Uh… yeah."

"And do you know where she was staying?"

"She was staying at a Hilton downtown… I think."

"Alright, so we should go down there and see where her notes are.Those may give us the clues we need to find Brain Pan."

Lucas spoke up, "Alright, Metro direct me to the hotel.Looks like we will be able to test the cloaking system on this machine."

* * * * *

"Coming in from the roof will look rather awkward won't it?" Celeste said with a grin on her face.

Shannon, Metro and Celeste were on the roof of the Hilton, Lucas and Sabin were staying in the Aurora.This way someone was with Alexis and they weren't too conspicuous as a big group.Shannon was wearing some of Celeste's clothing to more aptly fit in while in a residential area.The three entered a door at the top of the building."All we have to do is get onto the top floor and we won't look suspicious at all."

But once they made it down a flight of stairs they realized that the top floor was hardly the place for normal people to be.Metro stopped them as the approached a door."Hear that?There's a whole lot of shit happening on the other side of this door."

"Like what?" Shannon asked.

Metro listened a while longer.Shannon and Celeste could barely here some talking and a little movement once Metro told them to listen, but before that they really hadn't noticed."It's a kitchen.They're talking about food and you can hear knives cutting and shit like that."

"Wait, let's see something." Celeste said as she pushed the two of them back.She then began to concentrate as her hands turned that purplish color.The door around the corner swung open.Celeste motioned to them to be still.There was nothing."There must not be anyone near that door or they would've notice that," Celeste stated as she walked slowly forward.

The other two followed her and they turned the corner.Sure enough, there was a hallway in front of them.It wasn't a regular hotel hallway though, it was more like a kitchen hallway, which coincided with what Metro had said."Alright, let's go, quickly!"Shannon commanded.

The three moved quickly down the hall."Which door?" Celeste asked.

Metro took the lead, "This way."

Shannon stopped, "Why?"

"Less noise down this way, that's why." Metro stated, getting annoyed by Shannon constantly questioning him.

Shannon skeptically followed Metro down the hall after Celeste.They bolted through a door and Metro began to run, "Quickly!We don't know how long we have until someone comes here!"

But just as Metro uttered the words a bus boy turned the corner."What are you people doing back here?" he questioned looking angry.

Metro wasted no time and spun around behind him and gave the man a blow to the back of the neck.The intruder fell over, his neck was snapped."What the hell are you doing?!"Shannon erupted at Metro.

Metro looked up at her, "What?"

"Are you stupid!?A dead man in here will draw a huge amount of attention!Not to mention you just killed a man for no real reason!He could've had a family or something else!And now he's dead?What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Metro stepped up to the plate, "He came to the wrong corridor, and he got fucked.Tough luck, he would be nothing but trouble.It was easier this way."

Shannon rebutted, "And he's not trouble now?!Listen here hotshot I don't know how you like to do things but…"

Shannon was cut off by Celeste, "We don't have time to argue like this!"

Both looked to her and then Shannon spoke, "She's right, thanks to you we have to move that much faster.We'll discuss this later!"

Metro took the abuse for now.She was right, they didn't have time to argue, but this was far from through between the two of them.

The three bolted out the next door out into a more hotel-ish hallway.It was empty for the time being."Let's find an elevator," Shannon commanded.

The three went along the red carpeting, walking calmly as if nothing was amiss.The place was very luxurious in everyway, even the hallways looked like something royalty would be using.Then elevator slide open and a man was waiting inside, "Which floor?" he asked.

Shannon turned to Metro."14th," he instructed the man.

The ride down was silent, no one said a word.The tension was so thick between Metro and Shannon that you could've cut it with a knife.The two didn't even look at each other, but you could tell they were watching each other very carefully."Here we are, the 14th floor."

The three exited and the doors shut."Why didn't you just kill him right away too?" Shannon muttered.

Metro was about to speak, but Celeste stopped him, "Please guys, let's get this done alright?"

Metro stopped, they would finish this, and then he would have time to let this girl know her place.He could take her, he did it once before, and now she didn't have her armor.Yeah, she would pay, she would learn her place.

Metro led the group to room 1415."Here it is," he stated.

Shannon looked around, there were people everywhere, so she couldn't just break the lock on the door."We have to find a quiet way to open this door," she informed them

Celeste nodded.She placed her hand on the knob and a jolt of psychic electricity knocked the locking mechanism off the door.She then pushed the door open and the three of them entered."Good, she must still have this room, her stuff is still in here," Shannon stated as she walked over to an object sitting on the desk.

The object just looked like something the hotel had put in the room for decoration, but Shannon obviously saw more then that.She put her hands around the sides of it and it began to float.Then the object began to break apart, blue light shot out from the gaps made on it and then it folded out to reveal a computer of some kind.Shannon continued to concentrate on the object, it was completely run by mental commands, but Shannon was limited in that area so she hoped she could do this by herself.

Metro looked out the window while Shannon worked with the computer.Celeste came up behind him, this was her chance.Metro was vulnerable right now, he was angry, if she could sooth the savage beast she could perhaps have him grow an attachment towards her.She swallowed deeply and then took a breath to gain up some confidence.She had seen girls approach guys like this all the time on TV, she could do this.

"Hey Metro…" she started as she approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Metro turned away from the city street and looked directly in Celeste's eyes, "Yeah?"

Celeste faltered for a bit, he was just so intense, his eyes were a crimson red and looked extremely focused.She had to get him to lighten up, "Metro, just relax ok?I mean Shannon she's, well she's a control freak, obviously.Don't let her get to you ok?" she placed her other hand on his stomach, "Think about other things…" she said very invitingly.

Metro's eyes shifted in color from the dark red to intrigued purple.What was happening here?Was this girl coming on to him?Or just being overly nice to get him to join they're little group?Was this all just a sham to get him recruited as part of the school, or did this girl have real intentions?

Celeste smiled and gave him a playful look.She was winning, she felt her confidence grow.Metro's eyes had involuntarily changed colors, he must be thinking of something else, she really didn't know much about how that worked, but she had noticed that as his emotions changed so did his eyes.

The hand she had on his shoulder moved down and began to slowly rub his back as the two gazed at each other.She raised the hand on his stomach towards his face, to lean him in for a kiss.Yes, she could do this, it would be her first kiss, it would be deep and sensual, yes it would."Hey!We've got work to do!What's going on over there?!"

The two quickly moved away from each other as if nothing was happening.Shannon shook her head, "Listen I don't know, and frankly, I don't care either.Let's just get moving.I've gathered quite a bit of information from Alexis' notebook I think I know where we can begin."

Metro found himself unable to be angry with Shannon at the moment.His mind was removed from those thoughts and feelings.Instead his thoughts returned back to what just happened-what just did happen?Celeste was a little embarrassed now that her moment had been broken up, all of her confidence shattered and she humbly stared at the ground fumbling her fingers.She was a little angry with Shannon, but more then anything embarrassed that she knew what she was trying to do.

The three exited from the room and moved quickly.But they stopped when Metro pulled them back."Wait!You can hear some people talking!" he whispered.

All three honed in on the faint voices coming from around the corner:

"So you say you gave rides down the elevator to three different parties in the last ten minutes?"

"Yes sir that is correct."

"And you knew one of them?"

"Yes sir he was a regular, the other party I had seen before, but I was not familiar with their names.The third one was a group of teenagers that really didn't look like they belonged here, but I wasn't one to question them."

"I see, and you let those three off on this floor right?"

"Yes sir that is correct."

"Did you see which way they went?"

"Yes sir, the went off to the left and down the hall."

"Alright, Charlie, you come with me, Ace, you continue questioning this man about the people he dealt with."

Metro turned to go the other way."Shit!" he muttered as he led away from the officers.

"I told you this would happen!" Shannon practically scolded the youth.

Metro grunted angrily in reply, "Forget that shit right now, we've got to get the fuck out of here!"

They turned another corner."If they know about the murder there's no way in hell we'll be able to get back to the roof," Shannon stated, "We need to just get out of here and hope that those guys in the ship will be able to find us."

And with that Shannon turned and went down the stairs, "Let's go this way!Act normal!" she barked out to the two.

* * * * *

Shannon led the way out of the stair well."Oh shit," Metro let out.

The police were blocking all exits and entrances.They could even see some members of the press waiting outside the front doors."We need to get the fuck out of here," Metro let out.

Shannon looked around."We'll need a distraction that will have all the police doing something else and be far to busy to guard the exit."

Metro looked up at the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling."If that thing hit the ground it'd be quite the distraction."

The other two looked up at it."Too bad there's people underneath it," Shannon said with an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

Metro gave her a look, but she wasn't even paying attention.She was to busy walking over to the wall right next to them.She leaned back against it and looked around.No one was watching her.And then her hand casually reached up and the fire alarm went off.Immediately the place was thrown into a panic as investigators at the front of the hotel were over run by a mob of panicking people.Shannon looked over to her comrades, "Let's go!"

The three joined the madness and were soon ushered out with the wave of people that bolted for the doors the moment the alarm went off."Alright, were now?" Celeste asked.

Metro and Shannon looked at each other, "Well you should know a good place for your partners to meet us!"Shannon said as she pushed the decision on Metro.

"They're not my partners!I'm not part of their little group!I'm with them right now because they can help me!"

"Well you know them better then I do!"Shannon replied.

Metro looked around.They needed to get onto the roof of a near by building and grab the attention of Dolphus.Metro turned back to the two women, "Alright, let's go down this way," he pointed to a back alleyway.

The three went down the alley and Metro lead them down a couple different turns until they were all alone."Alright, now let's just go to the top of this building and try to get Lucas' attention."

Shannon looked up, "How are we supposed to get up there!" she pointed at the near 30-story building.

Metro looked at her, "Easy."

And with that Metro scooped both women into his arms and drove himself upwards."Hold on!" he shouted as their speed increased.The three reached the top of the building in no time at all."Now to get their attention…" Shannon muttered.

There was no need, the ship materialized in front of them and scooped them in the docking bay doors.They had succeeded, from here they talked about what Shannon had found out.Metro was calmed down, he decided he'd let Shannon's abuse on him slide for now, but another out burst like that wouldn't be taken lightly…

* * * * *

Lucas awaited the arriving members of his team.Sabin quietly stared out at the buildings as the ship immediately went back into cloaking the moment the doors were shut again.Shannon came up first followed by Metro and Celeste."What happened down there?" Lucas asked, "Why did the police show up?"

"Why don't you ask killjoy over here?" Shannon said angrily pointing to Metro.

Metro turned to the two with frustration, "What the fuck?!Why is this all my fault?"

"Why?Why?!Because you were the one that killed that man!That's why!" Shannon tore into him, "This isn't anyone's fault but yours!"

Metro clenched his fists, "Are you making something of the way I handle things?"

Dolphus stepped in, "Alright, alright.The important part is that we succeeded...but…"

Shannon turned to Lucas in surprise, "What!?You're just going to let him get away with that?!"

Lucas continued, as if uninterrupted, "BUT, Metro, that was not the way to handle that situation.As long as you are with us violence is a last resort only, especially to that degree.Killing anyone is against what we do Metro, we make peace with those around us.Killing can only lead to hate and hate can only lead to war.We do not need war Metro-that is the very thing we are combating."

Metro felt cornered.Why did they all doubt his decisions?He couldn't give a damn about their mission or anything else.All he wanted was for Alexis to be alright.But then he felt Celeste's hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Metro, just calm down."

All he wanted was… what did he want?Metro was suddenly very confused.Why did he want to save Alexis?Because of an afternoon on the town?He wasn't the most logical man on Earth, but even to him, his thought process wasn't making much sense.Why was even bothering with all this trouble of fitting inside the rules and regulations of some organization he didn't care about?

And then his thoughts turned to Celeste, she was something else.Did he like her?Did she like him was the more important question.Either way, with both of the two he was stuck with these people for a long time.But at the same time never had he been so accepted as he was among these people.Here he had a say, equal rights.He didn't have to assert himself like he did on the streets.It was all so confusing."I… I need to… sit down for a while… I need to rest…" he said confused.

Everyone was a little surprised to hear the mutant say that.His normal hell-fire, kill-'em all attitude was gone and instead he was quiet and a little confused.Lucas was the first to regain his cool, "Alright, just go over to one of the living quarters and lay down for a while.We'll talk with Shannon about what she discovered and fill you in later."

Metro did just that.Shannon was expecting this to be a huge confrontation when she told Lucas what Metro had done, but instead he did this.She brushed it off quickly though, as Metro really meant nothing to her.She had to tell these people what they needed to do to help her get Alexis and Warren back...

* * * * *

Lucas piloted the Aurora well outside of the area they had been at, he didn't want to take any chances.The rest of them waited for him to bring the engine into hover mode.He then turned to his crew and spoke, "Alright, Shannon, it is time for you to tell us what it is you found out at Alexis' room."

Shannon moved into the middle of the rest of the mutants that where in a circle."I accessed Alexis' computer and read her notes.Alexis keeps a very detailed journal of her life so I thought that she would have written down everything that happened up to that day.And she did, she wrote down everything.But she was still a ways away from finding Brain Pan.I did manage to get us quite a bit further then we were, however," Shannon began.

She then removed the computer from inside her shirt.She opened it as she had before and displayed some pictures on the screen.They were of men, lower class men from the look of it.All of them were scruffy with poor clothing."These men are some contacts she acquired by various tactics that she knew could lead her to Brain Pan.You see once Brain Pan has a mind captured he begins to slowly break down their will until he can control them.The process is irrevocable as he basically destroys and rebuilds their minds from the bottom up.The only thing is that he does leave a trail when he does this, one of which Alexis could, I should say can, pick up.These three men are under his influence, they are all part of a crime organization that she believes Brain Pan himself is running to protect him while he is in his incapacitated state.She doesn't have much on them besides their first names, which are Harold, Charlie, and Stewart.These three seem to run out of a Chinese food delivery restaurant front in a rough part of town.This is all she really has written down."

Lucas took a breath, "Does she have the location of the restaurant written down?"

"Yes, it is an exact address.If we can get these men to trust us and bring us up in their ranks we can find Brain Pan.Interrogating them would be a waste of time, Brain Pan has rebuilt there minds which means they would die rather then reveal the location of Brain Pan when given the choices, even under torture, believe me."

Lucas knew he wasn't getting the full story out of Shannon.It was obvious this girl had dealt with Brain Pan before, maybe more then once.But for now he towed the line, she was giving information that they did need and so he would allow her to play her game for now.Perhaps if he laid low she would even think that she was fooling him.He could play ball if she was game for it.

* * * * *

Lucas sat in his room all alone.They decided to take a break and just stay in the living quarters for the moment, but Sabin, who was sharing a room with Lucas, was out giving Lucas some time to think.This was well beyond anything he had ever done with the X-men before, it was all of that saving the world and fighting super villains stuff.This was real life, here he would be wagering more lives then he knew what to do with.Small windows of opportunity like this were rarely an issue, but this, one really only got one shot at it, there was no re-grouping, there was no second wave of attack.

He leaned back in his chair playing with a pencil as he turned over his plan of attack in his head.He had to talk to Metro about this.Lucas was the first to admit his short-comings and always bowed to someone that carried more knowledge then him about anything , and if Metro was indeed the killer for hire that he claimed to be then he would know much more about dealing with street thugs of any kind then Dolphus was.The leader got out of his chair and headed over to Metro's place, he hoped the mutant would be awake.

Metro heard a knock on his door.He paused for a moment, who could it be?It seemed as if everything in his life suddenly had more implications then just the obvious.With events shaping like they were with his relationships with everyone he had come into contact with in the last couple days, he didn't know what to do any more.At least he knew how to respond to a knock on his door, "Come in."

The dolphin entered.He saw that Metro's bed had obviously not even been touched, he must not have been tired like he said he was."Metro, I need, well…I need your advice."

Metro looked at him with an awkward expression, "My help?"

"Yes, Shannon told us that apparently Brain Pan has some connections with some street gangs in the very neighborhood you lived in.Not only do I have no idea how to contact and gain the trust of one of these gangs, but the fact that they operate in the same area you lived in helps us out more."

Metro took in the information for a bit."Alright, do we have the name of the group or any members?Or location of operation?"

"Yeah, their names are Charlie, Harold and Stewart.They operate out of a Chinese take out place."

Metro was taken aback and his facial expression showed it."Charlie from Chinese Express?" he asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Yes, that is the place."

Metro swallowed hard, "I know Charlie…"

Lucas' attention perked dramatically, "Really?"

Metro took his time responding, "Yeah… he was a friend, sort of, he was connected in a big way, knew allot of what was going on.Got me some jobs here and there too.He works for this Brain Pan guy?"

Lucas took a breath, "Actually the way Shannon explained it is that Brain Pan actually has mental control over him."

Metro shook his head, this whole time he was right on top of Brain Pan and didn't even know it.But Charlie was not exactly his best friend, and who knows, Charlie could even know that Metro had been associating with people on the good side of the law, which would break down any barriers of communication they could have.Dolphus broke up his thinking, "So, do you think you could get this Charlie to tell you where his boss stays?"

Metro looked at the dolphin and then at the floor.Could he?Charlie had gotten him some free-lance jobs before.Perhaps if he wanted to go into employment over there instead of a free lancer he could get allot more done."I think I can, but I'd have to go alone.I've been missing for a few days now, to come back with some one else may make it look like I'm in with the police."

Dolphus nodded, "We will need to wire you Metro.If no one else is going with you then the microphone has to work as your partner because we need to know what happens to you."

Metro groaned, "Please, they can spot a wire from a mile away.Even the new stuff that's supposed to be able to just sit in your pants, they know this stuff.No, I don't think a wire will work at all."

Dolphus rose from his seat, "Well it's either a wire or someone else goes with you."He paused and then added, "Oh, and I will choose the someone else for you."

Metro accepted it at first, but then he remembered, he didn't need to take orders from this guy or anyone else.He wasn't part of their little group, he could do whatever he wanted to.He rose from his seat but still had to look up to make eye-contact with the dolphin, "Listen I don't take orders from you alright?I'm not one of your little group, I'm acting as some help and that's it."

Lucas didn't back down, "Wrong Metro, we are allowing you to be here and help us.If anyone has a right to Alexis it's Shannon, not you.You are here only because we let you be here, if you do not follow my orders then I will no longer allow you to be here."

Metro backed down, he didn't even know if he wanted Alexis any more.What was keeping him here?In all honestly, nothing, really.But at the same time he still had those feelings for Alexis, and Celeste was entering his mind as well.He was speechless again, he hit that wall he had hit before.But this time he came to a decision, not a very decisive one, but a decision nonetheless: he would let this take him where it wanted him to go.He decided to just ride this thing out and see where it led him.It was strange and a little exciting actually.All his life he had tried to gain control in a world that won't let him, now he was entering a world that would let him have control and he was giving it up.Metro was far from the logical person that Dolphus was, his emotions always came first.And so it was here, his mixed emotions would be sorted out by chance and nothing more.

"Alright…. I'll take someone with me."

"Good," Lucas responded as he left the room.

Metro cleared his cluttered mind.There'd be time to sort this out later, now was time for action.

_Author's Note:A week or two huh?Well over a month later here it is.Sorry for the delay if anyone is actually checking back up on this story, I was hoping to have an issue every two weeks, but it looks as if I may have to go longer.I actually should've had this up three weeks after the release of number two, but I go side-tracked.Anyways a little shorter then the rest but none-the-less I like the way the characters are progressing so far.Thanks for the great reviews folks!I'll try to keep up with you!_

  


[[1]][2] See Issue Number 2!

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftnref1



	4. Issue 4: Thriller With a Capital F

Issue 4: Thriller With a Capital F  
  
Metro walked out of the Chinese Express restaurant. He motioned quickly across the street to a figure in the shadows and then walked up the street two blocks to a small Mom and Pop music store. The shadowy figure walked up to him, "So, what happened?"  
  
"I am employed under Charlie's boss, if I show up at a big crack deal tonight."  
  
"So what can we do?"  
  
Metro looked at him and smiled, "Nothing, just wait for me to get this Brain Pan guy, then I'll free Alexis."  
  
Metro then turned away, back to some CDs. The figure grabbed him, "Metro, you cannot do this alone. As long as you are going to help Alexis, you are going to be under my command."  
  
"Look, this is the only way it can be done. Otherwise, I'll never be able to get on the inside."  
  
Dolphus walked away, "Well then come with me and we will devise a plan."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The rag-tag team of new X-Men was aboard the Aurora, their ship. The leader, Dolphus, was sitting at the helm with his disciples around the command room of the ship. Crash was patiently waiting for Dolphus to begin this strategy session. Celeste watched Metro from a distance, who was currently looking out the window somberly. Shannon was next the door that lead to the place where Alexis laid, unconscious and in the clutches of Brain Pan. The elder mutant stood up to address them.  
  
"Alright," Dolphus began, "Metro is in the crime organization that Brain Pan heads up. Tonight he must go to a drug deal and then he will be an official member. Unfortunately, that means the rest of us must wait on Metro to find Brain Pan."  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Shannon, "We're just going to wait while Mad Max Jr. here attempts to get us somewhere?"  
  
"We have no other option," Dolphus explained.  
  
Shannon walked up to the dolphin, "Listen! I said you could help me, but you are not doing my job for me! And I certainly will not place Alexis in the hands of… him! Forget you people, I'll find Brain Pan in my own way!"  
  
And with that Shannon headed for the door of the ship. She opened the hatch and jumped out. "What the hell?!" Lucas shouted as he dashed towards the door.  
  
He watched the young lady plummet towards the ground; her long blond hair flowed freely in the wind. Her face was unworried and full of grace as the gravity pulled her toward the ground.  
  
"She's going to kill herself!" Sabin shouted as he joined his leader.  
  
But then, as Shannon's legs hit the ground, the dirt gave way to her. She slowed and then stopped. She was in a hole about thirty feet into the ground. The girl then jumped out of the hole as if it were a small feat. She then ran at an alarming speed off into the distance.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sabin asked.  
  
Dolphus turned away, "Let her go."  
  
He then looked to his remaining team members, "Alright, she has to find her own way. We have our mission. Let's get to work."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alexis was surrounded. Huge, pig like monsters that stood on two feet were after her. They were all distorted and disproportioned with spears for weapons. It seemed they were stalking the poor girl. Alexis turned a corner, and she heard a voice booming in her head, "There is no essssscappee… Alexxxxxisss… I have you…"  
  
A look of terror was on her face as she desperately climbed the formless wall she leaned against. Suddenly everything was gone and she was on a pedestal in the middle of darkness. She looked off the sides and saw nothing but a huge pit that seemed endless. Suddenly the golden smirking face of Brain Pan appeared in her vision. The red ponytail on the top of his head was blowing wildly about as he circled about Alexis. "I have you… I have Warren… I will have Shannon… soon you all will be mine… Revenge… so sweet… all of you… mine!"  
  
Alexis had no powers here; she couldn't do anything. She just had to keep level headed, but her fear was winning, she had been here for such a long time. Was it really over? Did Brain Pan have her? Where was Shannon? Was anyone even trying to find her?  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Metro walked to a small pier on the New York docking area. The warehouse had one light on and three men stood in front of it. This was the old part of the docking area, everything was very run down and shabby looking. The waves gentling hit the shore, making a very relaxing sound. Below the dock Metro walking on, Dolphus floated in the water. He was there in case something was to go wrong. About twenty feet from shore the Aurora sat in clocked mode. Aboard it was Sabin, in battle gear, ready for action. Celeste was in the room with Alexis. It was her job to guard the girl.  
  
Alexis began to turn and squirm. "Oh god…" Celeste let out as she looked at Alexis' panicked look.  
  
"She's in pain…" Celeste let out.  
  
Should she help? Celeste was a very limited psychic; perhaps she could help her? The professor hadn't, but then again, Alexis didn't look like she did now back then. She peeked out the door and saw Crash, waiting for a signal from Lucas or Metro. She wouldn't be disturbed. What would be the harm of just trying to make contact?  
  
Meanwhile, Metro approached the three men at the dock. One of them was Charlie.  
  
"Metro… good to see you. Why don't you come in?"  
  
Metro nodded.  
  
"What's the matter man? You look a little out of it."  
  
Metro kind of smirked, "Shit, things haven't been easy like I told you."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I never thought I'd see the day you wanted to stop free lancing."  
  
"I've got to, I need the protection."  
  
Charlie nodded, "Come on in, we're still waiting for some people."  
  
Dolphus watched Metro enter through a hole in the dock. He touched his communicator, "Crash? Metro had entered. It's go time. The moment we see anything weird we go in got it."  
  
Sabin responded, "Got it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Celeste reached down to touch Alexis' forehead. But just as she touched the girl Alexis suddenly relaxed again. "Hmmm…" Celeste let out.  
  
She decided to go through with it, even if Alexis looked all right. She had begun, why stop now? As she attempted to contact she suddenly felt very cold. Dark images of formless matter appeared in her mind's eye. "Alexis?" she called out, "Can you hear me? Why are you so far away?"  
  
"Who… who is there?" Alexis' voice answered weakly.  
  
"I can't see you…" Celeste said, "I can only hear you."  
  
"I don't know who you are, but help me… send help… "  
  
"I am a friend of Metro… we are trying to find Brain Pan…"  
  
Metro? Who was Metro? But this girl did know about Brain Pan. She had to be told.  
  
"Hurry… I don't know how much long… er… I can stay… in one piece… he's breaking me…"  
  
Brain Pan had to be found, Celeste realized that now. If Alexis was already breaking down, this was very bad news.  
  
"Just wait… let me see if I can help you…"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Metro was sitting in a chair that Charlie had directed him to. He was getting impatient, "Who the hell are we waiting for?"  
  
Charlie looked over to him, "The most important member of this little event."  
  
Metro didn't like that answer, but he didn't have time to contest it. Right then the door to the warehouse opened and a figure with a trench coat and hat on entered. He was very tall, he had to duck very low to enter the room. His head was huge, but still shadowed by his hat. And then three members of the Black Dragon Clan came in with him. "Shit…" Metro muttered under his breath.  
  
A raspy voice came from the huge figure, "Isss thissss the new man?"  
  
Charlie answered, "Yes sir, he is the new one."  
  
"Exxxxxcccccellent."  
  
Metro looked around, no money, no drugs. "Charlie, what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Charlie looked at him, "This is your initiation Metro."  
  
The tall figure took off his hat to reveal that huge smiling golden head. The only hair on his whole head was the red ponytail on the top of it. The huge grin stretched from ear to ear as he tossed his hat aside with very long, but near fleshless fingers. The three Black Dragons approached Metro.  
  
"Who the fuck are you!?" shouted Metro to the golden man.  
  
"Hehehe… I am called Brain Pan… I am your new master… jusssst as you requested."  
  
An alarm went off in Metro's head. This was the man, right here, in front of him. "You fucker! You're the one that has Alexis in that condition!"  
  
This took Brain Pan aback. How did this little punk know about Alexis? Metro came after Brain Pan, but the three Black Dragons immediately pulled him down. "You know where Alexxxissss issss?"  
  
Metro tossed the three men off of him. He then turned to Brain Pan, "This is going to be easier then I thought."  
  
The mutant lunged at Brain Pan, but the lanky crime boss grabbed Metro's head with his hand and stopped him cold. He then tossed Eron across the room into the wall.  
  
"You have much to learn… But you will tell me where Alexxxisss isssss… Yessss… I don't believe you know who you are dealing with."  
  
The Black Dragons broke out their weapons this time. One held an axe with a blade on one side and a set of spikes on the other. Another with a set of blades over his knuckles and the last had a long pole with a chain at the end with a blade attached to it. "Take him alive…" Brain Pan commanded.  
  
"Alright, I'm done playing nice with you fuckers," Metro said as he wasted no more time.  
  
The youth's hands and chest began to glow yellow, more and more intense. The Dragons attacked. Metro unleashed three blasts of energy at the men that sent them reeling. They all slammed in to the walls of the warehouse hard. Brain Pan watched with eagerness, this new one was very strong.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Dolphus heard enough. "Sabin! There has got to be trouble in there. I heard some fighting. We need to move in!"  
  
Sabin acknowledged, "Yes sir!"  
  
And with that Dolphus caused the water to push him up and onto the dock. Sabin landed next to him, jumping from the Aurora. The two went straight for the warehouse they saw Metro enter. Sabin had his sword drawn. Dolphus made ready a sphere of water for any purpose he might need. As soon as they entered they saw Metro flying towards the ceiling and to a light bulb socket. The youth ripped the socket from the ceiling and began to feed on the electric current. Then the three Dragons rose to their feet. Two of them noticed the Dolphus and Crash. "We've got more! This is a set up."  
  
Brain Pan looked over. This was not good. Now some new mutants had come, his number advantage was thinning. He turned to Charlie, "You have failed me!"  
  
Charlie looked up at the golden man, "I… I had no idea… I never knew this! I swear my master, this will never happen again!"  
  
"You are correct Charlie…"  
  
And then Charlie's brain turned to mush. He feel to the floor and brain matter began to leak out through his ears. "Never happen again…" Brain Pan said as he watched his disciple die.  
  
But then Metro caught Brain Pan's attention. "Hey fucko! Try this out!"  
  
And then the mutant's eyes turned white as a blast of pure energy flew from him and blasted the psychic. Brain Pan flew into the wall and fell down hard. "Damn… he issss very ssstrong…"  
  
But then a Dragon with the blade on a stick sliced at Metro's body. The blade cut his thigh and caused him to lose concentration. The mutant feel to the ground, but healed on the way down. Now very drained of energy, Metro was vulnerable.  
  
Dolphus froze on of the Dragons in a block of ice when suddenly gunfire broke out. The two remaining henchmen went into action. "Take cover!" Lucas shouted as he jumped behind some crates near him. Crash heard the call and called off his fight for the moment and flipped backwards. Then he caused the ground around him to rise and defend him. Metro felt a size twelve boot meet his face and tossed him back a couple feet. He could tell his nose had broken. He must heal; he must feed.  
  
The blue haired mutant dived at a gunman. The grunt placed a bullet in Metro's shoulder before being tackled. Metro began to feed upon the man, but his life was spent quickly, just to heal his wounds. Metro turned in time to see two Dragons coming for him. The one with the axe swung quickly and almost caught him, but Metro jumped and twisted in mid- air to avoid it. But then the other brought his blade down hard at the mutant. Metro awaited the impact, but then Dolphus saved him with a sudden barrage of ice the knocked the blade away. Metro was surprised at what had happened and hit the ground with a thud. He turned up to see a blue flame before him where a Dragon had once stood. Sabin had stabbed him in the back.  
  
The remaining Dragon watched in fear as his friend was removed from existence. Metro sweep kicked the fighter to the ground and Sabin knocked his weapon away. Then the sword of Crash went into his adversary. Blue flame was all that remained, and then nothing. But it was then that the two youths were caught off guard. Brain Pan lifted both of them with his slender hands by the head. "You two are more trouble then what you are worth…" he said as he slammed the two into each other.  
  
"More of my humble serventssss will be here ssssoon… I called them long ago…"  
  
Then a huge cannon of water knocked Brain Pan back. He dropped his two victims and again met the front wall of the warehouse. Then a huge scythe of ice swung from the ceiling and towards Brain Pan. The psychic suddenly shot Lucas with a blot of psychic energy. The mutant's concentration was broken and he fell to the floor from the pain. The scythe suddenly dropped to the ground and directly through the flesh of Crash's right leg. He screamed in agony. Then out of nowhere fifteen men with automatic assault rifles entered the room and surrounded the group of mutants.  
  
"You sssssee I will not be defeated so easssssily…"  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Alexis felt it. Brain Pan had used some of his energy elsewhere. His grasp on her diminished. Some one or something was keeping him busy. But when that happened it caused a negative energy surge and Celeste was thrown from her mind. Celeste backed off… something had happened. She looked at Alexis… she didn't want to go back in there. No, it was to risky last time. Why did she do it anyway? To help the team? Getting Brain Pan would help the team. She decided to leave Alexis and go help. She had heard Crash leave… she knew they were still fighting… and fights this long usually aren't a good sign.  
  
Celeste leaped from the Aurora and floated over to the dock. The warehouse was deadly silent. Something was wrong. She began to charge her energy, her fists began to glow purple. She cautiously approached the door. She peeked in the window of the door and saw the sad scene. Brain Pan standing before her three wounded and weak teammates. And the entourage of men with assault rifles. She began to contact Lucas mentally to see if he had a plan for her. But she found his mind was in disillusion. She quickly cleared his head up. "Dolphus! Are you all right! What is going on!? What can I do!?"  
  
"Now that you freed me I can take care of the guards. You need to hit Brain Pan when I get the guards down."  
  
"That's Brain Pan?!"  
  
"Yes, now get ready!"  
  
And with that communicate Dolphus raised himself to his feet and then from nowhere seemingly foot long icicles appeared in the torsos of every guard. They screamed in shock and then all slowly felt death take them away. Dolphus hated to kill them, but they weren't really alive anyway. Brain Pan had killed who they really were long ago. Brain Pan was shocked for a moment. How had Lucas escaped the mental prison he had placed him in? It was a quick and weak job, but should've held perfectly fine. "What issss thisss?" he asked in dismay as his men hit the floor.  
  
But just then Psysting burst through the door. Psychic electricity coursed through her as she unleashed an ultra powerful psychic and physical attack mix. This was Celeste's power; never did she really have to chance to show it until now. Both Brain Pan's flesh and mind felt an assault from the young mutant. Dolphus then blasted himself into the air with a burst of water and then from above blasted Brain Pan with a combination of high-pressured water and ice chunks.  
  
The golden man felt life leaving from his body. He screamed in pain, how could he let this happen. He wasn't prepared for this. A team of mutants was not what he had expected! If so, he would've allocated more his power for offense and laid off of Warren and Alexis for a while. But now he paid the price for not being prepared. He had no choice, in order to escape he need to complete relinquish control of Alexis and most of what he had on Warren. "Thisss isss not the lassst time I will ssssee you!" he shouted.  
  
And with that scream of revenge Brain Pan disappeared. He couldn't sustain an offensive against these mutants in his current condition. The mental shield he put up against Psysting was draining enough. He would have his revenge. The next time he saw these mutants he would be expecting them, he would know what he was up against. And he would have them all killed.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The victory over Brain Pan was short lived. Metro could hardly move because of his exhaustion and Sabin had suffered a major wound. Dolphus gathered to two of them with Celeste and took them back to the Aurora. Metro was laid down and allowed rest while Dolphus went to work on Sabin. The wound was deep and sloppy. This would take more skill then Lucas had to treat quickly. "Check on Alexis!" Lucas ordered Celeste.  
  
Celeste wasted no time going over to where they had Alexis to find her waking up. She was rubbing her eyes and just becoming conscious when Celeste opened the door. Then she saw Celeste. Her eyes widened as she looked around and saw unfamiliar surroundings. Where was she? Last she knew Brain Pan was mentally torturing her when she felt his power drain and she managed to escape. She quickly called her wand from her belt to her hand and pointed it at Celeste. "Alright, who are you? Where am I?" she demanded.  
  
Celeste realized that this girl had never really seen her. She tried to calm her, "Um ok, just, um, calm down… I'm Celeste… I'm a friend of Metro's…? Uh…"  
  
"You… you're the one that tried to help me before weren't you?"  
  
Celeste was grateful to realize she had been recognized in some way, "Yeah! Yeah! That was me!"  
  
"Who's this Metro you keep talking about?"  
  
"Uh… he's your…"  
  
She was about to say boyfriend, but she backed off. "Well he's your friend, he was trying to save you when we found you."  
  
Metro? Could she mean Eron? Why would he have two names? "Are you talking about Eron?  
  
"Is Eron his real name? He never told us one."  
  
Alexis paused for a moment. She let her guard down and brought her knees to her chest and leaned her head against them. What the hell was going on? She obviously wasn't at Brain Pan's headquarters… But where was she? She looked back up at Celeste, "Why don't you bring me up to speed on what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Uh… maybe I should talk to Dolphus first about that…"  
  
"Who is Dolphus?"  
  
"He's, um, well he's our leader."  
  
"But… ugh! Just get me some one can that can actually answer my questions."  
  
Celeste nodded and immediately left. She was very intimidated by Alexis. She held herself very high and powerfully. Was she like that with Metro too? And just what did she know about Metro if she didn't even know his name? Or, maybe, what did Celeste know about Eron if he didn't tell her his name? She suddenly felt that the waking of Alexis ruined her plans for Metro. But then she arrived at the mini-infirmary.  
  
Lucas was looking at some read outs from a computer. Sabin was lying still with his wound under some bandages. The dolphin looked up at Celeste, "How is she?"  
  
"She's awake."  
  
Lucas got a look of surprise on his face. "She is awake?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Sabin, I have to go talk to her immediately. Will you be alright?"  
  
Sabin slowly turned his head over, "Yeah… I think so."  
  
Lucas headed for the room Alexis was in. She looked out the door to see the elder mutant coming towards her door. She immediately addressed him, "You must be Dolphus?"  
  
"Correct," the dolphin replied.  
  
"Dolphus, what is going on?"  
  
Lucas delayed for a second, "Alexis… we are currently in the Aurora. It is the ship used by students of Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I am the leader of this group of students. Celeste, whom you just met, is one of the students I lead. We are a group of mutants dedicated to finding a way for humans and mutants to co-exist. Metro is a prospective student of ours and so we are helping him help you to show our good will so to speak. We are hoping he will see that among our ranks he can find a home for a mutant like him."  
  
"Wait, wait, who is Metro? Is that Eron? Everyone keeps telling me about him, who is he?"  
  
Dolphus looked troubledly at her. "He is currently resting in a different room."  
  
The leader opened the door to where Metro was resting. Alexis looked in and saw the mutant lying, asleep. "That's…. that's Eron."  
  
"I take it that Eron is his real name then? He only gave us the alias Metro. He never told you this alias?"  
  
"No… I didn't even know he was a… what do you call those again… mutAnt?"  
  
The dolphin became more perplexed, "You are not aware of mutants?"  
  
"I… I'm not from around here…"  
  
"So Shannon said…"  
  
"Who!? Did you just say Shannon? Was she here?"  
  
"Yes, she was among us for a short time. She told us much about your situation, but still left much in mystery. But she disagreed in the way by which we should try to save you and so she left to find Brain Pan on her own?"  
  
Brain Pan! "What happened to Brain Pan?!"  
  
"Unfortunately he escaped from us after taking a rather large beating."  
  
Then it dawned upon Lucas that Alexis may in fact be under the influence of Brain Pan. "How… how did you escape?"  
  
Alexis looked at him oddly for changing the subject, "I felt a large amount of power leave from him and his grasp on me became almost non- existent. I used that to leave. Why?"  
  
"I am just wondering…"  
  
Alexis stepped away, "I need to find Shannon…"  
  
"Excuse me?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Erm?" Alexis looked at Lucas. Could she trust him? Shannon had been here, but left… Eron was here, but she really didn't know him. Sure he was a great guy and he tried to save her… twice actually. Maybe he could be trusted. But only him. These people were foreign to her. "I need to find Shannon."  
  
"Well I think Metro would like to know you are awake before you leave us."  
  
Alexis was torn. She was remembering Eron again. Remembering the good time she had with him. She couldn't just leave him. But he would be staying with these people; he might become part of their little group. But a mutant? What is a mutant? Was Eron really a mutant? She had to talk to him. "Yeah, I need to talk to Eron."  
  
"Well we just returned from our fight with Brain Pan, I am afraid he is still resting."  
  
Alexis looked at Metro again, "I… I can wait for him."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Metro was in a field. A beautiful, green, lush, field. It was warm and sunny; the breeze was just barely felt on his body, but was still soothing. He looked in the distance and saw a figure. It was a girl, but he couldn't tell who, yet he was compelled to go towards her. He got up and ran towards her. He saw the girl begin to come to him, and even though she was getting closer he still couldn't tell whom she was. He continued until the unknown girl leapt into his arms. He held her and began to kiss her neck. Then he looked up at her to Alexis.  
  
"A… Alexis?"  
  
"Alexis!" the girl shouted in Celeste's voice.  
  
She went away from him, and then turned back to show that it was indeed Celeste, "How could you?"  
  
Metro was stunned, "I… I…"  
  
"Metro! Metro!"  
  
And then he woke up. He breathed heavy and felt a little awkward. What was he doing? What an odd dream. He looked around himself. He was in the Aurora and grounded again. They had defeated Brain Pan; he had fuzzy memories of it. After losing his energy he became to weak to do anything. He must have fallen asleep. Now he was hungry. He got up and put some clothing on.  
  
"A… Alexis!?" he said in awe as he saw the girl sitting in the control room with Lucas.  
  
"Ah, he is awake," Lucas remarked.  
  
"Eron…?"  
  
"Alexis! You're awake…"  
  
"Yeah… uh… are you alright…?" she asked.  
  
She was awake. Was his time with Celeste over?  
  
"You look confused," Alexis said as she came up to him.  
  
"Metro, we need to talk. All three of us," Dolphus butt in.  
  
"Yeah, let's talk," Metro said with a bit of confusion still in his voice.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Lucas and his team were all in the Aurora's control room. Sabin was in crutches, standing next to his leader. Celeste was a good distance away from Alexis, who was right next to Eron. Celeste eyed the two up. This was it, wasn't it? Metro would leave now and she would never see him again. All her girlish fantasies were fading away with the revival of Alexis.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to have another meeting because of Alexis' awaking and our battle with Brain Pan. As you have heard the battle with Brain Pan caused him to lose control of Alexis. But her quest is not done she tells me," Dolphus began and then let Alexis have the floor.  
  
"Right," she began, "Um… Well I still need to find my sister Shannon, she left and she must have come to help me. And my original purpose was to save my brother Warren. I am sure he is still in Brain Pan's captivity, and every second I spend her with you could be a second to late for him. I HAVE to save him."  
  
She turned to Lucas, "I thank you for your services. You helped me a lot for no real reason. But I have to go after my brother."  
  
Lucas came back in, "We helped you because, like us, you have a gift, a gift that separates you from the rest of humanity. We are working to stop mutants like Brain Pan that would abuse and misuse their powers. We would be happy to help you defeat this man."  
  
Alexis gave Lucas a look, "A mutant? No… Brain Pan isn't a mutant… he's… well he's different…"  
  
Lucas leaned towards Alexis, "Are you sure? You do not even know what a mutant is. Wherever you come from this must not be common knowledge. But he does possess a power far beyond human, what else could he be?"  
  
Alexis sat back. It was true. Brain Pan should've been as normal as any human, yet he did have remarkable gifts that neither humans nor anyone she knew had. "He… well I guess he could be a mutant…" she agreed, still turning over the idea in her head.  
  
"I am almost sure he is. One with advanced Psychic abilities. He is dangerous, he completely stopped my thought process with a simple blast; he is a high level enemy."  
  
The dolphin turned to Celeste, "Celeste you will be key when we confront him again. No doubt he will be ready for action, this time with an offensive that could seriously hurt us," he then turned to Alexis, "We are here to help if you want us to. If you would prefer us not to be involved that is fine, but know that we are willing and maybe even a little anxious to get at Brain Pan."  
  
"Well… you guys already know so much. I would like some help, but…" she dismissed a thought, "Never mind… let's do this, I'll work with you guys!" 


	5. Issue 5: This is Only the Beginning

Issue 5: This is Only the Beginning

  
  
12:00 AM.  
  
It was dark in the sky, but the city was bright as day. Lights sprung forth from the huge office tower in the middle of the central plaza. The building was constructed of almost all windows, and almost every window was giving off light from the interior. Spotlights were running across its lengths as warning sirens rang loudly.  
  
Men in dark, armored suits ran about the area around the building and through out it, each with a gas mask and high-powered assault rifle for equipment. There were even some on ropes, descending the height of the building's forty floors. They were all on red alert. Their boss, their master was wounded and being hunted.  
  
The hunters were scattered through out the complex. The hunters were Professor Charles Xavier's rag-tag team of mutants lead by a man named Lucas. But the leader was not behind the lines, giving orders and watching the action from afar. Rather the dolphin was in the middle of the action. Being outnumbered about five hundred to five meant you needed every man available, and it meant guerilla warfare.  
  
"Remember: we cannot harm any innocents! This building cannot be just reduced to rubble. We must save Warren!"  
  
The words of Dolphus echoed in the heads off the five. They were the new X-Men, Dolphus, Crash, Psysting, Metro and Alexis. Crash was sending spikes of land out from the perimeter of the building and into its windows at various lengths. This was merely to attract attention. Yes, they were under attack. The real work was to be done by his comrades. Moving from side to side of the building, being a decoy. Whenever forces came out the north side, Dolphus swept them away with a current of water out to the ocean. On the east side, Psysting awaited them with a debilitating psychic attack. The men were down before they were truly cognitive of their surroundings. The south side of the building lacked any openings and the real massacre was happening on the main entrance, the west side.  
  
Metro stood in front of the west entrance. No hiding, no powers from a distance. Drawing the bulk of the wave of attackers, Metro sliced the men down like they were meaningless. With blasts of energy and limbs of power Metro laid waste to tens of men. Dolphus was not for this strategy, but he had no choice. Metro was not effective from a distance; his energy supplies were far to limited. He constantly needed to refuel.  
  
Metro lashed out in a sadistic rage. His confusion, his pain, his hate, his love, all fueled his rampage. The mutant was a mess of emotions and saw only one way to purge himself, going back to what he knew. Life, death, battle, and carnage. But in the middle of the blood, with death all around he looked back to see Alexis, who was with him, watching. Watching the death machine turn it's gears and cranks. Could he never escape it? Even with Alexis? Would he still be always killing? Always hiding?  
  
He became lost in his thoughts as he saw the girl. He wasn't supposed to do this anymore. He had promised himself that day. A new path, a way of living, a new life. Was he supposed to throw all that away? He was becoming his old self. Alexis' eyes drew him in; he was lost in her. She remained pacifist, even with her friend trapped in the very building they stood in front of. Did she look so indifferent because she couldn't believe what he really was? Did she not want to show her true emotions brought by what she saw? Fear, disgust, distrust, hate?  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted. The lights flashed over him. Men ran about everywhere near him. Some trying to escape with what life they had, other coming for a taste of the mutant. And then they opened fire. Metro had his back to the assailants. Bullets flew through the mutant's torso and ripped his clothing. The youth's hair blew about in the wind created by a helicopter that was landing. And then Metro saw an angel.  
  
A heavenly body floated above him. Wrapped in light and veiled in power the blond haired beauty was a sight to behold. She was in a skintight white suit that left nothing to the imagination. In her left hand was a metallic bladed object that shimmered with power as light gray eyes gazed upon the mutant. As Metro fell to the ground blasting of fire, water, lighting, and rock flew from the body of the goddess.  
  
And then, just as quickly as the moment of clarity came, it went away. The beauty descended from the sky and put her hand towards Metro. Darkness came as the light from all the lights was gone, and the maiden no longer shimmered in the darkness. Everything was quiet to the mutant as he took her hand. "Metro? Are you ok?"  
  
Alexis? Metro blinked. He looked down and then looked again at the girl before him. The face, the eyes, the voice. It was Alexis. "A… Alexis…?"  
  
She smiled at his recognition. "Uh… yeah. It's me…"  
  
He just stared. The make-up was gone. Her hair had gone from dark black to dish water blond and from short and fitting to long and curly. Her figure looked much better in the tighter clothing. "How… how did… what is going on…?"  
  
Alexis smiled and giggled a little nervously, "Well, I… I didn't want to tell you…"  
  
Metro asserted himself, "Like I didn't want to tell you either…"  
  
They stood silently amongst the carnage of scrapped metal and mangled bodies. Their moment was brief because at that moment Dolphus came over the communicator he gave to Metro, "People! We need to move in now!"  
  
Metro clumsily backed out of the little moment the two were having, "We'd uh…. We'd better get moving."  
  
"Yeah…" Alexis replied weakly as she went after the mutant.  
  


* * * * *  


  
The fourth floor lobby.  
  
Lucas awaited Metro. Psysting and Crash were already with him. "We cannot wait like this! More guards will be here soon!"  
  
Suddenly the erratic mutant and the mysterious girl came running down the hallway. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. Truthfully he was hoping nothing terrible had happened to them. His own safety was not as much of a concern. None-the-less he felt as the leader he had to put forth a strong image and demand performance from his team. Lucas felt butterflies in his stomach, as he knew that soon his leadership skills would truly be put to the test. Soon they would be with Brain Pan…  
  
"Metro! Alexis! You are alright!" the dolphin shouted to them.  
  
The two nodded as they approached the others. "Alexis…" Crash began.  
  
She silenced him, "Yeah, I'll explain later to all of you."  
  
Lucas shook off the confusion of the girl's new look, "I have gone through some of these files and saw that the 13th floor is very guarded and almost no data of its actions are recorded here. That is where we must go."  
  
Celeste headed for the elevators. "No Celeste," Dolphus instructed.  
  
He pointed to the stairs, "We must avoid being detected as much as possible."  
  
Suddenly more sirens were heard from outside. Sabin ran to the window, "Police officers… SWAT Team and all of them in riot gear," he turned to his colleagues, "We need to hurry."  
  
With that Lucas lead his team up the stairs.  
  


* * * * *  


  
Brain Pan sat in the middle of his control room. The room was quite massive and one of its sides was windows looking out over the town. It was very dark with just the light of monitors and light keypads illuminating anything. He looked at the table in front of him where Warren lay. Long had he tried to break the sorcerer's mind, but he was very strong. The young man was around twenty-seven years old and had a near hairless body. His head, face, chest, arms all lacked any trace of it. Instead his smooth skin had just a slightly darker tone then most Caucasians. The only article of clothing he wore was a large purple robe. His staff was a good forty feet away from him. Silently he laid upon the metal bed. "Your resisssstanccce is weakening… Ssssssoon you will sssssse thingssss my way."  
  
But he quickly went away from him, "For now I will give you a break…"  
  
His attention was on the five intruders he had that shredded through his defenses. Yes, he had seen them before. And Alexis was with them. They had brought her to him; it was almost too good to be true. He looked at each one of them on his video cameras. The dolphin was not a threat. He may lead the group, but he definitely didn't possess powers of great magnitude.  
  
The Swordsman was no real threat either. While he did have a grasp of what he was doing the young man hardly had the power he needed to fear. And Alexis… well there was no need to fear Alexis. But Metro. He had watched the kid rip through his dragons and heard the horror stories from his men. But in the end Metro would be no match for his type of power. The one to worry about was Psysting.  
  
He eyed Celeste going up the stairs. She was very pretty. The youth had soft skin and bright eyes with downy hair that occasionally covered her face. And she was a powerful psychic. He had felt her power before. She was the one that needed to be handled quickly, allowed to run free she could end the fight before it began. "Yesssss, what isss on your mind pretty one?" he said aloud as he attempted to probe her thoughts.  
  
But the girl was psychic, even subconsciously she was fighting any sort of invasion. But he caught flashes, images in his mind's eye. Images of Metro, tall, proud, strong. And images of Alexis, distorted, hateful, crimson. He smirked. Her strongest emotions could not be hidden from him unless she was aware of his presence, "Sssssso… the ssstrong mutant isss pleasssing…?" he began to chuckle.  
  
He put one of his long, slender fingers on her face, "Ssssssoon you will be mine… then I will decccide what issss pleassssing…"  
  
The psychic then turned back to his hostage. "Sssssorry I have to be leaving you right now. Do not worry, I shall return will friendsssss…"  
  
And with that Brain Pan turned his gripe on Warren down a bit to free up some energy for the on coming assault.  
  
The door burst open. There they were. The rag tag team of mutants; come to stop Brain Pan. The golden man turned to them. His eyes already wild with the power he had free up. "Brain Pan! Surrender now and we will not have to fight!" Dolphus shouted.  
  
But Brain Pan did not respond. Rather he caused the machinery in the large room to rise off the ground and pummel his foes. Sabin cut down everything come at him with ease at first. Metro began to frag most of the items headed his way. Alexis too was destroying the hunks of metal. Lucas ran ahead of the group and went straight for Brain Pan. The longer this fight went, the better off Brain Pan would be. Surprisingly Psysting was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Brain noticed the mutant coming for him and sent out an icy psychic stinger, but to his dismay the energy dissipated. "You have a shield!" the golden man shouted as he dodged the lunge from the large mutant.  
  
With Brain Pan's concentration broken the machinery hit the ground. Which was good because Sabin's slashing was just creating tinier pieces for him to deal with and he couldn't quite keep up any more. Metro was already becoming exhausted from his out put. But Alexis immediately joined the onslaught against Brain Pan.  
  
The psychic looked everywhere for Celeste, she was the one protecting them. He looked at Warren. The golden man had no choice. He removed almost all the barriers on Warren, just enough to keep him under. Then he split his consciousness. Two Brain Pans operating at the same time. Now he could mentally search for the girl and still fight his opponents.  
  
Dolphus was attempting to conserve some energy, but he had no choice but to unleash a hail of spiked icicles at his opponent. Brain Pan dismissed them with a blast of psychic power, but Alexis came at him from the side and attempted to stab him with her wand. The psychic grabbed her with his long limbs and began to squeeze. "Alexis!" Metro shouted, "Use your power!"  
  
"Hehehe… she cannot… I am immune to her powersssss…"  
  
The Dolphin was confused, but quickly gathered his senses. "Quickly! Attack!" he shouted as he froze Brain Pan's feet to the ground. Sabin gathered up his strength. Despite still wearing a cast from his last encounter with Brain Pan and having taken another beating he still came with a desperate ability. Metro grabbed on of the objects next to him. A laptop computer… quickly he drained it of it's energy and was now again in fighting force. The physical Brain Pan began to wonder what he could do to save himself.  
  


* * * * *  


  
The mental Brain Pan found Psysting in almost no time at all. She immediately felt his powerful presence. "Girl… let me in…" he commanded.  
  
She blasted him away, "Stay away from me!"  
  
She was very strong. Half of him could not take her by force easily. He probed for a weakness. The psychic battle of chess began. But when two players are so good at the game often a stalemate will occur. And that was appearing to be the out come. Suddenly Brain Pan became aware that he was losing the fight. He needed to use his psychic powers. He decided to use his trump card, "Celesssste… If you let me have you I can give you anything… anything…"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Do not be ssssso quick to refussse such an offer…"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"But I mean anything…. Like… A boy…"  
  
Celeste paused for a moment, "Wha… whawha what…?"  
  
"Yesssss… Metro…"  
  
Celeste did not reply.  
  
"You could have him… I would make it ssssso that you and he are together… forever…"  
  
Celeste's thoughts began to betray her.  
  
"What do you fear…? Alexxxissss… do not worry…he will want nothing to do with her…"  
  
"Metro…"  
  
"Yessss… he is yoursssss… if you give yourself to me…"  
  
Celeste was conflicted.  
  
But Brain Pan had no time to make a deal. With Celeste's mind else where he concentration was weak. The villain wasted no time in breaking down her poor defenses. "You are mine!"  
  
Celeste screamed aloud. A blood curly scream that anyone in the vicinity would hear. And did hear.  
  


* * * * *  


  
Sabin heard his sister scream. He turned and her body fell limp into the doorway. "Shit…" he let out.  
  
Brain Pan rejoined himself. Their protection was gone. And he was whole again, his power doubled. He quickly blasted them all with a powerful psychic beam that made all the X-Men fall to their knees. He threw Alexis to the ground and then knocked over the resistant Metro with another blast. And then he felt Metro's life begin to leave him. "What isss thisss…?"  
  
He went over to the mutant. He felt the youth's brainpower diminish. "He issss dieing…?"  
  
Like the others now in Brain Pan's grasp he was completely limp. But unlike the others the psychic could not feel him. The golden man bent over and felt the boy for a pulse. He was still alive, but his brain had completely shut down. "He isss very full of sssssuprissesss…"  
  
He had no choice, in order to make sure this upstart never bothered him he had to kill the boy. He would have been a powerful warrior. But he could not be controlled. Some how his brain had just shut down. Brain Pan picked the youth up and looked him over. He began to psychically probe the physical part of the youth's brain. "What isss thisss…" he said in disbelief.  
  
But before anything more could be said Brain Pan felt ice cold steel running through him. He dropped the youth and fell to his knees. The blade was with drawn and he was kicked over on to his back. He looked up to see Shannon, "You will pay for your crimes Brain Pan!"  
  
She was about to bring her sword through his giant head when he blasted her down. Despite being very wounded his brain could still operate. He felt his stomach and felt the wound she had inflicted. He needed medical assistance. He mentally called for help. Soon some men would arrive and treat him. He slowly returned to his feet. He had won. The day was his; he turned to Shannon and began to speak with her.  
  
"Shannon…why did you attack me… you of all people would underssstand why I am doing thisss… I was doing thisss for ussss… but now it issss for me…"  
  
The warrior's physical body laid still. Her armor covered her perfect frame. The long sunlight blond hair on her head was tossed about as she lay, seemingly asleep. Her sword was about two feet away from her body, it feel when she received the blast. "You know the way things must be Kevin. I was fighting to keep things right!"  
  
Brain Pan was taken aback. No one had used his real name as long as he could remember. "Shannon… we were the onessss wronged… the ssssyssstem they have issss wrong… the banished us… they sssent usss away from paradisssse…"  
  
While the conversation continued Celeste slowly turned over and looked up. She was free again. Something had happened that caused her to escape. The blow by Shannon disrupted Brain Pan's thought process entirely and he accidentally let her go. She looked to see all her friends on the ground; Brain Pan was standing over them. Had he won? A tear went down her face.  
  
Then she saw Metro. He was on the ground; cold, alone. She had to save him. She had to save her brother, Sabin. He was appeared to be in the same condition. She wiped her nose and sniveled. What could she do? But she didn't have to think of something. Something came to her. "Hello… I am talking to you… can you hear me…?"  
  
Celeste gambled and spoke to the unknown person, "Yes, I can hear you."  
  
"I… am… Warren…"  
  
Warren! The man Alexis was trying to free. He was attempting to contact her!? "Warren! You are Alexis' friend!?"  
  
"Yes…yes! You know her…good… you must free me… I can defeat Kev… no… Brain Pan."  
  
"I'll try!"  
  
And with that Celeste used her remaining energies to attack Brain Pan's hold on his prize possession. And he didn't even notice it. The golden man was to busy talking to Shannon and basking in his victory to notice his link to Warren had been loosed, at least he noticed too late to do anything about it. As soon as Warren awoke Brain Pan turned to him, "How did you esssscape!" the golden man shouted in terror.  
  
Warren called his staff to him. "I awoke with the help of a young lady."  
  
He looked to Celeste; she smiled as she watched the robed man move to attack Brain Pan.  
  
"Kevin man! What the dilly yo! What have you become!? What have you done? You look like a float for the Macy's Day parade or some shit."  
  
"Warren! I will placcce you back in you ssstate."  
  
But his power did not affect the magic user. Warren knocked Brain Pan to the floor with a quick swing of his staff. "Man Kev, didn't you remember nothing? We are immune to each other's powers because we are twins! Not even you weird psychic shit you gained some how can affect me. The only reason you got me last time is cause you had my staff. Now, you ain't got nothing."  
  
Warren kicked Brain Pan in the face, "You almost had me too, you almost actually did it. I'm sorry man, but the punish here is gonna have to be death. You just had to try and fuck my dilly up and now your gonna pay."  
  
Brain Pan realized the hopelessness of the situation. "Warren! I am the rightful ruler of the Isle! It wasssss me!"  
  
Warren rolled his eyes, "Shut the fuck up."  
  
But then Brain Pan vanished. "Shit… he's gone yo."  
  


* * * * *  


  
The control room of the Aurora. Lucas sat staring out the window. They were in air over international air space. Nothing sea as far as the eye could see. Had he escaped with his life, or was this a victory for his team? He looked at his watch. In two minutes a little meeting would begin. Explanations would be given, and some closure would finally come to this, the first mission as leader of the X-Men. He heard footsteps and looked behind him. Metro entered, alone.  
  
"Metro," the leader greeting him.  
  
The mutant acknowledged him with a nod and then looked out the window with him. "I used to live out here…" Dolphus said.  
  
Metro looked at the elder mutant, "Yeah, before Charles called me to… well do this I guess."  
  
Metro looked back at the water. "You know Metro I do not know where you came from, or what you are running from," Dolphus began as he looked at the youth, "But I have been in your shoes. I know what it is like to not have friends, or family. And I also know that you have allot on your mind."  
  
Metro kind of smirked at the dolphin, "I doubt you've truly been through the shit I have."  
  
Dolphus put his hand on the shoulder of his prospective student, "And I doubt you know the shit I have been through. You and I are more alike then I think either one of knows."  
  
Lucas turned back to the water, "Metro you are an amazing mutant. So much power, so much potential. But. You also have a lot of things to deal with. Your rage, your aggression, your spontaneous nature. I want to help you Metro. I feel like this is my chance to save myself when I could not. Because at the rate you are going you are either going to be dead or exiled. I have been close to one and lived the latter for ten years."  
  
He turned again to the youth, "I do not want to see either happen to you. Think about it."  
  
And with that Lucas walked towards his chair and sat down. Metro continued to stare at the ocean. Ten years in the ocean. The dolphin could have certainly changed to the dignified man he was in those ten years. But could he really help Metro? The youth looked back at the door he came in through. Warren had been talking with Alexis and Shannon; he was being ignored. Was Alexis really the answer to his problems? She wasn't even the person he thought she was. He wasn't the person she thought he was. And then he remembered Celeste. Celeste who helped him to his feet after Brain Pan had left and he regained consciousness. Celeste who walked out of the building alone.  
  
The youth looked back up at his elder. He was now talking to Sabin who must have entered while he was deep in thought. Did he belong with them? His thoughts were interrupted. "Yo! Metro!"  
  
Metro looked up to see Warren, "Dude, that rhymed… hehe… anyway man Alexis tells me that you saved her from the Black Dragons. Dude you have my eternal thanks."  
  
Metro looked at the smiling face of Warren. The man seemed to be an eternal spring of energy and happiness. He held Shannon and Alexis with his arms around their hips. "You will most definitely have to visit, like, all the time."  
  
But Metro hardly listened to him. He watched Celeste quietly come in the door towards the back. She walked over to Dolphus and let him know she was here. Dolphus brought everyone to attention, "Well, we are all here. Take some seats and relax."  
  
"I think introductions are in the order," Lucas began, "I am Lucas. I am a student at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. To my right is Sabin Summers, another student under my command. And his sister Celeste, another student under my command."  
  
He then turned to Metro. "I'm Metro. I…"  
  
He looked at Alexis. Then he turned to Celeste. "… I don't know why I'm here I guess," he sheepishly said as he looked back at the water. Warren gave a look at Lucas. The dolphin motioned to Warren to just let him be and then to continue. "Well I am Warren, the current ruler of the Sorcerer's Isle. This is my Twin sister Shannon, and my regular sister Alexis."  
  
Metro turned back to them. Sister?  
  
"Alright," Lucas began, "Warren this is how we came to be involved with you. Professor Xavier is looking for new students at his school. Metro is the first scouting attempt we tried. We seemed to pick a bad time. When we found him he was defending Alexis from the Black Dragons. We aided him in his quest to save her, but she was unconscious and already in the clutches of Brain Pan when we finally found her. We took her and Metro back to the school. It was then that Shannon found her and joined us. We agreed to continue with aiding Metro with his hunt and Shannon allowed Metro to come with her. But Shannon became upset with our methods and left. Using our methods we found Brian Pan and freed Alexis, but you were still a captive. We followed Brain Pan's men back to his hideout and attacked. Then we faced Brain Pan and were saved by the efforts of Shannon, Celeste and you Warren."  
  
Warren nodded, "So that's how this whole mess happened. Well I must say that my thanks goes to your team because you saved Alexis, and you young lady," he winked at Celeste, "for personally saving me. Shit I was beginning to doubt everything. But I knew as long as Shannon was free we were ok."  
  
Lucas cut in, "Perhaps you can explain what Brain Pan was doing?"  
  
Warren looked at Alexis, "They already know too much… we have to anyway…" she said softly.  
  
Warren nodded, "Alright, here's the deal. We come from the Sorcerer's Isle. It's an alternate plane of reality that floats in the sky of this world. On that island we are what remains of the ancient people that mastered magic and then retreated to our new home when people began to kill our kind because of our differences. The place we created was the Isle. The problem is that magic users are generally always female. So a spell was cast to ensure that once a generation a male would be born." He raised his arms and smiled, "Enter me."  
  
"Well Brain Pan was my twin bother, one of a set of triplets from the same mother. Because he was born from the same power as me he had no magical properties. So I was chosen as the new ruler of the Isle as it should be. Brain Pan didn't like this and so he captured me and took me away. I guess his plan was to become the ruler of the island."  
  
"So everyone on the Island is closely related if they all come from the same father," Lucas bumped in.  
  
"Well my dad had a thing for my mom cause he also had Alexis later while I was growing up. Normally everyone is just a half sibling of everyone else."  
  
"Normally I would find such a story very far fetched…" Lucas started, "But after seeing what I have to believe you. But now our issue is what to do next. I take it you three will return home?"  
  
"Uh… yeah…" Warren said.  
  
"Good. Celeste, Sabin, and I will be returning to the school."  
  
Dolphus turned to Metro, "What about you?"  
  
Metro looked at the leader. And then he turned to each of the figures in front of him. All six were looking at the youth. He knew this was coming, that the decision had to be made. But what Warren said added a whole new twist. Did he want to go to this Island? Would he follow Alexis? Or perhaps he would be a student, try to create a world he could live freely in? Was that an impossible dream? Did he want to be with Celeste? Or should he just leave them both and be by himself? All these thoughts ran through his head. 


	6. Issue 6: The Clan Doma

Issue 6:  The Clan Doma

                "What the hell do you want?"

                "I have what you have been looking for…"

                The first speaker turned around in her chair.  The setting was a high-rise penthouse office in New York City.  Light poured in from the windows white porcelain motif reflecting the sunlight nicely.  The mood in the room was almost the complete opposite of the surroundings.  "You don't mean you…" the woman began.

                The lady was a tall six feet in height was a gorgeous, chiseled face, her body was the kind teenage boys fantasized about and grown men bought pictures of in magazines.  Her long flowing brown hair went down to around her chest.  Emerald green eyes that showed no sign of compassion or life sat in her head, ever watchful.  An air of cool confidence ran from every fiber in her body.  She was dressed in a modern businesswoman outfit and it spoke volumes of professionalism and aloofness.

                The man in front of her was almost her exact opposite.  He looked like a drunken bum that had been pulled off the street.  Unshaven and unkept he looked completely out of place in the monument to modernism.  But there he stood, and with his mistress at attention, "Yes… I finally found that man you have been looking for…"

                He handed her a manila envelope of which she quickly took and ripped open.  There they were, pictures of the Dolphus.  The mutant stood proud amongst youngsters in the heat of battle.  They were pictures of his exploits at the public swimming area where he had first met Metro[1].  "Yes… yes... that's him alright," she said with an almost sadist flirtatious voice, "Where is he now?"

                "He has taken residence up with Xavier again."

                "Xavier!?"

                "I found it hard to believe as well."

                She leaned back in her chair with one of the photographs, "So Lucas… You're finally back… Where have you been all this time?"

                She playfully teased her mouth with her finger as she spied upon the elder mutant.  "Well… I think this is just what I need to reunite the Clan again."

                "Reunite the Clan, Mistress Dana?"

                The woman stood up and threw the picture in the up in the air and turned towards her windows looking over the city.  Before the picture reached it's maximum height she destroyed it with a leather whip.  "You can leave now.  I've got some thinking to do…"

                "Yes Ma'am."

                "Lucas… it's been so long… none of us have forgotten you… none of us…"

* * * * *

                The eatery in the School for Gifted Youngsters was clambering with activity for the first time in years.  Sabin and Celeste sat at the table, eating away.  However the rest of the team… well that was a different matter.  Lucas opened the door and pushed in Metro, "Alright.  It is time to eat.  We have a big day ahead of us."

                Metro hazily looked at the clock on the wall, "9:00…?  What hell am I doing up at 9:00?"

                "Getting some food in you before we begin our first day of training as a team!"  The dolphin said very excitedly.  

                "C'mon sleeping beauty, it's time you got a taste of what being an X-Man is all about," Sabin leered.

                "You people are crazy," the erratic mutant mumbled as he climbed into a chair.  

                Dolphus quickly gave Metro a plate of food, "Chow down!"  This is one heck of an exciting day for all of us!"

                "What are we doing today?" Metro asked with a little more life in his voice.

                "Well first we'll be doing the morning exercise, which will start off with a warm up run of about seven miles.  Then we'll hit the weight room for a while.  After that we'll take a small break for lunch and then the real work begins.  Your first time in the Danger Room."

                "The 'what' room?"

                "The Danger Room is a training area designed by Professor Xavier for us to practice our skills in, both individually and as a team.  It is an obstacle course, only much more is at stake.  Hopefully we can push you hard enough to gain new skills."

                "I can't wait…" Metro said with an air of sarcasm.

                "Then you can relax as the Professor will take you for some more 'traditional' learning.  After that… the day is yours."

                "This sounds allot like some army camp."

                "Just eat Metro, we are already falling behind schedule."

* * * * *

                Dana stood before one of the biggest cyber punks ever.  His name was Bryce.  The master hacker was so into the cybernetic world he was a living breathing cyborg.  Not that mechanical objects enhanced his limbs, but he could directly plug himself into any computer of any kind.  Wired directly to his brain were numerous electrical ties that ran through hacking client code the allowed him to be in and out of a main frame before most people can hit Crtl+Alt+Del.  "Dana… why are you here?" he said with distain.

                "This is why," she tossed him on of the pictures of Dolphus.

                Bryce raised his goggles and his eyes got very wide, "Holy shit…"

                Dana smiled.

                "Is… is this for real?"

                "Yes… and we even know his where-abouts."

                Bryce put his goggles back on and continued to exam the picture, "Where is he?"

                "He's at Xavier's?"

                Bryce again lifted his goggles up and looked Dana directly in the eyes, "He's back at Xavier's!?"

                "Yes, I was surprised as you to hear it.  But as you can see, he has a new group of mutants."

                Bryce looked back at the picture to see Celeste and Sabin.  "Hey… she's pretty cute…"

                "They appear to be two light weights, inconsequential to what we are after."

                "What about Dolphus?  Do think he's grown?"

                "Of course he has… but we've grown too, haven't we?"

                Bryce smirked, "Are you saying what I think you are?"

                "Indeed… It's time Clan Doma was brought together again," she put her fist out to Bryce.

                Bryce met the fist with his own, "I couldn't agree more… now…"

* * * * *

                The phone rang.  Metro sat not more then three feet from it.  But he did not move.  It continued to ring.  The youth sat there, lifeless.  "Lazy," Celeste smiled at him as she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

                "Is Lucas Sinstral there?"

                Celeste had no idea that Sinstral was Dolphus' last name.  "Ummm… actually I'm not sure where he is right-"

                "Shit…  Alright listen… will he be around at all today?"

                "Uh…. Yeah… I… Um… think he will be."

                "Oh for fuck's sake is there anyone around there who knows what the hell is going on?"

                "Give me the phone."

                Celeste looked down to see the Professor next to her.  She handed him the phone and slowly backed away.  "Who is this?" Xavier asked.

                There was a slight pause on the line, "I need to speak to Lucas, as soon as fucking possible."

                "He is currently taking care of some business in the school.  What do you need him for?"

                "Look this shit is for his ears only and it's pretty damn important that he hears them so get him to this phone now."

                The Xavier moved the phone away from his face and put his hand over the receiver.  He turned to Celeste, "Go get Dolphus from the Media Room."

                Dolphus arrived a short moment later with a concerned look on his face.  He took the receiver, "Hello?"

                "Lucas!  Listen to me!  Dana has came around today and talked to Gail while I was gone… I don't know what she has in… oh shit!  She's here… she's… *click* *buzzzzz…*."

                "Hello?  Hello!?"

                Celeste and Xavier had their eyes fixed upon the older mutant.  Even Metro managed to look up from the couch to see what had happened.  "They hung up almost right away…" Lucas got out in a far away voice.

                "What's going on?" Celeste asked.

                "I am… well I am not quite sure…  But he was using names… names I have not heard in a very long time…"

                The professor said nothing and just looked at his pupil.  The dolphin turned to him, "I… I think I need to be alone for a little while."

                The dolphin then turned away and went some stairs.  "Professor?  Professor do you know what's going on?" asked Celeste

                Xavier murmured to himself, "That voice… I have heard it before," then he looked up at the youth, "This is a part of Lucas' life that he left behind at some point.  I fear it has come back to haunt him."

* * * * *

                Dolphus looked out the window.  That was Barry on the phone.  He had mentioned Dana… and Gail.  This was something that Dolphus said he wanted nothing to do with long ago.  They were all kids back then, all of them from one area and yet all of them… mutants.  They played with fire; he knew they were going to get burned.  That's why he stepped away.  He grew up, they didn't.  "I left them so that they would go down without taking me with them…" he said aloud.

                He was so stupid then.  Let himself be lead by his emotions a little too much.  "If only I could have had more control… I was so weak…"

                The dolphin stood up and started pacing in his room.  Why now?  Why did this all have to start after he had left everything behind.  His life, it seemed, had been divided into five chapters.  He had shut the door on the all the previous ones; he wanted them to stay that way.  He had atoned for his sins, hadn't he?  His life of exile should have purged all of that away.

                But what was happening?  Dana was talking to Gail?  But what about?  If Barry was calling him this certainly was an important situation.  He couldn't brush this off, because of that.  He turned to the door.

                "I have to tell Xavier…"

* * * * *

                Metro was flopped on his back on his bed.  The day had killed him.  He wasn't allowed to use his mutant powers for the first half of the day.  The training was purely physical, and he was very much out of shape.  And then the Danger Room… well that place was a carnival of S&M qualities.  Maybe a bit exciting… but because of the limited things he could do to avoid truly damaging equipment everything became so much more difficult.  He had to think and strategize.  And was burned more then once by not listening to Dolphus.  It angered him.  And then the afternoon of studying.  He had never attended any sort of school.  He didn't even know how to read all that well.  He watched as Sabin and Celeste pulled of complex calculus while he struggled with fractions.  It was not a good day.  Now he was worn out, beat up, and thoroughly tired.

                Sabin stepped into Metro's doorframe and leaned against the wall.  "Well, looks like someone really learned some lessons today."

                Metro slowly raised his hand up with his middle finger extended at the youth.  Sabin chuckled, "A little testy are we?"

                "Shut up."

                "Well tomorrow is more of the same.  Hope you'll be ready," he laughed as he left.

                "What a prick…" Metro let out as he groaned.

                But just then Celeste popped in,  "Hey Metro… oh…you look terrible."

                "Oh, that's fucking great, I thought I just felt terrible."

                She walked over to him.  "You need a massage."

                Metro's eyes perked up, "A message?"

                "Yeah… roll over… onto your back!"

                Metro slowly managed to move his aching muscles to allow him to turn over.  Celeste straddled his backside and began to work.  "Oh dear sweet fucking Christ…" Metro let out, "Damn that's nice."

                Celeste smiled.

                For a while the two were in complete silence.  Although it was a little awkward one could feel the intensity, of what started as a small act, start to build.  Celeste began to grown uneasy as the two sat in silence, "You… you sure had a hard time today…"

                "Don't give me that shit too."

                "Huh?'

                "Your brother was in here earlier giving me shit about that stuff too."

                "Oh… that's not what I meant…"

                The two were in silence again.

                "Metro… why… well why did you… um… come back with us anyway?"

                The youth closed his eyes under the blissful manipulation of the female mutant and sighed.  "Well… I knew… I knew I couldn't stay with them… and this place is… new… I wanted something new…"

                "New?"

                "Hmmm… yeah… new."

                "No silly, what do you mean by new?"

                Metro turned over underneath Psysting and placed his hands on her hips, "Oh!…" Celeste managed to get out.

                "Yeah… I've… well I've been in many places… none of 'em really that good… but here…" he said as he began to rub her back, "Well… here seems nice…"

                "Metro… I…"

                But then Sabin poked his head in the door.  His mouth was open, like he was going to say something, but then he saw what he saw and stopped and just looked for little while.  The two on the bed looked over to him.  "What the hell is going on in here?" he asked after taking in the scene.

                Celeste quickly got of off Metro, "Oh!… Oh wow… I… uh…"

                Metro stood up and closed the silence.  "What the fuck do you want?"

                Sabin looked up at Eron, "Look… Ugh…"

                Sabin turned away, "We'll talk about this shit later.  Right now the Professor and Dolphus wants to see all of us in the media room."

                Celeste quickly followed after her brother to see what was bothering him while Metro hung back and then went after them.

* * * * *

                "We will not be training tomorrow," Dolphus said.

                The new X-team that had assembled in the media room were all attentive to what their leader had to say.  

                "Oh fuck yeah…" Metro let out.

                Sabin was not as amused, "Why not?"

                "We have a problem," the professor chimed in.

                All eyes turned Xavier, "It seems that Lucas needs help."

                The attention shifted back to Dolphus, "I… Well…  The truth is, I may have some problems…"

                "What is it?" Celeste asked.

                "Well… without wasting your time I will tell you that some powerful mutants that I know seem to be reassembling a team of sorts.  This is not good."

                "Who are they?" Sabin inquired.

                Dolphus sighed and then turned to the liquid crystal monitor behind him, "If you have done your homework in mutant history you would recognize these faces…"

                With remote in hand the dolphin brought up a freeze frame of a chaotic scene.  Fires were burning and people were running in terror.  Buildings were being demolished.  And in the middle of it all stood six mutants.  In the middle a tall girl with blond hair and a stunning body held a leather whip in one hand and had a devilish smile on her face.  "That is Dana, she is the leader of a formally active mutant group called The Clan Doma."

                Moving to one side one could see a technology epiphany, a cyborg.  Although modern medicine had been allowed some cyborg technology for basic operations, this man was definitely wired from the inside out with various machinery.  He had bright green goggles and held in his hand a gun that would make Duke Nukem green with envy.  "This is Bryce, master hacker and weapons expert of The Clan Doma."

On the other side of Dana was a fearsome looking mutant.  His skull was re-enforced by a powerful brownish shell that covered his forehead and some of the sides as well.  Dark black, yet glowing, eyes peeked out form underneath this shell.  Running on his shoulders was more shelling that had bumps and ridges on it.  All the way along his arm and down his hands it hands.  His hands were not protected, but coming out of each of his palms was a long sharp, metallic looking blade.  The shelling continued over his ribs, but left his stomach open, but then continued over the front of his legs and shins.  Even his feet were covered and long nails, like the blades on his hands, protruded from his feet.  "This scary looking creature is Chris.  His mutant powers have very much perverted his appearance.  His back is also covered with that strange brown spiky shelling.

"These three are all siblings… they are the core of the group."

Moving further along on the still one could see another man with long brown trench coat on.  His hair was long, blonde and in a ponytail, while his face was covered with dark stubble.  His face was hard, and ice blue eyes added to this coolness.  He held two very large looking pistols, most likely of magnum caliber.  Under his arm he had a girl with jet-black hair that was cut very short, like a mushroom style cut.  One could see two greenish balls of energy in her hand.  "These two are Barry and Gail.  Barry is a marksman without peer and the only person that can shoot with two guns and actually hit what he's aiming at.  Gail is a mutant."

The last figure was dressed in a long black overcoat with his back to the camera.  A short flat top hair cut was the shape of his brown hair.  He had a sinister smile on his face, as had his face turned to the side and his gaze towards the camera.  The man was very large and gave off an impression of intimidation, "Lastly is Dustin.  His craze is caused by his mutant power.  He is charming, sophisticated, and completely insane.  He is cunning, and manipulative, and completely unpredictable."

The elder mutant shut off the monitor and turned to the group, "The Clan Doma was a group with a juvenile purpose, to punish those who they deemed to have sinned against humanity.  No one is truly safe from them; they could turn their gaze to anyone at any time.  Their first victims were… they were… their… um… parents… after they trudged down that road… well there was no turning back.  All that stood in the way of their success was killed.  Anyone that preformed a deed they saw as wrong ware terminated.  The last scene was taken when they were killing every senator in Washington voting to enact a mutant registration program…  That was about fifteen years ago.  You three probably weren't even cognitive of these events while they were happening."

"What happened to them?" Sabin asked.

Dolphus hesitated.  Xavier spoke up, "It was Lucas' first mission as an X-Man that my X-men destroyed and disbanded this group.  Barry and Gail eventually turned to our side, and helped.  After that we never heard from them.  Bryce was arrested, but then was employed by the government to aid in their computer defense systems.  After that, we don't know what happened.  Dana paid her bail and continued to run a business that many of us still believe is a cover for illegal activities.  Chris and Dustin are assumed dead…"

"Wow, your first mission was against big hitters like those guys?" Sabin asked, much more interested in the older mutant.

"Yeah…"

"Wow, and our first mission was against some one that never even made the papers once."

Then Celeste chimed in, "But why are we talking about them?"

Dolphus looked at the Professor.  Xavier nodded to him, "I received a call… from Barry.  He told me that Dana had contacted him and Gail.  But before he could tell me more Dana had arrived… the phone went dead."

"So The Clan Doma is reuniting?" asked Sabin.

"We have to find Barry and ask him," Lucas responded.

"Wait?  That means no training tomorrow right?" Metro finally spoke.

Celeste smiled, Dolphus turned to the youth, "That is right, no training, we are back on the job."

* * * * *

                Barry was shirtless with just his boxers covering the rest of his body.  He hung from chains that confined his wrists to the wall.  His long blond hair hung in a mess over his face and most of his upper body.  Dried blood ran from the left corner of his lip down his chin and onto his chest.  The room he was in was completely quiet except for the sound his breath.  There was almost most no light in the room, but his eyes had long adjusted to it and he could see that there was nothing to this pavement room except a door.  

                Suddenly the door opened.  Dana stepped in and looked around the room before focusing on her new victim.  She smiled sadistically as she slowly caressed Barry's chin and then suddenly grabbed it and pulled his face up to her's.  For a while the two just looked in each other's eyes.  The evil gleam from Dana's green eyes against the broken blue of Barry's clearly showed who was charge now.  "Well Barry, aren't you glad we have this chance to catch up on old times?" Dana asked with almost generic sarcasm.

                Barry ripped his face from her grip and looked away, "I've got nothing to say.  Just kill me if that's what you want."

                She laughed as if Barry had truly said something funny, "Kill you?  No.  No.  No…"

                She seductively walked towards the beaten man and suddenly reached her hand into Barry's crotch. The grown man suddenly gagged in pain and began to breath very heavily.  "You are the reason the unjust and wretched are still walking.  Why all of our progress to purify this world has been for naught.  For as you can see where we had once taken down many foes, for every one that went down two more came in their place once you betrayed us!"

                She released him from his pain.  Barry vomited and continued to breath heavy.  "All of you are fucking crazy…" he managed to get out.

                "Oh no, Dustin was the only crazy one, but he was killed thanks to you…" Dana said as she returned to his side.

                She began to stroke his hair as she leaned close to his face and began to whisper in his ear, "Luckily Gail is much more cooperative then you are.  She has seen the error of her ways and is helping the Clan regain its numbers."

                Barry suddenly looked up with a fire in his eyes, "Gail?!  What the fuck have you done to her!?"

                Dana laughed as she delivered a crushing blow with her fist to Barry's face, "I have done nothing but tell her where she went wrong and have begun to show her the light."

                "Why… ugh… why now…?  Why reunite after all these years?"  Barry asked weakly.

                The seductress tossed a picture of Lucas at Barry.  "We have unfinished business," she remarked.

                Barry groaned.  He knew this was coming.  

                "It seems that his hold on you is still very strong.  Have you forgotten what we all used to stand for?  We were the cleansers of the Earth.  We were to remove those that never should have gotten life to begin with.  The masses exist for one purpose and one alone… to serve those of us with talents.  Anyone who believes otherwise must be alleviated of the gift of life.  Those that would lead my flock astray… the all must be punished!" she shouted as she backhanded Barry's face.

                "And you… you have the power to lead them astray… or the power to help me.  The power to bring all of them together in harmony.  We will destroy the haters, the doubters… all that oppose the World Order I will establish."

                She turned her back to Barry.  "But death… death would be a release for you… as it is for them.  And the crime you have committed is not punishable by such a pleasure.  You will help me… or you will suffer for many, many years to atone for your sins."

                The door opened.  Dana turned back to Barry and smiled, "You have plenty of time to think about what I've said… and I'm sure I'll be back at some point."

                The door closed behind the woman.  Barry relaxed all his muscles and attempted to calm himself, but he was still suffering.  His hope lay with Dolphus.

* * * * *

                Dana stood in her office over looking New York City.  "Look at them.  Most of them, unclean, unworthy… disposable…"

                She turned to see her new Clan assembled.  Bryce stood proud in front of her desk while Gail stood with a demeanor next to him.  Out of the shadows emerged the mutant known as The Reaper, but known to the Clan as Chris.  "We may seem small, but I have an interesting surprise for all of you…"

                She pressed a button on her phone, "Send him in."

                She released and looked back up at her door.  The whole group turned to the door.  Just then all of the glass on Dana's wall of windows shattered and in a sonic wave Dustin flew into the room.  The insane mutant shouted a might battle roar as he landed.  Dana stood calm and smiled as the rest of the Clan readied themselves for contact.  Everyone froze in the silence and then the click of a gun was heard.  Bryce stood with a gun pointed directly at the back of the head of Dustin, "Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here like that?"

                Reaper was already at Dustin's feet as well, waiting for the instructions to kill.  Gail stood off to the side, to scared to move.  Dana continued to look forward, still not giving any of this debacle the time of day.  Dustin began to laugh hysterically as suddenly Bryce's gun fell apart in his hand.  The Reaper flew backwards into a wall and Gail was suddenly gravitated into Dustin's arms.  Suddenly the crazed man was dead serious, "Stay close to me, nothing will happen to you."

                Gail smiled a bit as she looked up at the impressive physical specimen.  "Holy shit!  Is that Dustin?" Bryce asked.

                Dana finally turned to them.  "Yes, meet the final member of our crew, Psycho."

                Bryce's gun came back together and placed itself in Bryce's holster.  

                "I thought you had perished…" Chris let out.

                A huge grin went across Psycho's face, "Haha, It has come my way that you are dead as well my spiky friend."

                Dana smiled and gathered all of their attentions with a swift movement of her hand.  "Now then, what you have all come here for…"

                The doors opened and two men wheeled in a table.  Atop it lay the battered and bruised body of Barry.  Despite his obvious incapacitated state he was still shackled down.  His head lazily rolled over and looked at Dana.  He attempted to spit on her face, but it only made it to her boots.  She laughed, amused by his defiance.  "Oh Barry…" Gail let out.

                Barry looked over at Gail in Dustin's arms.  "Why is he like this?" Bryce asked.

                "Barry is still under the opinion that our cause is not just," Dana began, "He is still a traitor to the cause…"

                "Barry…" Gail sadly whimpered.

                "Gail… remember Lucas…" Barry managed to get out of his mouth.

                "Yes!" Dana shouted in agreement, "Remember Lucas!  Remember what he did to us!  What he brought to us!  His crime may be the worst of all!"  

                Her anger was rising the whole time.  Bryce put his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright."

                She furiously shook his hand off and glared at him, "It will never be alright!  His crimes could never be atoned for!  His sins run to deep to even heal.  No amount of retribution will undo what he has done!"

                "So we kill him?" Dustin asked calmly.

                "No… death is to peaceful for him…" Dana said as she turned to Barry, "This worm's pain will be like nothing compared to what I will do to Lucas…"

                "So you want us to find Lucas…" The Reaper stated.

                Dana went to her desk and grabbed another picture of Dolphus.  "We won't have to.  He is back at Xavier's…"

                Dustin smiled viciously, "So we'll just kill Xavier right away too?"

                "The rest of those people are at your discretion…" Dana state, "But Dolphus…"

                She held a picture of him, looking at the mutant.  "But Dolphus is mine… to deal with… personally."

* * * * *

                Sabin stood in the garden of the school.  Poised and focused, the youth swung his sword in a specific manner that allowed him to concentrate and become calm.  Since he would have no real training today this would have to suffice.  The sunlight was just peeking from off the horizon and a warm breeze wrapped up Crash.  He felt nothing but positive vibes flow through him.

                Metro watched him out of the window of his new room.  Metro wouldn't have even been up except Dolphus had awakened him to be ready.  Sabin must have been up for a while already, while Metro was just getting up.  The disgruntled youth disdainfully put some clothing on and headed off to the bathroom.  In the hallway he ran into Celeste.  She smiled as her eyes caught sight of him.

                So many questions had been on her mind since he decided to stay with them.  After the whole Brain Pan incident she was convinced she would never see him again.  He would fly off to the celestial place he belonged in with the beautiful Alexis and she would be left alone again.  But once Metro voiced his opinion to stay with the X-Men her heart took flight.  She hoped that she was the inspiration for his choice, but he wasn't acting like it.

                "Good morning," she said to him.

                Metro was speechless for a moment, obviously still tired and then his senses came to him, "Hi…"

                As he went into the bathroom her smile faded.  She slumped to the ground and buried her head in her arms.  How could she go on like this?  Already the two had been through so much together, but yet they hardly spoke, she knew almost nothing about him.  Of course, this mysteriousness was part of his appeal.  She was so frustrated with herself, she couldn't figure out a way to get close to him.  

                What made matters worse was that Sabin wanted her to have nothing to do with him.  They had talked about it and talked about what their parents would think.  It was best they were colleges and nothing more.  But Celeste couldn't abide by those rules.  When she saw Metro she just felt something, and she wasn't quite sure what it was.  But she made him feel… and that was the important part.  It was as if before she met him she had been numb and normal and now in his presence she could feel herself.  

                Then she heard activity on the stairs and quickly rose to her feet.  It was Dolphus, "Did Metro get up this time?" he asked her as he headed to the youth's bed.

                "Yeah… he's in the bathroom."

                The elder came out of Metro's room, "Good.  Make sure he gets ready.  We have a big day today of studying and hunting.  We can't let these people get the first strike on us and I can guess we are already very far behind them."

                "Ok."

                Dolphus stopped for two seconds and looked at Celeste, "Are you alright?"

                "Yeah…"

                The dolphin stepped over to her, "Listen, sorry I am being such a leader today, but this is very important.  But remember that I am here for you for all sorts of things… anything you need.  I knew you before you can remember… and more importantly I know your parents well.  I owe to them to make sure you are all right."

                "I'll be alright."

                "Ok," he started as he patted her on the arm, "just make sure you can deal with it.  I do not know what is bothering you, but as long as you can handle it I will be happy."

                She smiled and watched the leader head down the stairs again.  Just then Metro came out of the bathroom.  "God damn it's early," he let out.

                Celeste smiled. "Sounds like some one is a wimp," she said playfully.  

                Metro popped his head back out of his room, "What?"

                Celeste continued to be coy, "I think you heard me."

                Metro managed to crack a smirk, "I'll deal with you later."

                Celeste laughed as she watched her infatuation close the door.  She walked downstairs.  The young mutant felt much better as she headed towards much more pressing issues.

* * * * *

                Four X-men sat before the Professor as he began, "After talking with Dolphus we have decided that we do need to find The Clan before it finds us.  This may not be as hard as one may think, but is still dangerous."

                Xavier motioned to Lucas to continue.  He rose and began a computerized slide show, "We know that Dana works out of this office building in downtown New York.  This is the headquarters of her business.  The where abouts of Bryce are, as I mentioned, completely unknown.  Dustin and Chris are, as far as we know, no longer on this moral coil.  Lastly Gain and Barry have been living together in these apartments in the suburbs of New York.  This is the first place we should go to."

                "Why didn't we go there right away yesterday when he called?" Sabin asked.

                Dolphus sighed, "It was already to late.  And we don't need a fight right now.  We need to find out just what we are up against.  Barry and Gail's apartment may have some information for us."

                "Well then, we should go," Sabin stated.

* * * * *

                "It's fucking quiet per usual."

                Bryce stood alone atop a building about three kilometers from the School for Gifted Youngsters.  His specialty eyes had been enhanced to allow him to zoom his sight with precise digital zoom that put most optics to shame.  He spoke into a communicator that had been attached to vocal chords and could be put on and off by just thinking about it.  He heard Dana come over the receiving end that was wired directly to the part of his brain that handled hearing, "We come in fast and hard and leave them no time to think."

                "An open attack in public?" Bryce questioned.

                "We have nothing to fear," Dana smirked.

                "The more the merrier," Dustin came over the com system.

                "GO!" Dana shouted.

                And with that one word all hell broke loose.  From the north came down Dustin and Gail.  The psychotic mutant raged into the defense systems of the mansion.  Camera burst into flames and hidden security guns malfunctioned.  Door locks failed and window braces didn't come up.  And then the true destruction began when Gail began to attack the building itself.  The balls of light from her hand flew, invisible, towards her target, and then exploded in a fury of green energy.  Hot on the heels of the two powerful mutants was The Reaper.  He flowed along the ground at a frightening pace, waiting for his prey to arrive.  Bryce came down from his perch with a jet pack and flew towards the mansion; he was the eyes and ears of the team.  And amongst all the chaos Dana walked calmly into the destruction while her team advanced upon the mansion.

* * * * *

                Dolphus stared at blank monitor screens and tried to figure out why the alarms refused to go off despite the obvious noise outside.  The only inhabitants of the School were all in the media room and all confused.  Dolphus turned to his team, "Alright!  We are in very big trouble here.  Someone is attacking and we know nothing.  Get into character, we've got some work to do!"

                Dolphus lead his team to the ground floor of the facilities.  Sabin was right behind him with Psysting and Metro taking up the rear.  When they reached the north side of campus they saw the front door blown off and heard sounds of demolition.  "This is not good…" Dolphus managed to let out as he led his team through an alternate door.

                Once out in the courtyard Dolphus looked to see Dana in front of him.  On her left was Chris, like an attack dog ready for action.  Bryce hovered in the air above her head.  Dustin stood on her right with Gail in his arms staring at the team.  "Lucas… I can't believe you came right to me," Dana greeted him.

                The dolphin swallowed hard, "Dana…"

                "Don't worry Lucas, I'm not here to kill you.  I'm here asking you to repent… repent your sins Lucas and maybe you will be forgiven.  Pledge your alliance to me and all of you will be brought under my wing and serve a true cause."

                "This is the Clan Doma…" Sabin let out underneath his breath.

                "This is the NEW Clan Doma!  Reunited to bring the order to the world, the justice to the masses."

                Dolphus shook his head and looked back at the team before him and then back at his team.  Could he take them on with this team?  The Clan Doma was comprised of seasoned older mutants like himself that had a grasp of their powers and still were virile enough to use them to their fullest.  

                He turned back to the Clan.  But he knew all of them.  He knew their strengths and their weaknesses.  Perhaps strategy and youthful energy could be the keys to his victory.  "Dana…" he began, "We… we both know where the other stands.  We have nothing to say."

                The dolphin took a fighting stance.  "I stand against your 'order' now as I did so many years ago."

                Dana smiled evilly, "I am just asking you to stand with me and bring our order to a reality like you did so many years ago."

                Dolphus stepped back, shook up by what the woman had just said.  "Dolphus… Dolphus what the hell did she just say?" asked Sabin.

                Dana laughed with a devilish quality, "What Lucas?  Did you not tell them?"

                "Enough with this fucking talking.  Let's kick some ass, I got my eyes set on smiles over there," Metro said as he eyed up Psycho.

                "What didn't you tell us Dolphus?  What did she mean when she said  'our' order?  " Sabin asked.

                Dolphus turned back to his team with a looked of pure sadness.  Dana did not waste any time.  "Didn't you tell them Lucas?  Tell them about how you and I brought about the Clan Doma?  About how you and I brought all of our friends together, mutants and humans alike to revenge those treated without justice?  Didn't you tell them about how our love was the ultimate bond that would one day bring about the order we dreamed of?!  Or did you conveniently forget that I gave you my soul and you gave me your heart?!  DID YOU TELL THEM?!"

                Dolphus began to weep.  Sabin looked at Dolphus with horror.  That's how his leader knew so much of Clan Doma.  That's how the X-Men beat them last time.  Dolphus killed his parents because of their inadequacies to their son.  Dolphus made this new order that these people in front of him now fought for.  "Dolphus…" was all the youth could say.

                "Oh my God…" Celeste let out.

                Metro stood there, unfazed by the news.

                Dana continued, her voice getting louder and more aggressive, "And if you will not rejoin me in your rightful place as the leader of Clan Doma then I will see that the rest of you life is spent in the agony you have caused myself and the whole of the world to feel as the injustice around us grows every second we are inactive!  You and your new team with a new cause is a symbol of everything wrong with you, I will destroy them in front of you and their suffering will be yours!  Do you hear me Lucas…" she shook her head, "… ugh… Lucas no longer… You became Dolphus and killed the great man I knew as Lucas.  The man that I loved!"

                The dolphin fell to his knees and wailed at the top of his lungs.  The tears ran down his silver body.  All the memories of the past came back to him.  Memories that he wished had never occurred.  He had buried them among many others during his exile to the sea.  And now, all at once, they came back to him.  Images of standing with the Clan as they destroyed evils of the world.  And images and he and Dana, making love in the most private of moments.  As Dana witnessed the sight of Dolphus crying she began to cry herself, but scorned herself for it.  "WHY?!  Why am I so weak in front of you!?" she shouted as she approached the mutant.

                She put her hand on his face and both teams watched with interest.  Dana was now screaming so loud it hurt her, "Why!?  Why did you do it?!  Why did you leave behind your creation and then seek to destroy it!?  Abandoning… that was one thing… but to destroy…"

                But then she quickly regained her composure and picked the dolphin up by his snout, "Today marks the beginning of your atonement, the start of your pain!"

  


* * *

[1] See Issue 1!


	7. Issue 7: Leaks

Issue 7:  Leaks

            All hell broke loose.

                Dana dropped Lucas as she was creamed by a blast of energy from Metro.  She flew back and was caught by Bryce.  Lucas hit the ground with a thud and stayed down.  Celeste ran up to her leader and knelt down next to him.  "Dana has been attacked!" Bryce shouted.

                That was a cue for the rest of the Clan to go into offensive action. The Reaper was the first one to respond, and quickly the physical mutant barreled towards Metro.  Metro stepped up to face the opponent when suddenly a huge blast of energy from Gail blew up in his face.  And then Psycho scoped up the youth and held him completely still for Chris to have his way with.  But Metro blasted the Psychic mutant with the power he had absorbed from Gail's attack and was free.  The Reaper slashed as Metro's legs, but only managed a surface wound before the mutant regained composure.  

                Bryce sniped at Metro while holding his leader that had been hurt by the blast from the young mutant.  The youth welcomed the laser bullets with open arms as the provided him with more energy, but The Reaper was not nearly as forgiving.  Chris encircled his prey quicker then Metro could think.  Slicing as he moved around Eron, the youth was taken more damage then he could recover from.

                Just then The Reaper flew backwards from a psychic blast.  Celeste smiled at Metro as her erratic team member looked back at her.  Just then Celeste flew back from another energy blast.  Gail learned quickly that Metro was not a valid target, but Celeste most definitely was.

                It was at this time that Sabin came to his senses and realized that his sister was in danger and joined the fray.  The Summers' son sent an array of blasts of earth at Gail, separating her from Psycho.  However he quickly noticed that Metro was not handling the return of Chris all that well.  He went to down to help his teammate.

                But too many cooks can spoil the broth, and too many mutants against The Reaper just makes things harder.  Because the two X-men refused to communicate, the wily Chris was still avoiding them, but more importantly Psycho had recovered and tossed both of the mutants into a wall.  Celeste was still franticly avoiding Gail who found Sabin's attacks only a minor set back.  Even Dana had recovered now and was coming for the three youths that had been corner against the mansion.  

                "Lucas' dreams end here!" Dana shouted.

                But then the elder mutant rose to his feet.  He saw the way his team was backed up and knew what he had to do.  Suddenly there as a huge rumbling sound.  Every person on the grounds turned and looked about to see the cause.  And there stood Dolphus in complete concentration.  Suddenly a huge title wave came from the sky above the Clan and scooped them up and tossed them to the far end of the Xavier's property.  But Dolphus did not stop there, he then turned to the group and suddenly icicles fell from the heavens like holy judgment.  Once they hit the ground they buried themselves in the ground, the force was immense.  

                The Clan began to retreat.  "You have not seen the last of me or the rest of us Lucas!  I will never forgive this!" Dana shouted as Bryce flew away with her in tow.

                It was then that the mighty mutant slowly turned back to his team that was to weak and hurt to even respond to what they had just seen.   Dolphus scoped up Celeste over his shoulder and put the two men under his arms and walked back into the school without saying a word.  

                The silence was deafening.

* * * * *

                The Dolphin walked along the beach.  He had deposited his youthful team in the care of the Professor for their wounds and left.  His head raced with thoughts, questions, and worries.  Why had this come back to haunt him?  He had atoned for all this… he lived his life in the ocean and in confinement.  Is this the price he has to pay for his prior acts of foolishness?  Continually coming back to the surface to remind him of his poor decisions?  

                It was true… he had started the clan Doma… he had been in love with Dana, and she with him.  He was different then, he was more human for one thing, and his mutant power had not corrupted his appearance at that time.  His parents betrayed him; they treated him like a freak for having his powers.  Almost everywhere he went he was spat upon and treated unequally.  He was not alone in his condition, even in the small Pennsylvanian community he grew up in.  Gail, Dustin, Chris, and himself were all mutants without anyone to turn to and lived in a society that gave them no place to be.  

                It was through Chris that Lucas had met Dana; she was Chris' older sister.  She already felt sorry for her brother who did not take the rejection of society and even his parents well.  When she met Lucas things changed.  Lucas was strong and determined, despite his disposition.  Together the two realized that a world without bigots was impossible, that peace between human and mutants could only exist when every single bigot, be it mutant or human, was killed, removed from existence.  None of them attempted to understand or comprehend the other's lot in life.  People like that did not deserve to live.

                And so the Clan Doma was formed.  Gail's boyfriend Barry joined, and Dana brought her other sibling, Bryce, into the circle as well.  Of the seven, all but Chris were high school graduates.  Lucas, Gail, Barry, Dustin and Bryce had all just graduated and Dana had long been out of school.  Chris was still in high school, but did not attend because his physical deformity had already begun.  The straw that broke the camels back was when Dustin was sent to a mental institution and the other parents were going to send their children to a Mutant Restriction Zone, almost a modern equivalent of a Concentration Camp, but without the killing.  That was when the violence began, followed by death.

                Lucas hit the ground and lay still looking at the sky.  The memories of killing all those people.  He could not bring himself to thinking of his parents' death… he had brought himself to kill his father… but his mother… he couldn't do it… so Dana finished her off.  The older mutant cringed on the beach sand as he thought of it.  At the time he was angry, vengeful, and filled with ambition of a brighter future.  Soon after his parents were gone and others had fallen by his hands he soon became not only used to killing… he began to enjoy it.

                Memories of entire families begging for their lives filled his head.  At the time, all those who had any anti-mutant or anti-human agenda were killed on the spot, crowds of protesters quickly fell to the ground.  They were killed in a variety of ways, depending on who did the job.  But they all died, some instantly, some wailed in pain before death took them.  Soon they were wanted… the police… the army… both came for them.

                By that time the Clan had grown into a group of it's own, many people, both human and mutant, joined the cause of killing those that had no place on the earth.  The vision was becoming lost among so many people.  Soon it was clear that some people were more equal then others in the utopian dream of The Clan.  Lucas watched the dream die, even his closest friends lost sight.  Dana, in particular, became convinced of her place in history as the great equalizer.  Absolute power corrupts absolutely, and with her power in the Clan, and with Lucas, she had become different.  The temptress looked down on those outside the Clan as cattle, there to raise her on their shoulders when the time came.  Even other members of the Clan that were not of the elite seven were less then her.  The new world now included a higher place for the great minds of the seven original members.

                It was coming to a head when the National Guard went out to get the Clan Doma.  Many soldiers laid down their lives that day to The Clan, which emerged victorious.  It was at that point that The Clan came to the attention of the X-Men.  Once Lucas learned of Charles' plan for the future of mutants, how peace could be achieved without the senseless violence, he was enlightened… he saw the errors of his ways.  Suddenly everything about The Clan seemed so ugly and misshapen.  Lucas convinced Barry and Gail of the wrongness that was The Clan, but Dana was lost to him.  She just could not handle the thought of Lucas betraying her and his old ideals that she had embraced and then perverted.  The Clan fell apart with little struggle after that.

                That was so long ago…

                "Why are they back!?"  Dolphus exploded.

                There was no one around to hear his rhetoric question.  After doing the terrible things he did, he closed himself off to those memories, but now they were back in full force.  He had separated ways with Gail and Barry to completely close the door to that dark period.  But now, as his memories flowed like a river whose dam had broke, he remembered the greatness of it all.  The courage he had, the power he showed, the fear he instilled.  The love he shared with one beautiful woman in his life, a love he had never felt since.  

Feelings of love were something Dolphus had painfully given up on after his transformation.  Now he wished he had it back.  It was true that he had never been happier then when he headed The Clan Doma.  But ignorance was bliss… could he turn his back on the knowledge he had to regain those feelings of joy?  

Dolphus got back on his feet and walked into the city.

* * * * *

                Sabin looked out over the school.  What had just transpired had shaken him up.  Dolphus was the flawless leader, the man with a clean bill of ethic health.  Never could he think of Dolphus as being deviant, not even in the way that most children are when they are mischievous, let alone the cold killer that he truly had been.  The Clan Doma still is one of the most known mutant terrorist group ever, killing more people then most spiteful mutants could dream of.  His own parents… killed at his hand?  

                The youth turned towards the residential area of the dorms.  Dolphus was almost no better then what Metro was right now, an angry youth with blood on his mind.  Dolphus, however, at least had purpose; Metro was without cause, almost killing for fun.  But the two seemed more similar then Sabin was to them, and Sabin had always put himself in the shoes of Lucas as if he was coming up the same way in the world, and would one day be the stainless mutant that Lucas was.  Or at least, Sabin thought he was.  How could Sabin not have been made aware of Dolphus' involvement with them?  Did the Professor shield his old friend from the shame of being the leader of a killing group?

                Dolphus was gone… he had left after making sure the youthful team was all right.  Why did he leave?  What demons could he have that he could not face here?  Sabin's world was crumbling so to speak.  Was his way of life the right way?  Being proper and honorable… 

                "Are you ok?"

                Sabin looked over to see Celeste standing in the doorway of the balcony.  "Oh… yeah…"

                "The professor is worried about Dolphus… he wants to talk to us."

                "I see…" Sabin said as he turned away.

                "Something is bothering you isn't it?"

                Sabin looked to the ground and clenched his teeth, "It's just… well I mean why didn't we know about Dolphus?  Why were we left in the dark about his past?  We were made to believe that he was a strong, powerful role model!  He was just as bad as Metro…"

                "Hey!… Don't talk about Metro like that…"

                Sabin looked back at Celeste, "Celeste…" he shook his head for clarity, "Let's not talk about that right now.  The important thing is that you and I have been raised in a very specific way… we've paid our dues and made the grade… Lucas was a militant killer and yet he came up the ranks quicker then any of us.  He's famous!  You may not have read up on him, but I looked over the news archives about him.  He and the professor did a lot together.  What was all of our training, our mental preparation… what was all that for?!"

                Celeste looked at her brother with concern, "Sabin… you see the way Lucas is acting right now right?   We don't have to deal with that stuff… we're above that… hopefully someday Metro will be like Lucas… using his powers to benefit others… and maybe he'll have to deal with his demons too…  I dunno Sabin… but we need to get back to the Professor."

                Sabin shook his head and took one more look out into the scenery.  "Ok… let's go."

* * * * *

                Barry's eyes suddenly came open.  He caught his breath quickly.  The shooter looked around his surroundings… none of it was a dream.  It was all real, from his abduction to the torture and everything in between.  He was hanging from some chains in a submerged jail cell.  A grating above him was the only way out.  Small amounts of sunlight came through the grates and hit Barry's pale skin.  His hair hanged messily over his face and his body was covered in a slime composed of his bodily fluids and god knows what else.  Rats scurried across the floor, making noise because they knew that no one cared they were there.

                Barry struggled against the shackling, but to no avail.   But then he heard the grate being raised and he looked up to see figures, he couldn't tell whom, coming down into his cell.  Dana was very much there, she looked as full of energy as ever.  Bryce was there as well and also a mysterious figure in a cloak of dark material.  The figure did not show his face or any part of his body for that matter.

                "Why is he like this?" the figure spoke.

                "He will suffer eternally for his sins," Dana replied.

                Barry looked away from all of them; they disgusted him now.

                The shadowy figure walked up to Barry and looked at him for a while.  Then he looked to the other Clan members, "Leave us for a while…"

                The two looked at him curiously, but then complied.  The dark figure moved over to Barry, even closer now, and broke the shackles from the wall.  He then walked away, looked back at Barry, and left.  The grate shut behind him and Barry slumped to the floor.

* * * * *

                Nighttime was the right time.  Well not for everyone, but for Barry it meant he could finally attempt an escape.  He had heard earlier that evening that a new prisoner required many more guards then he did and now Barry was down to minimal security.  Barry quickly looked up to see a lone guard with his back to the grating.  With a swift motion Barry picked the lock of his grating with a pick he fashioned from the shackles innards.  Before the guard knew what had happened he was on the floor and dead with a broken neck.  Barry quickly took the man's clothing and put it on himself so he was no longer naked.  He clutched the pistol of the guard and spun it around his thumb.  The balance was awful, but he would have to live with it.

                Barry stepped out into the hallway and looked around.  He heard a lot of activity from the left so he dashed to the right.  He had never seen this place before and had no idea what he was doing… but he knew he had to leave.  He turned the corner quickly only be right in the sight of two more grunts patrolling the halls.  Before the guards could even say anything about him they were shot dead… the smoke from Barry's gun still came off it as he put it back in the holster.

                Suddenly he heard more voices from behind him talking about the shots that were fired.  He quickly ran over the dead guards and stole their spare bullet clips along with another gun before turning the corner.  As he turned, he ran right into Psycho and feel over, "Well well well!  What do we have here?  If it isn't good ol' Barry walking around in a guard's uniform.  Who would've thought!?"

                Barry reached for his guns, but then noticed they had already been stripped from him by Dustin's powers.  The ragged man grabbed a grenade from his back belt and pulled the pin.  As soon as he raised it to throw, Psycho grabbed the grenade with his psychic powers and pinned Barry to the ground with it at his chest.  "What a way to go…" Psycho let out slyly.

                Barry managed to then slip from underneath the grenade and swung towards Psycho just as the grenade went off and blew him directly at the psychic mutant.  Dustin was caught off guard by this and was tackled by Barry.  The prisoner then delivered a hard blow to the mutant's cranium and knocked him out.

* * * * *

                "Listen Metro, we need to find Lucas.  He's not doing well…" Sabin insisted.

                Metro looked up at the stainless mutant, "Haven't you ever heard of blowing off some steam?  He just needs to be alone right now.  He didn't leave us a note or anything, he doesn't want to found."

                "He doesn't know what's good for him right now."

                Metro rose up, "And you do!?  Who the fuck are you to say anything about all of this.  Even if Lucas did need help, why are you telling me what the fuck to do?  Some bratty prep school softie trying to tell me what to do!  Fuck you."

                Sabin couldn't take it, "Just because your life has been a fucking joke doesn't mean you should resent what I am.  I was given opportunities and I took advantage of them!"

                "Gentlemen!" the Professor spoke up, "There is no room for personal vendettas in this room.  We are here to talk about Lucas and how to find him."

                Metro looked over at the Professor, "I know this is your house and all that great shit, but I still don't know why everyone listens to you.  I haven't seen you do shit since I got here old man.  You just sit in your wheel chair from the Jetsons and tell us what to do and we jump.  Fuck all of this.  You have fun finding Dolphus, and when you do, he'll just tell you to fuck off and that he needs some time to himself."

                Metro began walking away.  "Metro…" Celeste let out.

                The professor looked over to the girl and then communicated through telepath, _Go with him_.

                Celeste looked over at Xavier and then ran after Metro.  "Celeste!  Where the hell are you going!?" Sabin shouted.

                Sabin ran after her, but Xavier stopped him, "Sabin!  Wait!"

                The youth turned back to his leader, "What?"

                "You and I must find Lucas."

                "What about Celeste?"

                "She needs to go with Metro so that when we find Dolphus we know where Metro is."

                Sabin sat down frustrated and a bit confused, "Professor what are you talking about?"

                "Dolphus has gone into the city.  I fear he has gone to face his enemies alone… But we need to know, and we need a full team to help him."

                "We don't need Metro, if that's what you're saying."

                The professor moved towards his young student, "Yes we do Sabin.  Every X-Man is just as important as the next and three mutants have a much better chance against the Clan Doma then two."

                Sabin looked at the Professor, "I don't understand any of you."

                The youth got up and left the room.

                "Sabin wait!  Sabin!  What do you mean!?"

                The professor shook his head.  "There is nothing holding this group together… They don't even know each other and I am asking them to do things that require more then just a team of acquaintances to succeed."

* * * * *

                An explosion from a grenade bellowed from the alleyway next to where Sabin was standing.  He went to check on Dana's place and found more then he had came for before even looking around.  Quickly he dashed down the alley and saw a metal door that barely held to the wall by its hinges.  Then in the door way he saw a figure punch Psycho in the head and knock him out, and then, the figure collapsed.

                "Holy…" was all Sabin managed to get out.

                The youth ran over to the two and looked at the guard that had just punched Dustin.  Barry!  It was another one of the Clan Doma, only he hand not been with them earlier when they fought.  And now he was fighting Psycho.  He tried to wake him, "Barry!  Barry!"

                Sabin felt a little awkward addressing someone he had never really met before by name, but he needed some answers.  However, Barry wouldn't wake, and Sabin ran out of time to ask more because at that point men armed like SWAT members came barreling out of Dana's business offices across the street.  Sabin drew his sword and quickly the ground in front of the men flew up and blocked their paths.  

                But then canisters of tear gas flew over the new barrier.  Sabin quickly ascended with Barry on a pillar of land out of reach of the others.  "This is not what I needed right now…"

                Suddenly Barry started to come to, "Wha… What?  HOLY SHIT!"

                "Calm down," said Sabin, "We need to get out of here now."

                "What's going on?"

                "Looks like you tried to escape a prison and ended up being near an exploding grenade."

                "Yeah… but after that."

                Sabin jumped off the pillar and on top of a building, "This is after that, c'mon!"

* * * * *

                Metro walked down the road from Xavier's school.  He had been ignoring the presence of Celeste the whole time, but finally he turned his head to glance at her.  "What are you doing here?"

                "The prof… I mean… I just wanted to follow you…"

                "What?  You want to convince me to go back to your little group?"

                "No… I uh…"

                "Forget it, it was a mistake from the beginning.  I don't even know why I went back with you guys after we left Alexis and Warren."

                "So you're leaving forever?"

                Metro stopped walking and turned completely around and paused.  Then he spoke, "I've always been moving.  I've always had to be moving.  New York is just one of the many cities I've been in.  I never stay anywhere long."

                He turned back and continued walking.  
                Celeste picked up her pace to catch up, "Why not?"

                Metro stopped and looked at the ground.  "I… Well they're…"

                He turned back to the youthful girl that stared at him with complete attention.  Her eyes were so brown right there.  Metro shook his head, "I just have to.  I don't have a choice in the matter."

                The two walked in silence for a while, "What are you running from?"

                Metro turned quickly, "Nothing!"

                Celeste backed away a bit, shocked at the youth's sudden out burst.  "Sorry… I… I didn't mean to…"

                Metro slumped to the ground, "No… you didn't… It's just that…"

                Celeste went over to him and bent over, "What?"

                "Why… Why do you care so much… at all really?" Metro asked without looking up at her.

                Celeste stood upright again and turned around, "I… well I… I don't know who you are…"

                Metro stood up and came behind her, "Why would you want to know?"

                Celeste began to turn around to him and started to speak, "I just…"

                But she stopped when she realized how close the two of them were now.  For a moment the two stared at each other's eyes.  Then Metro's head tilted ever so slightly to the right and Celeste closed her eyes.  Then a car drove by and the two quickly separated; Metro put his hand on the back of his neck and looked to the ground while turning away from the girl and Celeste folded her hands and looked to the sky.

                "I should be going…" Metro said trailingly.

                He began to walk away.

                "Wait…" Celeste began.

                Metro turned back to her.

                She ran towards him, "I'm… with you… I'll go with you…"

                Metro stepped back, "What?"

                "I want to go with you."

                "You… don't even know me.  Know who I am.  Where I'm going."

                "I want to.  I want to know all that," she said as she came closer, "And more, I want to know more."

                Metro smiled, "You'd give up the good life of an 'X-man' and come with me?"

                "Yes yes yes!  How many times do I have to say it!?"

                "Well then… uh… let's go…"

* * * * *

                "So you resisted her?" Xavier asked.

                "Yeah, she came to recruit both Gail and I.  Both of us resisted, but… Gail changed her mind I guess.  We were held separately.  The next time I saw her… she was… well you know… I guess you know better then I do."

                "Have you seen Lucas?"

                "You don't know where he is?"

                "After the fight he left, we have not seen him since."

                "Shit."

                "What is it?" Sabin joined the conversation.

                Barry looked at the youth and then back to the professor, "I heard that they had a new prisoner, one that required much more attention then me.  I can only think of one other person that they would guard more then me…"

                "Do you really think it could be…" the Professor began.

                "Yes, Lucas is definitely being held by Dana.  Somehow they must have gotten him."

                "Yes, that is a possibility.  But we must know for sure…"

                "Professor what about Celeste?  What's happening with her?" Sabin interrupted.

                Xavier looked to Sabin, "She has not reported back."

                Sabin gave Xavier a double take, "Wha What!?"

                "She has not yet reported back."

                "And you're not worried!?"

                "What are you two talking about?" Barry asked.

                Xavier turned to him, "Some of my team have wandered off…"

                "So how are we going to save Lucas?"

                The Professor addressed both of the men, "We need to know that it is him, they will no doubt be watching him personally… The two of you could hardly take the whole clan and I am in no condition to ever go out onto the field again…"

                "We need Celeste back…." Sabin began.

                Xavier cut him off, "We need to get our team whole again.  Metro included."

                Sabin shook his head.  "The best leaders are those that don't let their personal feelings get in the way of their goals," Xavier offered.

                "Yeah kid, just cause you don't like that kid doesn't mean we couldn't use an extra gun to go at 'em with."

                Sabin looked over at Barry, "How would you know what I feel?"

                Barry leaned back in his chair, "I've been around kid.  I was part of a mutant group before you were out of dipers.  Egos can get thick and personal quarrels can over take even the best of us, but the reason the Clan was so successful is that we didn't let things like that compromise our goals.  Seems to me that you seem more interested in your own problems then Lucas' life."

                "No, I…"

                "Don't try to defend yourself kid.  You need to start seeing the big picture of these things.  I never was an X-Man nor did I want to be, but it seems that part of your training to be a great man in this group is far from over…"

                Sabin turned to the Professor.  "What he says is true Sabin.  Just because all that you can learn inside these walls is within you does not mean that you know all there is to being an X-Man.  Until now you did not ever consider the fact that Lucas' life is in danger and that he needs our help.  And as a fellow X-Man and your leader, Lucas deserves our help."

                Sabin turned away from the two of them.  They were right, he had been selfish.  Ever since Metro had arrived he had thought of no one but himself.  Even when Lucas came he immediately though of Dolphus in respect to himself.  If he wanted to be the man that his father wanted him to be… one of the X-Men… He needed to change his attitude.  This would be the start of it.  "Alright we need to find Metro and Celeste.  She must still have her communicator on her.  We can track her that way."

                Xavier smiled, "Yes Sabin, let us go downstairs."

* * * * *

                Lucas hung on the wall of Dana's office.  His naked body was glazed in sunlight from the windows.  He hanged like Jesus on the cross, his arms extended to the sides and his feet together beneath him.  All held up by chains and shackles rather then nails.  He sat silently with Dana in front of him.  The two were all alone, but the whole of the Clan sat outside the office door.  The dolphin even refused to move as Dana paced back and forth.

                "Lucas… you have not said a word since you came back… Why are you here…  You are not a welcome guest until you tell me these things."

                The dolphin did not even acknowledge he was being talked to.  Hanging upon the wall… motionless.

                Dana continued to pace.  She didn't know what to say to him.  Less then a day ago he had sworn to fight her until the end.  Now here he was, a will subject of her tortures and attacks without any resistance.  "What happened Lucas?  You were my enemy yesterday… today you turn yourself in to me and allow us to do to you as we please.  Why are you here!?  Answer me!"

                The dolphin finally spoke, "I want to be cleansed…"

                Dana turned quickly to him, "What?"

                Again Dolphus fell silent.  Dana continued, "You want to be cleansed?!  That is why you are here?!"

                Lucas looked up to her.  "I feel nothing but pain… confliction… torn… I want be whole again… no matter where it is… I felt whole here… I want to be whole again… Make me believe…"

                "What are you saying?"

                "I still… I still believe you are wrong.  Nothing will come of what you do.  But I didn't always think that… I used to be complete with you.  I want to be that way again.  I want these questions to end, the pain to just… stop…"

                Dana just looked at him.  What was he really asking her to do?  If he still believed she was in error how could he be with them again, how could he be purged of his sins?  She had to convince him she was right again?  How?  What could she say that she hadn't said before to him?  She had no great way of convincing him of the way she was.  She stepped out of the room.

                Outside the office all the members of the Clan Doma were waiting, even Psycho with a bandage over his nose after Barry had broken it.  "So what happened?" Bryce asked.

                "I can't figure him out…"

                The members looked at each other with concern.  Dana was oblivious to their looks.  She walked passed them and away from everything.  Bryce watched her walk away and then spoke, "I don't like this…"

                Dustin looked up at him, "What do you mean buddy?"

                "She's to close to the issue here.  I think she's still got a soft spot for that freak in the other room."

                All the members took notice to Bryce's talk now, but Psycho was the only one to speak, "You think she still has feelings for dolphin boy in there?"

                Bryce stood up, "Hell yeah.  Dana can crack anyone in a matter of hours and it's been hours and the dolphin hasn't given up shit.  And you've heard the way they talk.  She's letting him run things.  Another one of us has to take this over.  She obviously can't handle it."

                "Let me guess, you're the sharp shooter that's gonna take care of all this that Dana can't do."

                "If the boot fits."

                "I think you've gotten a little to big for your britches since the last time we were together."

                "What the hell are you talking about?"

                "Yeah, you're definitely not the little hacker kid I remember.  What'd they do to you?"

                "Shut the fuck up.  I'm just doing what's best for the cause.  I don't see any of you doing anything."

                Psycho smiled, "I'm not here for the politics…  I'm here to bring hell to anyone I can."

                Bryce shook his head and then turned to Gail, "What about you.  You haven't said a word since we got you here."

                Gail just looked at him blankly, not saying a word.  Dustin suddenly spoke up, "Just leave her alone, her boyfriend chose to turn his back on her for his 'principles'.  So much for love being eternal eh?"

                "So what?  All of you are content being puppets of Dana.  Unthinking machines to bring about whatever she says?  Even the best of us crumble, even the strongest fail.  Dana isn't immortal or rock solid, even she has her limits.  Lucas is a limit she has we can't afford to ignore a second time.  Don't you all remember who brought about the end of us and almost killed us?  I was lucky, I was captured… but you two… we thought he had killed you and Chris.  The man in the other room is sophisticated, smart, manipulative and a killer.  I don't know if you all forgot that or not.  I remember how calculating he used to be; he's a fucking genius.  This whole turning himself in is probably just another way of bringing us down.  I say we show no mercy the way he did to us."

                Suddenly Dana spoke up, "Bryce what do you think you are talking about?"

                Bryce looked up, shocked to know that Dana was there. "Dana…"

                Dana walked toward her brother, "Bryce.  I don't know what you are talking about, but it sounds to me like you aren't talking about anything you should…"

                Bryce cleared his throat.  Dustin grinned widely, "Go ahead hot shot, tell her what you think."

                Bryce looked around at all of his teammates.  "All of you can go to hell."

                The disgruntled youth then walked away.  "Bryce," Dana called to him, "I now have my eye on you."

                Bryce ignored the warning of his sister.

* * * * *

                Barry rode on a motorcycle toward two figures on the road.  He reached over to his communicator, "I see them."

                Sabin replied, "Copy, I'll be right over."

                Barry approached the two and slowed down, "What's up kids?"

                Metro looked over at the man, "What the fuck do you want?"

                "Well first let me start with who I am.  My name is Barry Flisk.  I'm an old friend of Dolphus'."

                Metro turned away and kept walking, "Like I give a fuck…"

                "Well little man you should cause he needs our help.  And I can't do it without you guys.  You're his team, you need to be there for him."

                The youth didn't flinch, "I'm part of no ones team."

                Barry kept with him, "Oh I see, so your just gonna keep walking down this road huh, just keep going and going?  I have a feeling you've been down this road before my friend, and you know where it goes.  Why you wanna keep going down this road huh?  What makes this so great?"

                "Out here I don't usually have to listen to shit like yours."

                "Oh I see, I see.  So you only like hearing your own shit huh?"

                The two went along without saying a word, but then Celeste chimed in, "What's wrong with Lucas?"

                Barry turned back to her, "He's in big trouble.  He's being held by the Clan."

                "Oh…"

                "Yeah, and he needs us to bust him out of there."

                Barry turned back to Metro, "So who's busting your ass out when you get caught?"

                Metro suddenly turned on Barry and tackled him off the motorcycle and pinned him to the ground.  "How the fuck do you know so much about me!?  Who are you!?  You're one of them aren't you!?"

                Celeste ran over to Metro, "Metro!  Stop!"

                Barry suddenly got very serious, "Listen kid I don't know shit about you except what you wear all over your face.  I'm not one of "them," whatever that means.  I just know your kind kid, you're one of millions of angry loners out there that try to be all fucking cool by telling everyone else to kiss off when you probably got bigger problems then all of us put together.  You know why you got all those problems?  Cause you don't have any fucking friends.  People need each other little guy, if nothing else one other person in their life.  We can't do this shit alone, and you know it.  You're just to proud to say it."

                Metro continued to boil over, "Fuck you!  I don't need shit!"

                "There it is again, your pride.  Listen hot shot; I've been around the block.  I've seen and done shit you haven't even been able to read about, and I know what you're all about without talking to you before today.  So just let me up and let's go save Dolphus, cause he'd do the same for you when whatever you're running from catches up to you."

                Metro stood up and dragged Barry with him, "Fuck you."

                He then tossed the grown man to the ground.

                Metro then turned back to Celeste who had a big look of concern on her face.  "Metro…"

                The youth looked back at Barry who was getting to his feet.

                "I was like you Metro… And I found the person to help me… And now she's gone, she's moved away from me.  But you don't even know what it's like to have anyone like that do you?"

                Metro turned back, "Yeah, and now I don't know the pain you're feeling because she's dumped you…"

                Barry just stood there, looking at the youth.  "Metro come with me, we can save Dolpbus… then… then you can leave.  You can go on your own path.  But you're missing out on everything.  Life eventually goes away too, just like every other person in your life.  But you don't stop living because you know it'll be done some day do you?"

                Metro remained silent.

                Barry stepped towards him, "So you cling to a life of nothing…  Saving yourself, but for what Metro?  For what?"

                Metro turned from him, "Alright… I'll go help out Lucas…"

* * * * *

                Bryce watched from a distance the building his sister lived and worked in.  He waited.  The X-Men would be coming for their leader soon.  They would attack Dana and her group and they would pummel them.  Then Bryce could save them, he could show them what a mistake it was for them to blindly follow Dana.  He watched and waited…

* * * * *

                Celeste looked out the window of the Aurora.  She was contemplating what had just happened with Metro and trying to avoid Sabin.  Her brother had accosted her with questions the moment she stepped into the ship and Metro was gone.  Why had she gone off with Metro had been his biggest concern.  She tried to tell him it was the Professor's orders, but she knew that it was more then that.  Since Metro had arrived he intrigued her…  She would've run off with him then if he'd never have even noticed her.  

                Barry came up behind her, "You're Scott's daughter?"

                Celeste turned to him, "Yeah… I …"

                "You have his hair… but your eyes are definitely your mothers."

                Silence.

                "Then again I suppose that you really couldn't have your fathers eyes haha."

                "Do you… need something?"

                "Why were you with Metro?"

                Celeste angrily turned back to the window, "Ugh!  Not you too…"

                "No, I'm not scolding you or even saying it was a bad idea.  I just want to know why."

                Celeste looked down at her hands and remained quiet.  Barry gently guided her back to looking at him with her arm and looked her in the eyes.  "Listen to me, Metro is more then he seems… I know he has this aura of mysteriousness to him, but he's bad news.  The kid has more issues then any of us have even been able to read about.  I know more about him then any of you know, but there's still allot I don't."

                Celeste looked up at him, "What… What to do you mean?"

                "Metro… well for starters he's not…"

                Suddenly Sabin came over the communications network, "Everyone on the bridge!  We are approaching Dana's office buildings!"

                Celeste immediately began walking.  Barry shouted her, "Celeste, wait!"

                Celeste turned back to him, "I don't want to hear about Metro from you…"

                Barry stood there alone, "This can only end badly…"


	8. Issue 8: At And End

Issue 8: At An End  


"Tight, very tight," Barry said as he looked at the X-Men.  
"Tight?" Sabin asked.  
"Look at you three, the next generation of X-Men. Who would've thought I'd see the day…"  
"Yeah, real fucking sentimental. Are you going in now?"  
Barry smiled as he opened the door to the top for the office building Dana owned. "No guards… she's expecting us…" Barry trailed off.  
"Where to?" Sabin asked.  
"We'll just go to her office. She knows we're coming, might as well show up and get this over with."  
"You think we can take them?" Sabin persisted.  
Barry looked back at him, "Listen, just have some strategy man. X-Men are almost always out numbered. So figure out how to beat them. Have Celeste take on Psycho, you can handle The Reaper, I'll take care of Chris and… we'll have Metro take on Gail…"  
Sabin nodded. The four moved forward with out triggering any alarm system or being seen by any security cameras. There were none.  
  


* * * * *  
  


"Weak Lucas, your too weak. You're a freak, nature has long forsaken you…" Dana started, "… So why… why do I still want to hold you?! Did you make me into the person I am, or did you grab ahold of me because I was this way!? Am I the weak one here…"  
Lucas shook his head, "I should have known better…"  
Dana looked up from her crying, "I shouldn't be crying right now…"  
The dolphin looked down again, "I still… there is still… still a part of me that wants to hold you again. I could never get rid of it. Even this long from that time, some part of you has stuck with me."  
Dana looked at the dolphin intensely. Lucas continued to speak, "I can not deny myself, no matter how hard I tried. I knew what had to be done, I knew there was no other choice. But, that does not mean I do not regret it. I regret the decision I made, no matter how right it was."  
"Then, then you can rejoin me now?"  
Silence.  
"No Dana."  
"What?"  
"No, I can not. It is still wrong. I love you, I never stopped loving you. But we can not have everything."  
Dana hit the ground, "Lucas, this is it. This is the last time you will see me."  
She then sprung up onto the dolphin. The woman wrapped her legs around him and held herself to Lucas. She then moved his head, forcing him to look directly at her. She saw the sad eyes of the dolphin as she reached for her dagger with her other hand, "I want to be the last thing you see before you die Lucas. I want my face burned into you eyes and branded on your soul!"  
She reached back to stab Lucas but then the door burst open, fighting was heard from the outside. Dana turned to see the X-men battling with her minions. Then Gail flew into the room on a bolt of energy. She hit the ground with a thud and Dana was forced to dismount Lucas and run over to her.  
  


* * * * *  
  


"Metro! Don't you fucking hurt her!" Barry shouted.  
"Reason number 705 why I don't get involved with people," Metro began, "I don't have to worry about some homicidal kid killing my friends!"  
Barry grabbed a hold of Metro with one hand and put a gun to his head with the other, "Listen punk, you don't mess with her. You handle Bryce, wherever the fuck he is. I'll take care of Gail."  
Metro rolled his eyes.  
Sabin approached Chris. The Summers child was immediately overwhelmed by his opponent's speed. The Reaper moved quickly, more like an animal lead by instinct, then a mutant fighter. The Reaper said nothing as he moved in on his prey. No witty bantar went on between the two. With quick slashes Chris was dominating the fight with ease, Sabin was barely defending enough to keep himself alive as the two really didn't exchange blows, but rather the elder mutant ran the whole show. Suddenly Sabin felt a sharp pain run through his calf and realized that he had been struck. The blow caused him to lose his guard and suddenly another blow came across his right arm and caused him to drop his sword. "Oh shit…" Sabin managed to get out.  
In the mean time Celeste was facing Psycho. She managed to nullify his psychic powers with her own and the two were forced to fight sans powers. This, unfortunately put the favor very much in Dustin's favor. The insane mutant was bigger, stronger and faster then Celeste. While Celeste had been trained in basic hand to hand combat skills, Dustin had done more in the way of experience; combined with his strength he had the advantage, and used it. After a couple of careless punches were avoided by Celeste and countered Dustin tightened his form. He threw another easily countered punch, Celeste moved to deliver a blow to his abdomen, but Psycho then grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her body backwards. The youth let out a yelp as he wrapped one leg around her and then his other arm around her neck. Dustin then proceeded to push Celeste's torso forward while pulling her legs and neck back. The pressure built up and Celeste began to lose consciousness.  
Metro turned back to see his friends being pummeled by the more experienced mutants. He blasted Chris off of Sabin and then jumped on him. The two were locked like kittens playing, but for blood. The two rolled for a limited time though as Chris began to lose his life. "Time to die little man…" Metro let out as he drained away from the mutant.  
Then from nowhere Metro was ripped from the weakened mutant by Psycho's power and slammed into the wall. Metro rose from the rubble and looked to see Dustin standing with Celeste's head in the his palm, like a basketball. "Time to end our differences boy!" Dustin shouted  
The elder mutant tossed Celeste to the ground and Metro watched her body slump to the ground. Metro turned back to Psycho and clenched his teeth. "I've been waiting to tear up," he said as he approached Dustin.  
The psychic mutant hardly wasted any time throwing Metro into walls and not even allowing him to get up on his own. Instead he effortlessly pummeled the youth with the surroundings. Metro was moving to quick to even concentrate. He tried to blast Psycho with some of Chris' energy, but he couldn't target his opponent. Finally Metro began to run out of energy and felt his consciousness leave him. Psycho slammed the youth into the ground one more time and then stood there over the beaten X-Men. "Almost to easy, " Dustin grinned widely.  
Chris slowly rose to his feet, still woozy from being accosted by Metro. The two went into the main chamber to take care of the last of the assaulters, Barry.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Gail lay unconscious on the ground, but she was not the center of attention at the time. Barry had put a bullet in Dana's leg and she was hiding behind her desk from the sharp shooter, waiting for him to make his move. "Dana come out or I'll just take Lucas. I know not to corner a wounded animal!" he shouted.  
Suddenly Barry's guns feel apart his in hands. Barry looked down at his guns and realized what had happened. He looked up and didn't even turn around, "Oh shit…" was all he let out; already knowing his fate.  
"Shit is right my dear friend!" Psycho let out rather unsettling.  
Barry watched in horror as Dana's desk suddenly took to the air and crashed directly into his face. He couldn't move, Dustin had contained him. He too fell unconscious. Victory was with Clan Doma. Dustin chuckled, "Hehe, these kids were at least the best challenge we've had."  
He then walked over to Barry and kicked him.  
Dana rose to her feet and stumbled a bit. "You see Lucas. That was it, your last chance. All you little team is wasted. WASTED!"  
She limped towards the dolphin with a mad look upon her face. "And you will be the last one to fall, the last one to feel the wrath of Clan Doma!"  
Lucas looked to his fallen friend Barry. He knew that Sabin, Celeste and maybe even Metro were in the other room, down as well. All of them had sacrificed just for him. Just for his sake. He knew what he had to do. He had to make it worth all this. He had to make worth their time to come all this way, to suffer so much at the hands of people he once considered 'friend'. With a heave and a sigh suddenly Psycho was frozen in a cube of ice. Chris went the same way. Then Gail too was down. The shackles that held the Dolphin broke off under the strain of pressure from the water that ravaged them, the dolphin feel to the ground. "Lucas!" Dana shouted.  
Suddenly a back drop of raging waters came up. Dolphus came up from the tapestry of waves with the beaten look of sadness on his face gone; all that remained was the invigorating look of power he gained from having those that truly cared about him; those that believed as he did in the better future of tomorrow under equality, not destruction. "Dana! How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!"  
The ice cube containing Psycho flew from the window of her office under a current of powerful water. "How dare you cause so much suffering! You are not worth to even speak of your problems because you have cause ten times as many back!"  
"Lucas! I…"  
"Do not speak! You are lucky I leave you all alive! My time as the object of your desire is over! Know that I will never be the person I was back then. I will never work with you on this project of long ago. My vision has changed, my life is new and it no longer involved the skeletons that I now remove from my house. Until you learn to accept my way then we will be enemies!"  
And with that the water calmed. Lucas shrugged over, exhausted by his show of power. The ice all melted away. "Come to me my Clan!" Dana called.  
Chris and Gail returned to their leader. Psycho floated up from the ground and joined her as well. "Very well Dolphus. Lucas is dead to me. From this day forth we will forever be enemies," he voice faltered every so slightly, "Rest assured this will not be over until one of us has laid the other in their grave. Out of respect for your death I will leave and let you pick up your shattered team. But know now that next time we met it will be the last."  
"Farewell Dana. It makes me sad to know that someday that time will come."  
And with that a helicopter came down to Dana's level and the Clan entered it.  
Lucas looked back to his team and begin to bring each one of them back to the Aurora. 

* * * * *

_Author's Note: Sorry about all the delays on this thing. My life has been changing in leaps and bounds. I look back on previous issues and I cannot believe I even wrote them. I think I may be maturing as a writer some-what. Also I apologize that this issue is so short. The next plot arc will be coming with full force with nice long issues again. I usually write these over semester breaks from school, but haven't had the time lately. Rest-assured that a whole plot arc will come around this winter break! Also don't be too jarred by my style change in my writing, I've been taking numerous classes in writing and have been reading much more recently. I'll try to keep writing in this comic book style, but we'll see._  



	9. Issue 9: Sword Masters

Issue 9: Sword Masters  
  


High above any place inhabited by man sits a pair of shrines. These shrines face each other high up in the Andes Mountains, like a mirrors for each other. Each has a mighty dragon statue in front of it that stands proud, tall, and menacing. It is this place that has been very busy recently. It all started when a young man, who also stood tall proud and menacing, arrived among the caretakers and practitioners of these two temples. He landed in the middle of their war.  
Today these temples are bustling with activity. And every day since he was there. The tribes of both temples are working towards a final resolution to their strife, their conflict. They see this as the end time, the time when once and for all one of the temples will stand, alone. The other will crumble and leave behind nothing but legends of its existence. Sacrifices to both deities have been going on since he was there. He was the last of the four that were foretold in prophecy.  
Dark and Light, Shadow and Radiance.  
The powers of Earth, Fire, Water and Lighting reside underneath these brims.  
And it is here that our story begins.  


* * * * *  
  


Metro missed another easy shot.  
Sabin chuckled under his breath as he sunk both his ball and the one Metro should have put away.  
"This game is fucking stupid."  
"You just need more practice," Sabin cast out with out turning away from the table.  
He moved around it and with a carefully planned strike another two stripes where in their new homes.  
"Give me a video game over this shit any day."  
"Stop being a sore loser."  
"Nintendo, that's my domain."  
A frown crossed Sabin's face as he missed a shot off the rail. Metro quickly put his cue to the table and with a swift motion missed the ball entirely and fell forward on to the table, scattering the remaining balls. Celeste let out a laugh and Metro planted his face right in front of the cue ball. "I don't see you playing."  
"I'd whip the floor with you. Sabin learned everything he knows from me."  
"Well I think this game is over," Sabin said as he put his cue back on the rack.  
Metro threw his cue towards the rack. Sabin caught it and put it away properly. "I gotta blow off some steam. Tell the dolphin I'm firing up the danger room."  
"No time for that."  
The three youths looked on the stairs to see Dolphus standing there. "We've got a visitor."  
Their leader disappeared up the stairs. The three followed him to the front entrance of the mansion. When they got to the top there stood an elderly man with white samite robes on. He stood with a quiet dignity; his eyes that showed despite his frail body that his mind was working in overdrive. "Where'd we dig up this fossil?" Metro asked.  
Dolphus stood next to the old gentleman, "I was hoping one of you could tell me. He said he has come for a child with Lich's Sword."  
Sabin swallowed hard.  
"It is him," the robbed man said as he lifted a long bony finger and pointed it directly at Sabin.  
Dolphus looked at his student, "Sabin, do you know anything about this?"  
Sabin's hand went to the sheathed sword he always had at his side and drew it forth. "That is it," the old man said.  
"This… this is Lich's Sword."  
The group stood in silence for a while just looking at the sword that Sabin had always carried with him and used in battle numerous times. Finally Dolphus broke the silence. "What say you we all sit down, have some tea and we'll talk about this?"  
The old man held up his hand in a stopping motion, "No, I must talk with the Sword Master."  
He paused as they all continued to stand there.  
"Alone."  
Dolphus began to leave and then motioned for Metro and Celeste to follow him. They entered a study and shut the door. "Jeez, just when things were starting to calm down around here," Metro said as he began flipping through a near by book for pictures.  
"Do you know anything about this Celeste?"  
"Me? No. All I know of Sabin's life is the time he spent with me here at the school. When he went on his trip I stayed here and continued to hone my psychic skills underneath Professor Xavier."  
"So this probably has something to do with the time he spent on that pilgrimage," the older mutant thought aloud.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Metro asked.  
"Celeste would actually know better than I would."  
"Sabin developed his mutant powers a long time after I did. In fact the reason he left is because I had developed my powers and he hadn't. So he went off on a soul-searching journey. When he came back he had all sorts of junk, souvenirs and other trinkets; one of them was that sword. He had developed his powers and knew how to use them really well also "  
"So junior's got some secrets?" Metro said slyly.  
"We all have secrets Metro, you should know that better than any of us."  
"We found out all about your secrets, eh teach?"  
Dolphus just gave the youth a look that told Metro not to say anything more. Dolphus still was having nightmares from that experience that almost ended the team. It taught him a valuable lesson, even he was a liability to this group, despite his years, experience and power that he had on his students.  
The door to the study swung open breaking Dolphus' train of thought. "We have to talk," Sabin said as he flung the door open.  
"Evets is requiring my presence back at the village he came from."  
"You have to go?" Dolphus asked.  
Sabin sighed, "Yes."  
The youth turned back to Evets, "Yes I have to."  
Dolphus looked at his feet. "The Professor is gone right now, so I guess I am the ranking…" he trailed off.  
"I'm not asking for permission. I have to go."  
The room went silent.  
"You can't go by yourself," Dolphus spoke up.  
"What?" Sabin asked.  
"I can't have you running around by yourself doing god knows what. Metro is going with you?"  
"Him?!"  
"Me!?"  
"Yes, we need Celeste here in case we need to use Cerebro, Metro has no psychic abilities that I'm aware off so I guess he's your man."  
Sabin looked long and hard and Metro, "In all fairness I don't need a baby sitter. Or worse yet I don't need to be a baby sitter."  
"Big talk from a man in an orange sweeter his mommy made him," Metro let off.  
"See! See! This type of stuff will happen the whole time," Sabin looked Dolphus directly in the face, "This is very serious."  
"I am very serious, I can't just send you out without anybody."  
"Well looks like I'm your side kick for this important mission," Metro said as he continued to flip through random books, "Where are we going anyway?  
Evets suddenly spoke up, "We must travel to Tierra del Fuego!"  


* * * * *  
  


"Well the weather is pretty nice anyway," Metro said as he exited the Aurora in the middle of a clear patch near a jungle.  
The youth stretched and yawned, "So Corvettes where to now?"  
Evets put forth his imposing finger again and pointed in a seemingly random direction into the foliage. "Yeah, yeah, I was afraid you'd say something like that."  
The three begin to go through a very thick section of the forest. Sabin lead the way, hacking down brush that blocked their path like an adventurer in a B movie. "So tell me junior why are we going to this guy's little village in the middle of fucking no where?"  
"I have to go there."  
"Why?"  
Sabin stopped and looked right at Metro, "Listen, I have to there. And you have to be here. But you don't have to ask me stupid questions so just shut up and follow me."  
The three continued in silence for a while, "This whole thing is bringing out a side of you that I haven't seen before junior."  
"Would you stop with the junior stuff?" Sabin asked without missing a beat.  
"No problem sport."  


* * * * *  
  


Metro looked over at Evets and sighed as the old man showed little sign of stopping. "How far out it this little village of yours?"  
"Not out, up."  
"Up?"  
Just then Sabin cut a branch down and its leaves fell to reveal the base of a huge mountain. "You gotta be fucking with me."  
"Don't worry Metro, you won't have to climb this."  
"Hmmm?"  
Evets produced a small bundle from his robe and began to move it in a large circular motion in front of him it seemed as though the fabric of reality was warping and turning, like a ripple in water. As Evets continued a circle of light begin to appear in his outline. "We can go now," Evets said as he stepped into the circle and disappeared.  
"So it's gonna be one of these days…" Metro let out as he followed the old man's lead.  
As if it was a door outside, Metro stepped out and felt the temperature just drop. Sabin followed after him and the two began to shiver. "Come, come!" Evets shouted to the two as he lead them towards some huts made of animal hides.  
The people that resided in this village swarmed around the two and reached their hands out to touch them. "I could freaking charge admission…" Metro said aside.  
"These people have been waiting for me."  
"For you Neo?"  
"Shut up and follow me."  
"Seems to be the late motif in my life."  
The two followed Evets towards a large hut in the middle of the others that sat atop a manmade hill. At the entrance were two burly men armed and unyielding. As Evets approached the two then relaxed their guard and opened the doors for them. Inside there was a huge stone carving of a white dragon that immediately greeted any that entered. The entire hut was filled with paraphernalia of a white dragon, or two swords, or the elements of earth and lighting. In the middle of all of this was a small old man with a huge white beard. The top of his head, however, was completely bald. He sat cross-legged with his eyes closed and his hands on his knees. When Sabin entered the hut his eyes immediately shot open. "Lich, you have returned."  
Sabin nodded. "Who is this you have brought with you?" the old man asked.  
"A traveling partner, this is Metro."  
Metro nodded, "What's up?"  
"Greetings, thank you for making sure Lich made it to us safely."  
"Quite the nickname you've got there Lich," Metro laughed.  
"It is fitting you brought a friend since Tiamat also brought two friends with her."  
"She's here?"  
"Much like you were the last to claim your place among the bringers of wraith, so you are the last to arrive here."  
"Why have we all been called back?"  
"The Dark Dragons believe that this time is the last time, and they want to end it now."  
"Why now?"  
"The sooner the better for them. They have no patience and want to bring about their shadowy reign as quickly as possible."  
"So this is it…"  
"So today begins the first step to Dahij, the turn over of power."  
"I was kind of hoping this day would never come…"  
"You know what," Metro started, "if it's cool with you guys I'm just gonna chill outside cause all this stuff is just way over my head and I could really care less."  
Metro continued right out the door.  
"You haven't told your friend about your destiny?"  
"We're not the closest people in the world."  
"It is a shame, friends are all we have in this world that we cannot buy nor are we given. It is the thing we earn in life."  


* * * * *  
  


"Alright, I'll do it one more time, then I'm going to bed," Metro smiled.  
The youth put his hand in the shape of a gun and pushed his thumb down to signify a shot. A small burst of energy flew from this hand and struck a child's toy sitting a top a table. The people in the hut with him cheered and gasped. They gave him more food and begged him to do it again. "Quit exploiting the locals Metro," Sabin commanded.  
"Sorry folks, looks like management is shutting us down for the night."  
The two X-Men were placed next to each other to sleep. "So Dahij tomorrow eh?" Metro joked.  
"These people have every right to take Dahij very seriously. You don't know what you're talking about so stop making fun of them."  
"Well maybe if you told me what the hell was going on."  
"Dahij is when the four Prime Swords Masters gather together to kill each other. All four of us come together and battle. The last two standing get to keep their power for the rest of their lives, the other two are dead. Every Dahij one Swords Master from each of the deities has always survived, keeping a balance among the Dragon Clans."  
"So this is a bad Dungeons and Dragons campaign?"  
"I knew you wouldn't take this seriously."  
"Forgive me for not taking a bunch super natural hocus pocus seriously, but honest, I've seen enough to know that there's nothing happening here that's overly special sport."  
"Listen tomorrow begins the Dahij. Just kick back and continue to take advantage of people that have never seen a mutant before."  
Sabin rolled over in his blankets to put his back to Metro. Ever since Metro had come into his life he had cause nothing but problems for Sabin. And now here he was mocking the very thing that had given him purpose in life. Without this sword and this destiny he was nothing, in all of his travels this was the thing that gave his life purpose. Just because Metro was comfortable without having a purpose doesn't mean that everyone is.  
Metro on the other hand was already asleep. Being in South America kept him on the move and that's all her really cared about. This gig was nice, free room and board along with people that were getting his back. His worries were almost completely gone during his time with the X-Men.  


* * * * *  
  


"You're Kraken!?" Sabin let out.  
Of course Shannon was surprised as well to see Sabin at the Temples. "I thought your sword was a little… off."  
"This makes sense since we are both Sword Masters, but I never would have thought you had Kraken's Sword."  
"Same goes for you, I thought you held one of the three minor swords."  
"So you're the two friends that old man Kanji was talking about," Sabin said as he looked over at Warren Cherry Pie and Alexis.  
Metro's heart stood still. Alexis; the girl that got him in this whole mess of X-Men.* The best day of his life was the day he had spent with her around New York City. And then she left just as quickly as she came into his life. But things had changed in his life since he had been with her. Allot had changed. Warren broke off Metro's internal monologue, "Fo' shizzle my wizzles! What the dilly yo?" he came up and hugged Metro and Sabin at the same time.  
"Hey Warren, how you doing?" Sabin greeted him.  
"Man, I could not be better, could not be better. Life is good back on the isle! You guys never come out and visit!"  
"Well unfortunately our isle isn't the most accommodating place for vacations and breaks," Sabin replied.  
"Where's that cute girl that saved my life huh? Did you guys make her upset" Warren asked.  
"She had to stay back home for this one," replied Sabin.  
"Hello Metro," Alexis bumped in.  
Metro just looked at her. The gothic beauty had not changed a bit since he last saw her aside from her hair, which was now a crimson red color. "Hel… Hi."  
"Well I wish we could've met again under some better circumstances, but here the two of you are, ready to fight to the death with some nasty characters!"  
"Thanks for the reminder Warren," Shannon shot back.  
"Well I be here for emotional support you know, you'll do it sis!"  
Evets and Kanji walked out of a room in the temple towards the rag-tag group. "We are ready to begin," Kanji said, "Let us start Dahij!"  
A gong rang out in the background. All the people present at the temple gathered around and created a path for Evets and Kanji to lead the two sword bearers down. At the end of the path stood twelve men that looked like angels. All of them with full blonde hair, deep blue eyes and rippling muscles. "The white dragons," Warren whispered over to Metro.  
Metro looked over at the young ruler. "They be just like those tough customers you've dealt with before, the black dragons. Each one of them is a cocoon for a dragon to be born."  
Kanji reached the front of the temple and turned to speak, "Today we bring forth those that carry the wraith we Light Dragons have been entrusted with. Like in prophecy they came to our village by chance. And like in prophecy they now wield the wraith of Earth and Sky! And on this day they have both returned to bring forth Dahij! We have prayed for centuries that this be the final Dahij! That this time the Light Dragons emerge as the rightful owners of the elemental power!"  
The gong was struck again and Kanji stepped back as Evets stood forth, "Let Dahij begin."  
Again the gong sounded forth and a party of sorts began. Music came from a small group of players as the people shouted and looked glad. Dancing began in a section of the temple. Metro turned to Warren, "Is this how they celebrate sending these two off to die?"  
"It be celebration that this time neither of them will die, but they will bring an imbalance in the power of the dragons and finally end the centuries of conflict between the two."  
Metro nodded and looked back up at Sabin and Shannon who were not taking part in the festivities. The white dragons also were standing like statues up front. Sabin was trying not to feel anything over this whole ordeal. The celebration, the ceremony were all for him, yet he knew that tomorrow he would be battling to the death against two other Sword Masters. He looked down at his sword and at the white peal ingrained near the hilt. This was his destiny, this was his purpose. Shannon turned over to the young Summers child, "Tomorrow we work together or we die."  
Sabin was taken aback by this. "When we fight tomorrow we cannot just go in with no plan. I know that's what your buddy there would tell you to do, but that's not going to work. We've both seen what happens to idiots who run off on their own. They get killed."  
"What do you suggest?"  
"We both concentrate on one of them. If we can keep the other busy and just defend while concentrating our attack on one we can get the numbers in our favor. And from there we both live."  
"One of you must die!"  
The party stopped right there. The music dropped out, the dancing ceased and everyone turned to the ragged figure that had found its way into the temple. "One of you will die!"  
Whispers began to flare up among the people in the temple. "Such is the fate of this conflict, this struggle. One of you will die so that the balance will forever stay. Man is not fit to hold the power of the elements all in one hand! That is why one of you will die tomorrow! This is not a path of a straight line, this is a circle that will forever repeat itself; the snake that has swallowed it's own tail."  
Sabin and Shannon exchanged glances but said nothing. Kanji stepped forward, "Please leave. I do not know whom you are where you came from but leave. This is a time for us to think of a better future for us where our sons and daughters will no longer be killed by others just in the spirit of your so-called balance. Leave now."  
"I shall leave, but mark my words. The balance is eternal, the cycle is never ending!"  
And with those words the weird old man disappeared into the night. Kanji nodded over to the musicians who began playing again. The party began once again, but in the back of everyone's minds were the worlds of that old man.  
Metro bit his lower lip, if something we to start happening to Sabin he would have to save him. Lucas would not accept anything else. He turned to Warren who was already gone and dancing with some local women. He sighed slightly. If only he had that kind of gusto. Metro turned away again and began to gain some resolution. Alexis… not since she had gone back to the Sorcerer's Isle had he seen her. He thought he had been in love with her at one point. Or was that just because she didn't treat him like a freak? He thought she had been just a regular person that was accepting of mutants, and that had excited him because he had never met a girl that seemed genuinely interested in him.  
Why not? Why not ask her to dance with him? It was a bit clichéd perhaps, but he wanted something like that. The closest he had come to love were a couple of flings with girls that just wanted to know what it would be like to sleep with a mutant. He turned over to Alexis, "Alex… I was wonder-"  
He stopped when he realized that Alexis was no longer there. He looked around and did not see her anywhere. "Well shit…" he let out.  
In the meantime Sabin was running over what he had just been told: that either he or Shannon would be dead soon. "Do you believe that guy?" he asked her.  
Shannon kept looking over the crowd, "Not a word of it."  
"Why?"  
"Because, they've had prophecies about the end of this conflict, the end of this crazy guy's 'balance' and I feel like the Dark Dragons do, that this will be the last Dahij."  


* * * * *  
  


Metro looked out over a starry night in the Andes Mountains. He had been many places in his life, but never to a place of such simple and natural beauty. Out here all that was synthetic stood out like a sore thumb. Out here you can tell what is real and what is virtual. The stars shone bright out here with no light pollution from any major city. Metro looked down to his hands, he felt the importance of himself fade, and he was awestruck by all of this.  
"Not much of a dancer?"  
Metro looked over to see the question came from Alexis. She walked up next to him and looked out at the stars with him. "Alex…"  
"How have you been Eron? It's been quite a while since our little adventure."  
Metro swallowed and kept looking up at the stars, "Yeah, it's been a long time… I'm doing pretty well, I guess."  
"I see you're still with your school group."  
He felt a little foolish when she put it that way, "I'm always looking for a new place to stay."  
"Well I think you found a good place to stay this time. Mutants should band together."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Why do you suppose we magic users live on an island that exists on a different plane of reality than Earth? We had to run away after being persecuted by regular human beings. If you mutants don't stick together you won't even have an island to run home to."  
"Are you saying that mutants are going to lose everything?"  
"Yeah, I think so… You guys are already having a hard go of it. Humanity has never been good about sharing anything with those that are different."  
She looked over at Metro, "Soon we'll both have our own islands that we run away to."  
The youth returned the gaze, "The more I stay with this school the more I think that we can all live together. No islands, just living."  
Alexis turned back to the stars, "That's a nice dream."  
"I mean there are some people that need to go away. That need to die. But once we remove them, we can all live together."  
"Are you the one to hand out that holy judgment?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you going to be the one to hand that out and decide who lives and who doesn't. Who gets to decide?"  
Metro stood in silence a bit. Alexis broke it up, "I'm sorry. It's just that everyone thinks they have the answers for how humanity should live, but it's all judgment calls. It's all biased. I wish we could all just get along, but we have to accept that will never happen. So the best we can do is stay where mostly everyone gets along with us.  
"That's why you're with this school aren't you? You finally found a place to be where you can agree with most people."  
The two just continued to look up at the stars. They didn't say another word for a very long time. Warren broke their moment, "Hey kids! There you guys are! What were you two doing out here yo? Be honest!"  
Alexis smiled, "Come on Warren, seriously."  
"Hey hey! I just gotta look out for my little sis!"  
"I should be going, I've got make sure Sabin rests up for his big day."  
Alexis and Warren stared at Metro. They hardly knew him to be responsible or even all that caring, especially for Sabin. Metro did not return their looks as he re-entered the Temple.  
"What's up with him?" Warren asked.  
"I think I ruffled his feathers a bit. We were just talking about the fate of mutants."  
"Whoa whoa! Heavy stuff! Don't you ever just talk about the weather?"  
Alexis smiled, "There is no such thing as an non-intense moment for him."  
"Yeah, I've noticed he's a bit to serious."  
Alexis turned back to the stars, "Yeah…"  
Warren cracked a smile. He wasn't going to say it, but he felt the same way about Alexis. Always busy, always thinking, always serious. He wondered if his little sister was doing something stupid like falling for this kid. If only he had that luxury, but love would be one thing that Warren Cherry Pie would never be allowed to experience. "Well try not to scare him off to much. I don't think it's coincidence that we've run into him and the rest of those mutants twice. I have a feeling we're bound together. Creepy!"  
Alexis just looked back at her brother and smiled.  


* * * * *  
  


Metro found himself holding on to sharp end of a sword. His blood ran down the blade slightly from the initial swing that he caught. Sabin was dueling with a man that had brought a huge mace to smash his skull in. The youths were both fighting against men with shaved heads, hordes of piercings and tattoos; members of the Black Dragons. "They said there was something off about you!" the wielder of the sword said as he tried to wrestle his sword away from Metro.  
It happened sometime that night. The two X-Men had turned in for the night. Suddenly Metro had awakened to a sword being stabbed through his stomach. He screamed in time to wake Sabin before any damage could be done to the swordsman. Two members of the Black Dragons came with a special delivery for the two; one that they would remember for the rest of their lives; short as they would be.  
Metro pulled the sword and the man closer to him and put his other hand on his shoulder. As he did the man felt his life begin to leave him and flow into Metro. The youth grinned like the Cheshire Cat as the Black Dragon looked at him with anguish in his face. But Metro's feast did not last long as he was beaten off with a huge mace that sent him flying. "Scythecry! Are you alright, what the hell was he doing to you?" the mace armed Black Dragon asked.  
Metro's victim looked up at his comrade, "It felt like dying, like my life was leaving me."  
Sabin's voice came ringing out, "Metro don't kill them! Remember what happened last time!"  
As he shouted his sword came down to strike Scythecry, but he blocked it with his own sword. It would take more than a couple of seconds of Metro's draining to put him down and out. Metro was already back on his feet and coming at the two. Without electricity Metro found himself unable to let loose the way he would like. But he and Sabin had switched opponents and he had to concentrate on a big man with an even bigger mace. "What would you suggest I do to them then?" Metro shouted to his comrade.  
Sabin continued to clash swords with Scythecry as he spoke, "Incapacitate him some how. The last thing we need is a dragon flying around here!"  
Metro's opponent smiled at the mention of dragons. "Come on boy-o, you think you can take me?"  
Metro dodged a couple of blows from the large man. The mace he used was huge, but clumsy for it. Metro's light frame bounced around and away from him with ease. "I could have your head on my fucking mantle," Metro quipped back.  
"Well you ain't gonna do much to me jumping around like a little fairy!"  
Meanwhile Sabin was finding his opponent surprisingly skilled at swordplay. "This is the best the Light Dragon's Sword Master can do?"  
Sabin clenched his teeth as he switched to a much more offensive stance. He was generally a defensively fighting, but this guy responded only to hardcore attacking. The huge man was quick with his blade, but slow on his feet. Sabin had to get him reeling or else this could go on for far to long. As they sparred a while longer Sabin realized that this offensive strategy was just what his opponent was used to. He did a back flip and regrouped. If he could just sit still long enough to concentrate he could use his power over the Earth to give himself the edge.  
Then Metro gave Sabin exactly what he needed as the huge mace fighting came flying through the air and into Scythecry. "Put you in a fucking pine box," Metro shouted as he sent his opponent off.  
Sabin jumped through the air, his sword coming down in front of him. As he descended his blade dug into the big one and he disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke with a purple outline. But Scythecry managed to free himself and rolled off to the side. He swung his sword hastily at Sabin and managed to strike his arm. Sabin shouted in pain as he flung his injured arm, sword in hand, towards the aggressor. The sword cut off the arm of his assailant and the black dragon hit the ground in agony. "Tonight you bleed tears of scarlet!" Sabin shouted as he sliced the dragon across the face, right over his eyes.  
Just like his ally, this Dark Dragon also disappeared in black smoke out lined in purple. Sabin stood over where his enemy had been just a few short seconds ago. Suddenly he remembered his arm and he dropped his sword and hit his knees while holding his wounded arm. Metro came to his side, "Hey sport looks like you took quite the hit."  
Sabin looked at Metro with anger, "Get me something to put on this!"  
Metro shrugged and walked over to a section of the tent they were in and found various clothing items. He tore a nice strip off of a pair of pants and brought it over to Sabin. "Those guys just can't play fair! They've got to come here and try to kill me before I even show up tomorrow!"  
Suddenly Metro got up and ran towards to the door. "Where the hell are you going?"  
"If they sent someone after you that means they probably sent someone after Shannon."  
Sabin grabbed his sword and got up, "I'm coming too."  
Metro gave him a look. "I'm fine!" he retorted and pushed his comrade out the door.  


* * * * *  
  


Shannon was on the edge of a very steep cliff. Two members of the Dark Dragons had her cornered. Behind them three more members were dealing with the two magic users that she traveled with. "This is really annoying!" Alexis shouted as she noticed that he magic had a very minimal effect on them.  
"Forget the magic yo!" Warren started, "These guys have spent centuries building up a resistant to magic!"  
Alexis was dealing with one of the largest Dark Dragons she had ever met. His arms were like tree trunks and his neck was veining like the roots of those trunks going to his head. He had introduced himself as Gigasmare, the oldest of the Dark Dragons to still reside in human form. For Dragons this old they looked to combat death to free them. They had incubated the dragon inside long enough and now all they needed was an honorable death in combat to release and be free. Alexis was well aware of the danger of such an enemy, he was going to be reckless and leave himself open on big gambling hits.  
Warren had his own problems with two Dark Dragons trying to take him down and keep him from defending his twin sister, their primary target. His staff spun and moved like a helicopter propeller and he tried to knock his assailants unconscious. One was armed with a trident and the other with a ball and chain that he used liberally. The two were excited to spill the blood of the leader of the Sorcerers, long had the Sorcerers been allies of the Light Dragons. To kill Warren would end the bloodline, as he was the only living male in their race.  
Gigasmare called out to his underlings, "Remember that the Sword Master is the one we must kill. These two are just for fun."  
The two Dark Dragons that had Shannon backed her further and further towards the edge of the cliff. She had no room to just jump out of there with the power she had to do so, the rock formations all around were to imposing and impossible to avoid. And then they did it, the shot and arrow into her slide and it caused her to lose her balance and fall. And down she went, off the edge of the cliff. The two Dark Dragons began to celebrate.  
But this was a little to soon. For a cradle of rock brought Shannon back up and straight at her assailants. With her sword leading the way she came at those that thought they had won. She stabbed the arrow user right in the eye and through the skull. But then she fell to the ground from the blow she had taken, the arrow stayed in her side as she lacked the strength to remove it or even break off the end. Luckily Sabin brought his sword in and blocked the blow coming from the other Dark Dragon she was dealing with that used a fat scimitar.  
"I've got you, lay back and get that thing out of you!" Sabin shouted.  
It was he that had rescued her from falling back into the abyss with his power over the Earth. He looked in dismay at the arrow that had managed to find a soft spot in her plated armor. The blood she had lost was very red against the pure white snow that covered the ground where this battle was being waged.  
Across the way Metro had seen that Warren was outnumbered and in danger. The youth joined the magic user and took one of the Dark Dragons off of him. "Yo! It's good to see you guys! How did you know?"  
"We had company of our own. Figured you guys would be in the same boat," Metro replied.  
Metro felt a bit naked as the only unarmed member of this fight. But he did not need a weapon to be deadly. As the Dark Dragon with a ball and chain came for him he stood his ground and caught the ball with his hand. The bones in Metro's hand shattered and the tissue holding them together dispersed away in a blood mass. However just as quickly as his flesh and bone failed it reconstructed itself and became whole again. The Dark Dragon looked at him with fear in his eyes. "Looks like I'm the one you guys didn't plan on," Metro smirked.  
The youth tore the weapon away from his opponent and threw it off to the side. The two were now a little more even. Metro wasted no time, he had the advantage, his opponent was scared and confused; and Metro needed to feed, healing himself that fast took a little bit out of him.  
Warren now was able to concentrate on one enemy and found himself easily taking advantage of the Dark Dragon armed with a trident. "You might be immune to my powers," Warren began as he knocked the weapon out of his opponent's hand, "But I can still use them on myself to boost my abilities."  
Warren staff then mercilessly smashed the head of the now unarmed Dark Dragon. After a few blows he hit the ground and clenched his head in pain; his screams echoed all over the battlefield.  
Gigasmare looked to see what the problem was and saw that his prey had enlisted some friends. His underlings were being defeated and he was in danger of not completing his assignment. He saw the real problem, a boy they had thought was just a normal human being was kicking the shit out of Hellsinger. With a mighty swing of his huge hand he incapacitated Alexis. She screamed as she hit the ground and then consciousness left her. "Hey boy! Boy! Let me try you out!"  
Metro looked up at the voice directed at him. The huge imposing figure lumbered towards him with death in his eyes. Metro looked down at his current victim, "Warren finish this guy off, I've got a date and looks like she's ordering the lobster."  
Warren looked over to see what Metro was talking about. "Metro! Be careful!"  
The youth was feeling very good about himself and paid little head to Warren's warning. He had dealt with these guys before and had already taken care of a couple of them. "Well Grizzly Adams what brings you to my neighborhood?" Metro asked.  
The giant said nothing, just swung his huge fist forth and nailed Metro. The youth went flying backwards and felt the wind leave his lungs from the blow. "Get up! Bring more!" Gigasmare called out.  
Back with Sabin, the X-Man had managed to all but beat his follow sword user. "Looks like she losing consciousness…" the Dark Dragon let out.  
Sabin smirked, "If you think that'll take away my attention you're pretty stupid."  
With a quick move he blocked another swing from his opponent and punched him in the face. Shocked by this underhanded move the Dark Dragon fell to the ground. Sabin's sword swung up from the ground and sliced across the chest, up through the neck and then up the middle of the face of the battered assassin. Much like all the others, the smoke with purple outlining claimed another victim. Sabin turned his back to the swirls to see that the Dark Dragon was not lying.  
He rushed up to Shannon and saw that she still had not managed to remove the arrow and her eyes had glazed over. Quickly he tore his shirt off and put it around the arrow to start some stoppage. He called out, "Help! Help! This girl needs serious help!"  
He turned back to see that Warren was running towards him. "Great yo, we've got three down now."  
Sabin looked to him, "Three?"  
"Alex went down and Metro just took one hell of hit and hasn't gotten up."  
"Metro is down!?"  
"Yeah dude. I can treat this with some magic, but we've still got three Dark Dragons that haven't been killed yet."  
Just then a great ball of blue came up out of the snow and flew right for Gigasmare. The Dark Dragon was caught off guard by the ball that flew faster than he could even react. It was Metro who was not pleased with being hit so easily. As he hit Gigasmare he knocked the Dark Dragon down and now stood above him. "I just want you to see me while you die!" the youth shouted.  
His hand went down onto the chest of Gigasmare. The Dark Dragon reached up his hands to clap and smash the youth, but as his hands went up they became heavier and more difficult to move. He looked down to Metro's hand that was glowing with the amount of life energy that it was receiving. "So you've got the strength of ten men? I think I'd like to have that kind of vitality to play with," Metro remarked as his eyes began to bleed off color he had so much energy in him.  
"So this is what it feels like…" Gigasmare trailed off.  
"Metro! Stop!" Sabin shouted.  
But it was to late, the youth had become blinded by the sheer amount of power he could drain from the old Dark Dragon. Just then Gigasmare seemed to explode, throwing Metro back . From the ashes and smoke a blood-curling cry came forth. The dark figure in the wreckage bobbed it's head as it emerged, it was a Dragon, huge and massively powerful.  
Warren looked over to see the whole thing, "Shit yo."  
"You've gotten us into this," Sabin said as he looked over at Metro, "You'd better be able to get us out!"  



End file.
